The One Class He Found Hard
by writer-princess
Summary: 17 years old Reid falls in love with his self-defense teacher. Slash and AU. To anyone who has once read this, read the chapter 23, please. I'm sorry.
1. The Big Crush

Hi, so since I seem to be unable of writing anything good in French I decided to try in English, so be nice it's not my first language. All mistakes are mine, tell me if you see some it's almost one home, I'm going to bed. Tell me if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just play with it and I don't make money so don't sue me… Please? (puppy eyes)

AN: I know the dates are a little bit off but since it seems that the writers can't remember their characters birth date, we'll have to work with it.

_Update : Thanks to my beta deathtechie_

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid's whole life was based on facts and statistics. For every situation there were facts or statistics and sometimes even both. On that morning, there were numerous facts.<p>

Fact 1: He wasn't in his place.

Fact 2: He didn't know why he was taking this class.

Fact 3: Thinking about it, he had promised his mom.

Fact 4: The teacher was hot.

Fact 5: Scratch that. The teacher was so much more than hot.

At the thought, Reid blushed. He was not use to having those kinds of thoughts. At 17 years old, Spencer Reid was what you would call asexual. He never had a real relationship; actually he never had a real date before. After all, he had finished high school at 13 and had been the bullied kid. It wasn't the perfect conditions to fall in love. Even now, only a little bit younger than the other students; he was in his own universe. It was probably because he was working on his third PhD. And now after a request from his mom, he had agreed to take one of the self-defense classes offered by Caltech.

It was nine o'clock on a Wednesday morning and after three cups of coffee, Reid stood in too large sweatpants with two dozen, or so, students in front of their new teacher. The black, muscular man was the first person to ever make Reid feel this way. When he first started to talk, Reid felt dizzy, his voice was warm and sensual to the young genius' ears. His name was Derek Morgan.

Reid got paired up with another boy slightly taller and bigger than him. But after just a couple minutes, the other was so obviously better that it was almost painful to watch. At the end of the 90 minutes, Reid had added 3 new facts to his list.

Fact 6: He sucked at fighting

Fact 7: He was exhausted and at least half of his 639 muscles hurt.

And the most important.

Fact 8: He had the biggest crush on Derek Morgan.

_Everything has been figured out, except how to live.  
><em>Jean-Paul Sartre


	2. Telling His Best Friend

Hey! Here's the second chapter and it's a little longer. Hope you like it. Review please, even if it's just a word.

_Update: Thanks to my new beta._

* * *

><p>Being a thirteen year old genius in a Las Vegas public high school, Reid was used to being beaten up. But this time, the situation was completely different.<p>

Fact 1: He was covered in bruises from the first self-defense class.

Fact 2: He couldn't wait to go back.

Normally, Spencer would have done everything possible to stay away from anything causing him to get hurt… especially if this anything was an anyone. Getting dressed that morning, he couldn't help himself but to think about his handsome teacher. Had it been any other teacher, Reid would have probably never set a foot in that class, no matter what he had promised his mom. He had written it anyway. But Derek Morgan was hot and had something Reid longed to find in a lover. He knew things Reid didn't.

Reid shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He needed to concentrate on his classes; actually, he should have left minutes ago. Reid got out of his apartment, luckily enough; he wasn't stuck in the Caltech dorms with a roommate. That would have been a pain in the ass more than anything. He didn't get along well with people his age, well any age really.

Still in thought, Reid made it to his classroom. For the three following hours, the young doctor listened absently. Not that it really mattered, as he already knew the textbook by heart. Finally, the class ended and it was time for Reid to do some real work. The teenager was teaching a third year mathematics class. If he felt uncomfortable with people in everyday situations, this was one place where he was comfortable. Even if the students weren't happy with him as their teacher; they respected him, he was a good teacher.

After his own class, Reid left the school to go to his favourite coffee shop. He didn't understand what people liked about Starbucks. The overpriced, overcrowded place didn't serve good coffee. At least not by Dr. Reid standards. When he crossed the door, a soft and cheerful voice called his name.

"Spence! There you are. I've been waiting for you. Are you all right? I didn't see you yesterday and you're coming in just now."

Spencer smiled as his mind came across a long time known fact.

Fact 3: She was the only person, other than his mother, that actually cared for him.

"I'm fine. Good afternoon JJ."

"Spence?"

"I'm fine, I swear. I just have an extra class that's all."

"Seriously, Spence. You have enough studying to do as it is."

"Not that kind of class, JJ. I'm taking a self-defense class."

"That's good."

While talking, the young blonde woman had made her way from behind the counter to Reid. She hugged him making the teen uncomfortable. He didn't like being touched. In fact, he always seemed to wince every time someone was too close, except for her. JJ was his best and only friend even if she was a couple years older. Reid returned the hug awkwardly.

The blonde woman went back to the counter while Reid sat at his favourite table. JJ came back with two steaming cups of coffee. The young man looked at his friend, the wheels in his head turning full speed.

Fact 4: She was beautiful.

Jennifer Jareau was indeed really beautiful. People's heads turned when she walked down the street. She also had the sweetest laugh that made Reid cheery. And more than anything, she was just sweet and soft just like her voice. Everyone loved JJ and the kids loved her even more. She was the exact opposite of Reid.

Fact 5: When he was with her, Reid was always reminded of the Reid-effect.

Reid was convinced to be plagued by what he had called the Reid-effect. It affected dogs and kids, but mostly dogs… and kids. Derek, on the other hand, looked like the kind of man that would be great with both and would love it. Reid shook his head sharply. Why was he thinking about Derek Morgan of all people?

"Are you okay, Spence?"

"Oh! Yeah, just… something on my mind. No big deal." Spencer said waving his hand around dismissingly, a weird look on his face.

"Spencer. This isn't nothing. What's going on?" Asked JJ an excited look on her face.

"Nothing." He said with little conviction, as his mind was searching for any way out.

Fact 6: He couldn't lie to JJ. He was probably screwed.

"You know you can't lie to me for too long. Tell me. Is it about this class you took?"

Reid moved uncomfortably in his chair as JJ got worried.

"Nobody hurt you right?"

"No! Why would you automatically I got hurt?"

"Well, you're not taking this class just for fun, are you? And you're so small, skinny and kind of childish."

"JJ!"

"Come on Spence, you know you make an ideal target."

The teenager didn't answer.

Fact 7: Statistically, his physical appearance made him more prone to being attacked.

"See, so if you haven't been hurt and it happened in that class…"

"What makes you think it happened in class?"

"You didn't deny it. Face it, honey, you're like a teacher, always correcting me and you didn't"

"I'm not like a teacher, JJ. I am one."

"You know what I mean. So, is there someone special in this class?"

Reid didn't answer and started blushing furiously making JJ squeal.

"Ok. Who is it? Is she in one of your other classes? What's her name?"

"Shhh. Why do you have to be so loud?"

"Wait you've never talked about her before. Does it mean she's just in that class?"

"It's not one of the students…" mumbled Reid turning even redder.

"Oh. My. God. You like your teacher! This is so naughty. So what's her name?"

"**HIS **name is Derek. Derek Morgan."

JJ let out a totally girly, high pitched and un-JJ like squeal.

"Tell me all about him."

Fact 8: He was so totally screwed.

_Je préfère encore avoir du temps, plutôt que d'avoir l'heure._ Babine

* * *

><p>Hey again, today's quote is obviously in French. It's from a movie called Babine. It's from my home, from Quebec which is the French province in Canada for those who don't know. It's one of my favorite quotes and movies. The translation would be: I'd rather have time than the time. The difference is not as marked as in French, but...<p> 


	3. The Teacher and the Hacker

Hi everyone. Sorry it has been long, but I found myself a beta. You can thank deathtechie for the correction. Small chapter, but it needed to be cut there. The next chapter is almost finish and should be online tomorrow or the day after (Montreal time). Hope you'll enjoy and thanks again to my 4 reviewers.

PS: Chapters 1 and 2 have been reviewed, not the story, but the grammar and sense.

* * *

><p>A blonde, cheerful and colourful young woman was standing in front of a door knocking on it. After five minutes of doing so, she picked a key from her pocket and opened the door. Once inside she ignored the clothes scattered around the floor and made a beeline for the bedroom. Opening the curtains in the room she shouted.<p>

"Rise and shine, hot stuff, rise and shine!"

A groan came from the pile of blankets quickly followed by two heads. The black couple obviously naked looked at the perky woman still half-sleeping.

"Good morning, baby girl." Said the man sleepily.

"Who the hell is she?" Asked the woman in bed.

The blonde woman looked at her with disdain.

"**I** am Penelope Garcia. And I don't care who you are, but you are getting out of this bed, putting your clothes on, and be gone in the next five minutes. Now, OUT."

The black woman got up and left almost immediately, a little bit scared by Penelope's attitude. Once she heard the door of the apartment close, Penelope turned toward the black man.

"You know, my chocolate god of thunder, you could do so much better than these women."

"If you say so. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're going for breakfast, remember. You also promised to tell me how your first class went yesterday. I will wait for you in the kitchen with the coffee."

"Can't it wait for a couple hours?"

"Derek Morgan!"

"Fine, I'm coming."

Derek and Penelope were sitting in their favourite restaurant. It was the place where they had met years ago. The two fourteen-year-old teenagers had been fighting for the last table available. Ever since, they had been the best of friends. They were almost glued to each other in high school. They were an unexpected duo: the jock and the geeky nerd.

"So, how was your first class?"

"Fine. Some definitely need that class." He said rolling his eyes.

"Anybody in mind?" Asked his friend knowingly.

"You know me too well, baby girl. Yes, there's this skinny white kid. He looks so defenseless and all. Seriously, he can't be older than 16 and I'm generous."

"Come on he has to be older than that, what would he be doing at Caltech otherwise?"

"I don't know, maybe he's the kid of one of the faculty members or something. I just know… anyway, it doesn't matter." He said absently.

Penelope raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"What?" Asked Morgan.

"Nothing, just thinking." Assured the blonde. _"Well nothing yet." _She thought. "I say he's just young looking. "

"Hmm. Have you talked to Em recently?"

"Yes, yesterday in fact. She's coming back."

"It took her long enough. Where was she?"

"Spain."

A long silence fell between the two friends. Both of them were thinking about their brown-haired friend and her sometimes-poor judgmental skills. They sat there for nearly ten minutes, sipping their coffee and finishing their breakfast. Garcia let out a sigh.

"You need to let her breathe, handsome." She said softly. "You got to trust her, she's an adult now. She's not the crazy, rebel teenager she was in high school."

"When she starts using her brain, then I'll trust her. How's…" started Derek.

"Fine, she can't wait to be back home."

"That's good."

Another silence took place, this one more comfortable than the last. Suddenly, Penelope smiled.

"So, when is your next class?"

"Tomorrow… and no you can't come to see the boy." Added Morgan quickly.

"Oh, that's so not fair! I don't have anything to do during the day." Whimpered Penelope, loosing her smile.

"Don't tell me you've run short on things to hack?" asked her best friend amused.

"My computer is dead. I dropped my coffee on it…"

Derek stopped himself from laughing at his best friend's sad face. Even if the situation was funny, it didn't mean good things for him. A Penelope without a computer meant a Penelope bored, and a Penelope bored was a Penelope capable of anything imaginable. Unfortunately, this anything was more often than not Derek's love life or lack othereof.

"Don't worry, silly girl. We'll find you something to do."

"Yeah, like what?"

"How about finding you a job."

"No thanks. Are you going to help this kid or what?"

Derek almost hit his head on the table. Once Garcia was focused on something nothing could get her to drop it.

"Why do you mind so much?"

"You, my sweet cheeks, are so blind." Smiled Penelope.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek frowning.

"Don't worry, you'll understand one day."

Being used to his friend's weirdness, Derek didn't say anything and just smiled at her. Of course, he was going to help this skinny white kid. It was his job after all.

Garcia smiled, the same thoughts going through her head. Of course, Derek was going to help this kid, but, her, Penelope Garcia, Goddess of all things, knew the real reason why.

She sighed. _"this was going to be so good."_

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one"_

C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p>So, tell me: loved it, hated it? Let me hear… or read! Good night and sweet dreams.<p> 


	4. Nate Stevens and Stupidity

Hi, everybody. So here's the new chapter. This one is longer and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>Fact 1: He was up early.<p>

Fact 2: It was abnormal.

Reid never woke up early. He always ended up falling asleep in his books or papers at night. His alarm would wake him up in the morning just in time to drink a couple cups of coffee. Noting that, it was an anomaly for him to be awake almost an hour before his alarm was due to go off.

Fact 3: Spencer was nervous.

It was the only explanation. That same morning, he had his second self-defense class. The last two days, he was so preoccupied by his crush on Derek that he had totally forgotten about being self-conscious about his obvious lack of coordination and the fact that he was overall the definition of awkwardness. Reid turned an interesting shade of red before letting his head hit his desk.

"_Oh my god."_ He thought. _"I probably made such a fool of myself."_

Fact 4: He shouldn't go back just to avoid embarrassing himself further.

Fact 5: As much as we wanted to, he couldn't keep himself away from Derek.

Spencer hit his head repeatedly on the desk until it hurt. His brilliant mind knew it was incredibly stupid to hit his head on a desk.

Fact 6: Derek Morgan made him stupid, like an IQ under 100 stupid.

He was a genius for god sake, he was supposed to think rationally and that one man could make his brain go into mush. Standing up, Reid made his way to the bedroom. Opening his drawer, he went in search of his best pair of sweatpants and his favourite T-shirt.

If he was going back to class, he would at least look presentable… not that there was any chance a man like Derek would like a young teenager like himself. Hell, Derek was probably as straight as an arrow. He looked like he could have any woman he wanted and a lot of men wouldn't mind being his lover. Reid sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee. One or two more and he would be ready.

The dog jumped on the bed, waking his master up at the same time. Derek laughed and pet the dog.

"Hey there! You know, I wonder why I didn't leave you with Penelope. I could live without those mornings. Down Clooney!"

The dog looked at his master shaking his tail. Derek sighed but got up anyway: Clooney was using the _Feed me_ look on him and he was unable to resist it. While the dog was eating, Derek sat at the table with a steaming cup of coffee and went over his class planning for the day.

After breakfast, Derek and Clooney found themselves outside for their morning jog. While running with his dog, Derek let his mind drift back to that scrawny student of his. He would do as had silently promised and would help the kid. Then he would be finished with him, the boy would be the best in the class. Crossing the park in front of his apartment, Derek found himself grinning from ear to ear though he had no idea why.

It was 9:15 and Reid was running. He was reading a book and hadn't seen the time pass. Now, he needed to hurry if he didn't want to be late. He made it to the gym in ten minutes.

"_Shit!"_ Spencer thought._ "The locker room."_

Fact 7: Locker room = danger!

Being a genius didn't mean Reid had been exempt of P.E. all his school years. To his utter horror, the teenager had been force to attend every single class and even worse: participate. That had made him obligated to share the locker room with older boys who enjoyed nothing more than teasing and taunting the thirteen year old. Even now that he was at Caltech, Reid wasn't a fool. Every single jock who had made it – god knows how – in the faculty absolutely loves to remember the old days with the still younger Reid. This was the reason behind why he always kept far from the locker room or in the impossibility of the first option; he'd get in before everyone else.

But not today.

The young doctor swallowed nervously and entered the men's locker room. All the heads turned toward him making him uncomfortable. As suddenly as the heads had turned his way, they weren't anymore… well except one. When he recognized the other man, Spencer groaned internally. It was Nate Stevens.

Ever since Reid had been a substitute teacher for one of Nate's class, things had been more than tense. As he wasn't one of Reid's permanent students, the doctor had nothing on him and couldn't do anything. Knowing this fact very well, Nate had become the number one ex-jock teasing the poor Spencer. Teasing that had become more frequent since they had found themselves in the same engineering class.

Reid proceeded to ignore the other man, pretending not to feel the glare burning a hole in the middle of his back. Quickly, Spencer had changed and was out of the room in less than 5 minutes.

The class had started very well. But now, Spencer wasn't really sure he liked it. Derek had decided they would work in pairs to practice and learn faster, but Reid had never had much chance when it came to teams.

"You." Derek said pointing Spencer. "With, with, with… you"

The seventeen year old looked up to see who he was paired up with.

"_Just my luck."_ Spencer thought whimpering silently, he was stuck with Nate Stevens.

Fact 8: God hated him.

Fact 9: He was going to end up on his ass every time.

Spencer ended up on his ass with a loud thump. It was the twenty-seventh time, but who was counting. From the front of the class, Derek winced for the kid.

"_Ouch! Ok, time to stop the slaughter."_

Derek marched up to the place where Spencer and Nate were practising.

"Ok, guys, take a break will you?"

Spencer almost sighed in relief. Nate smirked and excused himself before going to get a drink. Once the man was out of earshot, Derek started talking with Spencer.

"Hey, you ok, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." Spencer said upset. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're having a rough time."

"Yeah… won't be the first time." The teenager mumbled.

Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Do you want me to give you another partner, kid ?" he inquired.

"No!" Reid almost screamed. "I'm fine. You'll see. I'll get him."

Surprised, Derek didn't say a word. He had to give it to the kid. He was stubborn. The black man smiled. Things were getting interesting.

"Fine. I'll let you have a go for the rest of the class. But next time, you won't be with him."

Spencer didn't answer and made his way to the water fountain. Soon the two students were back on their mat practising. Fifty minutes later, as Derek announced the end of the class, a crunching sound followed by a loud thump was heard.

Every head turned to look at the origin of the sound. Nate Stevens laid flat on his back looking astonished while Spencer stood up holding his bloody nose looking as astonished as Nate.

Nate stood up looking ready to hit the other man. Derek jumped between the two.

"Ok, everyone, it'll be all for today. You should leave, Stevens. I'll see you all on Friday."

Spencer didn't know if it was the stature or the tone of the black man, but Nate turned his back on them and left the room soon followed by the rest of the students. As the last students left, Derek turned his attention on Spencer. He held up a hand to touch the teenager's nose. Spencer winced.

"Shit! He didn't miss you. It's probably broken." Derek said apologetically.

"I told you I'd get him!" said Spencer cheerily.

Derek started to laugh uncontrollably. Spencer looked so funny holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're incredible, you know that."

"What?"

"You're really stubborn, you know that. Come on, let's take care of that nose."

Derek took Spencer's hand and led him to a bench. Spencer blushed at the gesture, nobody, except JJ, had never touched him so softly. He didn't know if Derek knew what he was doing, but Spencer loved it. Suddenly, like if he was reading Reid's thoughts, Derek let go of the young genius' hand blushing slightly.

They sat on the bench as Morgan silently attended to Reid's nose. As Spencer winced for the second time, Derek started talking.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

"It's fine and it's not the first time."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked frowning.

"I finished high school at thirteen. I got my share of beatings."

"What? Then how old are you? Fourteen? You're in your first year, right kid?"

The irritated, surprised and patronizing tone annoyed the hell out of Spencer. Standing up, Spencer let his anger rise.

"I'm not fourteen, but eighteen. I know I look younger than I am, but I'm not that young. And I'll have you know that I am working on my third PHD. And stop calling me a kid."

"Fine, I'm so…"

"No, you're not, but it's fine."

Spencer made his way to the gym door.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"Spencer. Spencer Reid."

With that Spencer left the gym. Derek chuckled quietly. Spencer Reid. Well, this Spencer Reid was amazing.

_A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love. _

Stendhal

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Loved it or hated it? Take a second and leave me a review.<p> 


	5. Best Friends and Realizations

Ok, everyone, here's chapter five. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you'll like this chapter. The inspiration came at eleven last night and I finish around midnight. Thanks again to my beta: deathtechie.

* * *

><p>Spencer was back in his apartment. In his head, he was going over what had happened.<p>

Fact 1: His nose hurt like hell.

Fact 2: He'd just screamed at his crush and teacher.

"Oh my god! What I am going to do?" Spencer moaned, realizing that he'd just screamed at his crush and teacher.

Just as he was pacing the floor in worry, the door opened and JJ entered. Once she saw the darkening nose of her friend, JJ stopped dead in her tracks.

"Spencer Reid! What happened to your nose?" She said in her mother-like voice.

"I… It was just an accident. Derek…"

"Derek? Does Derek Morgan have anything to do with your injury? If it's the case he'll have to answer to me." JJ said furiously.

"What? No, no, no! It was Nate Stevens. Derek just took a look at my nose."

"Well, I like this Nate Stevens even less than before and I've never seen him in my life!"

"Please JJ. Anyway, I'll have you know that I put him down just after he injured me."

JJ smiled proudly and hugged him.

"So, if that's not what you were worrying about what is it? Are you ok?"

"No!" Spencer whined before sitting on the couch.

"Tell me all about it, sweetie." His friend said, before sitting on a chair facing the teenager.

"There's nothing to tell."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She obviously didn't believe him and the genius knew that.

"What? There is nothing to tell… well except that he is an arrogant, conceited, intolerable, insufferable asshole!"

"You do know you're repeating yourself."

"And he makes me feel like an idiot, twice in less than an hour."

"Twice?"

At JJ's question, Reid blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah, I kind of screamed at him. I screamed at my teacher and that is bad enough. But furthermore, I screamed at the one crush I ever really had. I ruined the already small chances I had, JJ." The teenager whispered sadly.

The woman smiled softly, went to sit next to Spencer and hugged him.

"_Poor Spencer, he never gets what he wants."_ She thought sadly.

Derek was putting away the mats he had used that day when his cell phone rang.

"Morgan."

"_Eh sexy, it's the goddess of technology."_

"Hey, baby girl. What's going on?"

"_What? I can't call you without wanting something now."_

"Pen, baby."

"_Okay fine. So he's hot. You forgot to mention that."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_That boy you were talking about, he's a cutie!"_

"Wait. I told you not to come."

"_Oh, but I didn't…"_

"Penelope Garcia."

"_I swear."_

"Then how did you… Tell me you didn't."

"_Seriously, you'd thought that a school like Caltech would have a better online security system. Hacking those cameras was so easy."_

"I'm going to pretend I've never heard you."

"_As you wish sweet cheeks. By the way, what happened at the end of the class?"_

"He got mad at me. Apparently, he's a genius of some sort."

"_Really?"_ Garcia asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah! It's incredible; he finished high school at thirteen."

"_You were failing your maths at thirteen. Hey, don't tell me you were right about his age?"_

"You see, that's exactly why he got mad. I assumed he was like fourteen or something… and that he was in his first year."

"_And!"_ She asked excitedly. _"Is he?"_

"No, he said he was eighteen and that he's working on his third PHD." Morgan admitted disbelievingly.

"_You got yourself a genius and a pretty boy… I mean student."_

"You're right. He's quite the Pretty Boy, isn't he? But, I knew that on Monday."

A long silence passed. The kind of silence that spoke so loud, that held so much sense. Penelope smiled knowingly.

"God, I'm so screwed." Derek said as he realize what had happened. "Spencer will never talk to me again."

"_So, his name's Spencer, huh."_

"Shut up, baby girl." He said blushing like never before.

"_Ok, you need help, my chocolate Adonis. Come to my lair, would you?"_

"Why?"

"_Come and see, come and see. Bye, handsome. See you later."_

The cheerful woman hung up and Morgan looked at his cell phone in disbelief. She was getting crazier with every day. Nonetheless, he put his cell phone in his pocket and left the Caltech gym. Once in his car, he drove in direction of Garcia's apartment.

Garcia's apartment screamed Garcia. Her apartment was as colourful and cheery as its owner. Penelope asked Derek to sit on the couch whole she sat next to him.

"Ok, honey. I'm going to… no. How am I going to say this?"

"What is it, mamma? You can tell me anything, remember."

"You're going to learn something important and you can't freak out on me. We don't have time for this."

"Shoot."

"I want you to know that I really wanted you to understand this on your own. Unfortunately, you obviously fucked everything up and I have to pick up the pieces."

"You are starting to scare me, here."

"Ok. So, here it goes: you're gay and you're seriously in love with that pretty boy of yours."

Reid woke up on his couch with JJ fast asleep against him. As he replayed his dream in his head, he started to panic. It was his hyperventilation that woke his best friend up. Putting her hands on each of his shoulder, JJ tried to calm Reid down. Once she had managed it, she went in the kitchen, only to return a couple minutes later with two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"So what happened? Are you going to tell me or is it one of your Spencer Reid secret nightmares?" JJ asked.

Spencer came with his own set of secret nightmares. He had never told JJ what they were about and JJ had never asked. It was a silent deal between the two. Every once in a while, the teenage genius would go to JJ's or would call her. No matter what she was doing, who she was with or what time it was, JJ would stop by and comfort Reid. They would either simply talk or sit in silence.

"No, no this time. I just realized something JJ."

"What is it?

And as the words wrote themselves in his mind, Reid spoke them aloud.

Fact 3: I'm madly in love with Derek Morgan.

_Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love._

Albert Einstein

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? I'm going to let you choose by democracy: do you want the next chapter to start by our genius Spencer Reid or by our hot teacher Derek Morgan? Leave me a review and tell me. You have all Saturday until midnight, guys.<p> 


	6. The Goddess Always Knows

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it took that long. As some know, all Saturday I was taking care of my 6 year old neighbour. I knew that, so I gave until Saturday night for the votes. But then, on Sunday, my cousin came and I passed the day with her, planning my younger brother birthday cake: an Xbox controller. As I want it to be perfect, it takes a lot of preparation befor even having to bake it. And yesterday, I passed it fighting over the phone with FedEx who left my home without ringing the bell to deliver my package. They had my laptop. Saying I was pissed off would be a euphemism.

Anyway, normally this chapter would have been twice the size, but I thought I'd post the first part for you. Hope you'll enjoy. Anne

* * *

><p>"Garcia, I'm not gay."<p>

"Ok then you are Spencersexual."

"Listen, baby girl, you're wrong."

"All right, tell me what you know about Spencer."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Fine. He's cute and shy. He looks out of place in class. Hell, he's totally awkward in his own body. He's apparently a genius who finished high school at thirteen years old and he got beaten up for it. He's working on his third PHD and he's only eighteen. I know he's eighteen, obviously. Well, of course, I know his last name too."

"Now, what do you know about that girl I found you in bed with?"

"Er... I think her name was Sarah... or maybe it was Sandra."

"See, you slept with that woman and you don't know anything about her. But you spoke to that boy for five minutes and you know 10 things about him already. You don't give that attention to anybody. There was me, Emily and Meghan." Penelope paused. "The three women of your life, except your family... Tell me you can see that."

"I can't baby girl, I can't."

"It doesn't matter you know. He's not the past."

"I have to go." Morgan said standing up.

"Be careful on the road, okay." The blonde asked, before hugging him.

"You know me too well." Derek tried to joke.

"Derek Morgan." Said Penelope, in her mother-like tone.

"I promise and I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Off you go, now."

Penelope Garcia stood powerless at her window, watching her best friend in the entire world run away from his feelings, from the one thing that could make him happy.

"_God" _She thought. _"I hope I did the right thing."_

Derek had driven for about three hours before he stopped in front of a bar. He went in, sat at the bar and asked for a scotch. The bartender, a young woman, looking barely over 21, smiled at him seductively.

"Having a rough day?" she asked putting a long string of light brown hair behind her ear.

Derek smiled softly, Spencer had that habit too. Numerous times in class, the black man had seen him do it. It was adorable on Spencer, but on that girl it seemed childish now. Derek sighed. He was thinking about that skinny white boy again. He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. She wasn't half as beautiful as the young man.

"I could help you, you know. Make this day a little more pleasurable."

Derek looked at the girl feeling sick and that's when he realized it: Garcia had been right all along. He was desperately in love with Spencer Reid. The man dropped his head. A week before, he would have taken up the woman's offer without second thoughts. Now, he felt like throwing up. Hell, a week before, he didn't believe in love at first sight and look at him now. No one could compete with Spencer and surely not that slutty bartender. He looked up at the woman to find her waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Not interested." He declared putting a bill on the bar and leaving, his scotch left untouched.

Spencer and JJ had talked for about fifty minutes, well Spencer had rambled and JJ had listened, before the girl had dozed off and ended up falling asleep altogether. The young genius, on the other hand, hadn't slept at all. It was nine o' clock and he was on his tenth coffee of the morning. He'd been able to restrain himself until four, not a minute later.

A sound startled him. Turning around, the teenager found his blonde friend looking at him sleepily.

"I don't even want to know which one it is." She mumbled, before sitting herself at the table.

"Do you want one?" the teenager asked.

"Thanks, sweetie, but I got to run. I have that socio lecture and a shift at the coffee shop. Come and see me later, okay."

"Yeah, sure, I'll come after my class. I'll be there for lunch, all right?"

"Yeah, of course, dear. See you then."

JJ hugged the boy and left. Spencer sighed and went to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he turned the TV on to Discovery Channel and took one of his engineering textbook. He should work a little, and maybe it would keep the Derek Morgan thoughts away.

The phone rang. It was a bright pink, glittery phone.

"The goddess is speaking." Penelope answered.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Good morning to you too, cupcake."

"There was that girl at the bar last night. You know big boobs and all, the one that I would have fucked without hesitation."

"And?" Penelope pressed.

"I felt sick. All I could think about was him."

Penelope squealed happily.

"Does that mean you are going to try to have him?"

"Since when do I settle for only trying?"

"That's my man. Go get him, tiger!"

"Don't worry about that baby girl."

"I'm so proud of you, I thought your only love would be Meghan."

"You know, I won't forget my princess."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, I have to go, my eggs are burning."

"Bye, baby girl."

"Bye handsome."

Garcia hung up and Derek found himself sitting alone in his living room staring at his phone. Sighing, he scrolled down his contacts list and stopped at the one he was looking for. Pressing the little key with a green phone on it, he put the cell to his ear. Soon, the familiar voice of his friend was heard.

"_Hola, está el contestador automático de Emily y Meghan. Deja su mensaje después el señal vocal__. __Hi, it's Emily and Meghan voicemail. Leave your message after the beep."_

BEEP!

"Hey Em. Hey princess. It's Derek, call me back, okay. I love you, princess."

Derek hung up the phone. Of course, the first time he called in months and he had to get the voicemail. Normally, he was so lucky about those things, but not today. Anyway, he had other things to do, like finding one Spencer Reid.

Derek had jumped in his car and drove to Caltech... that had been an hour ago. He had first tried the reception, but the woman had refused to give anything up even after he had flirted like crazy. This woman was abnormal.

Now, he was looking around, searching for someone who knew Spencer. The thought of the boy brought him to think about the adorable shy smile, Spencer wore. Because of that, he didn't see the young girl standing in front of him looking at a board. The two of them fell down. A few seconds later, Derek stood up, helping the girl to do the same.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked. "I'm sorry. I have been looking for someone and I didn't see you there."

"Yes, I'm fine. Who are you looking for, maybe I can help."

"Thanks. His name is Spencer. Spencer Reid. You know him?"

The young woman blushed bright red.

"You mean, Professor Reid... I mean Doctor Reid."

Derek's eyes widen, that girl had a crush on his Spencer. The man smiled nonetheless. At eighteen, Spencer was a university Professor.

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know where he is?"

"He's not here right now. His last class ended about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh! I see." Said Derek disappointed.

Sensing said disappointment, the woman said softly.

"Habitually, he goes to this small coffee shop two streets down."

"How do you know that?" Derek asked, frowning.

"You better not ask." The girl said, blushing even more if it was possible.

The black man said nothing, but thanked the girl before he started walking toward the coffee shop. Once he was there, he froze, not sure if he should go in.

_Life was always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act.  
><em>Paulo Coelho

* * *

><p>So, what did you liked, what did you hated? And sorry for those who wanted more of Spencer. It's on the second part.<p> 


	7. Asking Spencer Out

Ok, before you start hurting me, I'm going to apologize. I receive this earlier, but I was at my friend's. We went to see the final movie of my favourite book/movie serie : HArry Potter. I'm not going to admit I cried. So, here's the chapter. Thanks to my very busy beta deathtechie. Thanks to the reviewers too.

* * *

><p>Spencer was talking animatedly to JJ, sitting on the counter of the coffee shop, a tick and heavy-looking book in his hand. The bell alerting the presence of a new costumer chimed catching the two friends' attention. Turning around, Spencer found himself looking at the one and only Derek Morgan.<p>

Fact 1: Spencer was speechless.

So speechless that he dropped his book to the floor. The sound made every customer's head turn his way, but he was too busy looking at Derek to notice anything. Spencer didn't know how it was possible. Statistically speaking, the chances were almost inexistent. So how was it that the man, he was in love, stood in the doorway of his favourite coffee shop?

The genius just stood there, looking at the black man with a mixed look of surprise, nervousness and a little of adoration. From the doorway, Derek stood staring back at the young man looking as nervous and surprised as Spencer, but his eyes also held a hint of sadness. The two men stood there, so busy staring at each other that the world seemed to have stopped. Unknown to the two, everyone was watching, too, especially JJ.

The blonde woman ran her eyes from one to the other before it suddenly clicked in her head. Of course, that man was the infamous Derek Morgan. Smirking, she turned her attention back to the couple.

It was like a movie. One of those looks where you can see all the love in the world. A love so pure, that JJ had hope for the first time. She had hope that maybe, her genius and awkward best friend would maybe get his happily ever after kind of ending.

Suddenly, Derek realized he was staring and dropped his eyes. At first, it had seemed such a good idea, coming here and asking his Pretty Boy out on a date. But now, he was obviously interrupting him while he was with his girlfriend. Only his pride kept him from walking out of there as fast as his feet could go.

He slowly made his way to the counter. He stopped right in front of Spencer. There were just a couple inches between the two. JJ faked a cough and the magic disappeared. The two men and all the customers seemed to come back to reality. The teenager blushed, turned around and got off the countertop while Derek took a couple of steps back.

"Hi, Spencer."

Spencer looked at the man, unable to find his voice.

Fact 2: He probably looked like an idiot, or at least he felt like one.

"Hi" He said softly, finding his voice somehow.

Spencer received JJ's elbow in the ribs, causing him to wince and by the same occasion his mind came back to life.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry! Derek, this is Jennifer Jareau. JJ, this is Derek Morgan, my self-defense teacher."

"Nice girlfriend you got yourself, kid." Derek said with difficulty.

Spencer turned fire red as JJ started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh! No, no! JJ is my best friend. I'm single." Spencer managed to say. "And stop calling me kid." He had as an afterthought.

"Oh! Great… I mean… it's not… huh… Sorry about the kid thing and about yesterday too." Derek said releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"It's fine, but thanks." Spencer smiled.

"Talking about fine, how's your nose?" The black man asked raising a hand to touch the teenager's face.

"Good." Spencer answered softly, blushing at the gesture. "It's not broken."

"You're lucky. Stevens is a big guy, he could have broken it easily."

Derek drew his hand back. A comfortable silence took place between the two. They waited a couple minutes, waiting to see who would talk first. Finally, Derek stroked the back of his neck in a nervous gesture before he started talking.

"So, yeah. I was looking for you."

"Really?" Spencer said, physically perking up.

The young genius mentally slapped himself over his action.

Fact 3: He wasn't a thirteen-year-old girl in love for the first time.

Fact 4: He needed to find a cure for love stupidity.

The older man took the younger's reaction as a good sign, giving him the courage to continue.

"Yeah. Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Derek said rapidly.

"Oh! No."

Spencer saw Derek's face fell.

"I mean, I would love to, but I can't. I'm giving a lecture at Caltech tomorrow night. It's on advanced mathematics and complex theorems like Fermat or… And I'm rambling again, I'm sorry. You probably don't even care." Reid said, blushing once more.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Derek replied truthfully. "How about we make it a lunch date?" He added hopeful. "You know, after my class."

Spencer frowned and smiled sadly.

"I only have thirty minutes of lunch tomorrow."

His gaze fell on JJ who was glaring at him.

"But, if you don't mind weird fluorescent lettuce, you could join me in the cafeteria, after class."

"Sounds perfect, I would love that." Derek answered calmly even though his heart was pounding.

"Great!" Spencer said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good. So … I guess I'm going to go." Derek said, as if he was trying to convinced himself.

"Yeah... ok."

"Bye Spencer. Bye JJ" he said, remembering the blonde's presence.

He walked backward toward the door. The black man took in Spencer's brilliant smile before finally leaving. The second, he couldn't see Morgan, Spencer let out his joy. His joy was matched by JJ's who was already making plans for his clothes.

Fact 5: Spencer Reid did squeal like a thirteen-year-old in love for the first time.

_The purpose of our lives is to be happy.  
><em>Dalai Lama

* * *

><p>What did you like? Did not like? Come on with the reviews, if you're nice and taking a second to do it, I'll post Chapter 8 tomorrow (Monday for me). It's written and beta'd. Love Anne.<p> 


	8. Derek Has a Girlfriend!

So, I guess you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next one. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>Fact 1: Spencer was nervous.<p>

He stood in front of his wardrobe, not knowing what we should wear today. He had to look good… well as he could after a self-defense class. He was about to tear his hair off when the bell rang.

He opened the door and found JJ standing on his front step.

"Need help, Spence?"

"You're a life saver, JJ. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know. Come on, show me the way."

SRDM

"The phone rang. It was a bright pink, glittery phone. Yep, it was the phone of the extraordinary, the one and only Penelope Garcia."

"You know I love you, baby girl, but stop narrating the story of your life, please."

"Ok, my chocolate cupcake, what's going on?"

"I got a date with pretty boy!"

Penelope squealed.

"Seriously ! When? Where? How?" she said excitedly.

"You don't really think that I will tell you. I won't tell you until after the date."

"What? Why? You always tell me everything." She said pouting.

"Not this time, darling, not this time. I just needed to tell you, okay."

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me about it after."¸

"We'll see. I'll call you after."

SRDM

When Derek arrived, Spencer was already in the gym, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He was reading. The teacher smiled, it was something only Spencer would do: read a book in a gym… even if it was empty. Derek slowly made his way toward Spencer.

"What are you reading?"

Spencer jumped and looked around. When he recognized Derek he relaxed. The black man laughed at the teenager.

"Hi. I'm sorry I startled you. So what are you reading?"

"_Lettres__ Persanes._"

"What?"

"_Persian Letters_ from Montesquieu."

"I probably skipped that class. Who the hell is he?"

"He's a French philosopher."

"Yeah… I skipped that class."

Both of them laughed.

"Yeah. I… I read a lot. It's one of the books I like the most."

"What's your favourite?"

"That's a secret!"

"You'll tell me one day?"

"We'll see."

The two men looked at each other, the same smile on their face.

"So… Are we still on for lunch?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said instantly.

"Great."

The other students started entering and the boys separated. The class started, but neither Spencer nor Derek were really concentrating. Both of them were thinking about their date. Derek was enough there to carefully put Nate Stevens with another student, far away from Spencer, because judging by the looks he was sending it wouldn't have ended well.

By the time the class ended, Derek and Spencer were ready to go. Spencer was the first in and out of the locker room. Waiting as Derek finished with some students and as he changed, Spencer got his book out. Derek came back in the gym to find his date in the exact same place he found him about two hours ago.

"Ready to go, pretty boy?" He asked.

"Pretty boy?" Spencer blushed as he raised his head.

"It's better than kid, isn't it?" Derek smirked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I think it suits you."

"Mmm. If you say so." The teenager mumbled.

Derek frowned. Apparently, high school had not only given him bruises, but had also messed with his head. The younger man obviously didn't see how beautiful he was, especially to Derek. The kid wouldn't believe in the things he did to Derek either, the black man would bet on it.

"I do." The man only said.

And that truthful and simple answer made Spencer smile genuinely which made Derek smile too.

Fact 2: Derek had the most beautiful smile, Spencer had ever seen.

"So, ready to go."

"Sure, let me grab my bag."

Spencer stood up and reached for his usual messenger bag.

"Let me hold this for you." Morgan said gallantly.

"It's not necessary."

"Come on, I insist."

"It's heavy." Reid warned.

"I don't mind." The other reassured.

"Fine, but I'll have warned you."

Morgan reached for the bag and was surprised to find it really heavy.

"Damn! What did you put in this? Bricks?"

"Just books, but I guess you're not a big fan of those."

"Got that right, pretty boy."

The two laughed as they made their way toward the door. That's when they saw the silhouettes for the first time. As they took a couple more steps, Derek sighed, passing a hand at the back of his neck in that nervous motion he made at the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry for that, pretty boy." Derek whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked.

Derek turned towards the door.

"Baby girl! What are you doing here?" Derek said uncomfortably.

"_Baby girl"_ Spencer thought.

He felt his throat tightened as the explanation dawned on him.

Fact 3: Derek had a girlfriend.

Spencer sighed quietly. Of course he did, a man like Derek wouldn't be single. The young genius almost whimpered at the thought. This was supposed to be different. Spencer had never really fallen in love with someone. He had silly crushes over the years, but the couple boyfriends he had weren't… well… good. And the relationships had gone and ended badly.

Spencer shook his head, chasing his tears away at the same time. He wouldn't be the dirty little secret anymore, the dirty mistress like JJ always said. Boyfriends from the past had been jerks and interested in two things: using his intelligence for their profit or sex, mostly sex. Derek was supposed to be different; he didn't act like any of men of his past. Spencer felt safe with him. Not taking care of the other four persons present, the teenager made his way toward the exit.

"Spencer?" asked Derek in a concerned voice.

"You know what, Derek?" He said harshly.

"What?" The black man wondered, taken aback by the younger man's tone.

"Forget about our date. Just, leave me alone and pass time with your girlfriend, okay."

Without letting Derek speak a word, Spencer left the room. Once outside he ran as fast as he could to the small office he had as a teacher. As soon as he was locked in, he started to sob quietly.

Fact 4: He had no luck.

Fact 5: He hated Derek Morgan.

Fact 6: He loved Derek Morgan.

Fact 7: Fact 5 was completely false and inconsistent with fact 6.

_The heart is the only broken instrument that works_.  
>T.E. Kalem<p>

* * *

><p>What did you or didn't like in this one? I'm half-way trhough chapter 9 and I'll post it as soon as possible. Anne<p> 


	9. Explaining Garcia… and Meghan… and Emily

Hey guys, I thought I'd post it now, since I just receive the beta'd version. Don't have a lot to say except that your reviews make my day so don't stop.  
>Here's chapter 9. Hope you'll like it.<br>Thanks to deathtechie for the beta work.

* * *

><p>Derek still stood speechless in the gym. Behind him stood Penelope, a dark-haired woman and a small little girl. The kid went to Derek and tugged on his pants.<p>

"Say, Uncle Derek, who was he?"

The black man sadly smiled and turned to the girl, picking her up.

"He's Spencer, a friend of mine, princess." He explained.

"Yeah and you should go after him" Penelope almost screamed.

"You think?" He said unsure. "He looked really mad."

"Of course, he thinks you want him as a secret or something! Now, you go after him." The black-haired woman said.

"He could be anywhere, Em!"

"Office number 256, third floor." Garcia said.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Derek nodded.

"Stay close, I'll be back. Sorry, Meg."

Putting the kid down, he stormed off.

SRDM

Derek ran up the stairs up to the third floor. Once he was on the floor he looked at every door, looking for the numbers 2-5-6. Finding the door, he stood outside, gathering all his courage to knock. Hearing the heart wrenching whimpers, he finally did it.

Inside the office, Reid had just cancelled the class he was supposed to give in ten minutes. He had stopped the crying, but he couldn't control the broken whimpers that came out of his mouth.

Fact 1: He always ended up with a broken heart.

When he heard someone knock, he put his legs tighter against his chest and tried to ignore it.

Nobody answered, but Derek knew his pretty boy was in there and he wouldn't leave until he answered the door.

Hearing the incessant knocking, Reid stood up and opened the door violently to find himself in front of one Derek Morgan.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It's not what you think, I swear."

"Then what is it? And, please, don't say you were going to break up with her. I have heard that before."

"Would not even think about it. What I meant was that I was sorry because Penelope can be a lot and I didn't have the time to talk to you about her. Pen is my best friend, we flirt a lot and we have those nicknames but that is all there is about it. I swear."

"Really?"

"Yeah and the other person, is our high school friend, Emily and her daughter Meghan. I know it seems bad, but really it's not what it looks like."

Spencer was silent for a moment, staring at Derek before he started talking.

"I guess we have both been mistaken."

"Yeah"

A comfortable silence took place. Both men were looking at each other, scared they would disappear.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Derek suddenly asked.

"Yeah... but I kind of cancelled the class. If there's no teacher, there can't be any class." Spencer explained.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense."

"So, about our date..." The teenager started.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" The black man cut him off.

"Yes." Spencer said blushing.

"Great! Give me your address and I will be there at seven, okay."

"Works for me."

Taking a pad from his messenger bag, Spencer wrote his address on it and gave it to the man. The two men looked at each other in silence before Derek said goodbye and left. Going back into his office, Spencer took his cell phone and pressed the first speed dial.

"JJ you won't believe it!"

SRDM

Derek went back to the gym and found the three girls waiting for him just outside the entrance.

"Uncle Derek!" Meghan said when she saw him.

She ran and jumped in his arms.

"Hey, princess!"

"Say Uncle Derek, is Spencer your boyfriend?"

Startled by her question, the man turned toward her mother.

"Her best friend in Spain has two dads." Emily explained.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment and turned back to the little girl.

"No honey. He isn't."

"Why? He looked nice." She said, as if it was enough for him to be his boyfriend.

"Can you keep a secret, princess?" He asked, whispering.

"Yeah, of course !" She said excitedly.

"Ok then, here's my secret: I love Spencer."

"Does it mean you're going to get married?" Meghan asked innocently.

"How about I make him my boyfriend first?"

"Yeah, and you have to make him love you first, because if he doesn't, you can't get married."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes"

"And how do I do that?"

"You have to be a prince charming." Meghan said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Why a prince charming?"

"Because they're nice and they always marry their love in the end." She explained and Derek could almost hear the duh at the end of her sentence.

"Ok..."

While the man and the kid talked, Penelope turned toward Emily.

"I thought fairytales were bad."

"No. Fairytales are bad according to my mother."

"Great" said the blonde woman.

"Because I have something for her."

"Garcia?" Emily warned.

"I swear it's nothing bad. Scout's honor."

"You were never scout."

Derek, Megan in his arms, laughed as he came closer to his two friends.

"By the way Em, where are you living?"

"About that..."

"No way!"

"Yes way. There's no place at Pen's, you're the one with the big ass apartment."

Just as he was going to reply, Meghan whined.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"In a minute, sweetheart." Emily said, smiling. "So, Der?"

"Fine, you two can crash at my place."

"Are we going to eat now?" Meghan asked with a sigh.

"How about getting Chinese on the way to my place?"

"Yeah! I love Chinese!"

The three adults started laughing.

SRDM

Fact 2: Spencer was as bad as a gossiping thirteen-year-old.

As soon as he had called, JJ got in a taxi and ended up in Spencer's office. Once she was there, Spencer proceeded to tell her the whole story: the weird nickname, his assumption, the crying, Derek's apology, the explanation and the date.

"Spencer, are you sure about this?" JJ asked gently.

"JJ…"

"Just listen, okay."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Are you sure he's not one of those guys."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do."

"I don't want to see you heartbroken, hon."

Spencer hugged JJ.

"I know and I don't want to get hurt either. But, I need to do this."

"Alright, if you're sure, I'm on your side. But, if he hurts you, he will have to answer to me."

"I'll pass the message. Now, are you going to help me with my clothes?"

JJ laughed.

JJ's fact 1: Derek Morgan better check his ass.

SRDM

Derek, Emily, Meghan and Penelope had eaten and Emily was now putting the little girl to bed. Derek decided it was time for a much needed conversation with his best friend. Both of them stood in the living room.

"I thought I asked you not to get involved in this." He said right out.

"You didn't ask, you told."

"Still, you knew this was important for me!"

"Oh! For god's sake Derek, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Really?" He asked, obviously not convinced of that fact.

"Of course not! If, for any reason, I had done so, I wouldn't have brought Em or Meghan. Think a little."

"So if they weren't there, you would have." He said, sitting on the couch.

"No, I wouldn't! Derek, this kid is the best thing that happened to you in years." Garcia said gently, sitting right next to her best friend. "I'd say it's the best thing that ever happened since we left Chicago. I wouldn't do anything to ruin that."

Derek sighed loudly and looked right in the eyes of the blonde woman. Her eyes were full of sincerity, he knew she wasn't lying.

"You know, I thought you had a dinner date. Never in a million years would I have thought you had a lunch date as a first date."

"Yeah, it's a long story." He said with a sigh.

"Are things alright now?" She asked, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, we have a date tomorrow night."

Penelope let out a high-pitch squeal. Emily got out of the bedroom instantly.

"Shhh. Meghan has just fallen asleep." She scolded.

"Well, that's my cue to go." Penelope said. "I'll see you later, my chocolate Adonis. You too, mommy-girl."

"Bye, baby girl."

"Bye Pen."

Penelope left and Derek and Emily stood one in front of the other, uncomfortable. It had been a long time since they had really talked.

"How about we make coffee and I'll tell you the story." Emily suggested.

"Works for me."

"Then let's start, because it'll be a long story."

"You grow up the day you have your first real laugh - at yourself."  
><em>Ethel Barrymore<em>

* * *

><p>Here you go, so review please. *puppy eyes*. They really make my day. Be nice ! Next chapter's the date... Anne<br>P.S.: What did you think of the JJ's fact. Good or bad?


	10. The First Date

Okay, don't kill me just yet, read the chapter before... I'm sorry, but I rewrote this a total of 6 times and I'm still not convinced I like it. I hope you will like it better than I do. Thanks once more to my wonderful reviewers and sorry if I didn't respond personnally to everyone. And you thank my incredible beta _deathtechie_ too.

* * *

><p>Saturday night, six o'clock Spencer was pacing the floor.<p>

Fact 1: Spencer hadn't been on a date for so long... well at least not a real date.

So Spencer was a little freaked out. Looking at the clock, Spencer almost had a heart attack. Jumping in the shower, Spencer started thinking about the facts he knew about dating.

_46 % of US singles chose an Italian restaurant for a first date. 68 % of the American men would waste their time on a second date if there was no chemistry on the first. 48% of first dates end with a first kiss._

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, Spencer took five minutes to relax. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as he ran around his apartment trying to get ready in time, crossing off steps as he went.

Underwear

Pants

Socks

Shirt

Hair

Change one sock to be the same as the other one

Teeth

Hair again

Change back the new sock to the old mismatched one.

Now that he was finished with getting ready, his mind went back to the statistics he knew by heart.

_97% of the men call back in the next 72 hours, after that they're not interested. 75% of first dates end up in disappointment for one or both parties…_

After fifteen minutes of this, Spencer had run out of facts. Deciding to keep his mind occupied, Reid started reciting the periodic table.

_1- Hydrogen_

_2- Helium_

_3-Lithium_

_4- Beryllium_

_5- Boron_

_6- Carb…_

The ringing of his cell phone cut his train of thought. When he opened it, he had a new text.

_Stop reciting the periodic table and put your shoes on, it's five to seven._

Spencer smiled. JJ knew him so well. He'd just finished putting his shoes on when the doorbell rang. Taking a last breath, Spencer opened the door.

Fact 2: Derek was hot.

He was wearing a dark red button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. He was standing straight with both hands behind his back. Derek, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away from the teenager. Spencer also wore black pants, but he wore a violet shirt. Shaking his head and putting his thoughts back in order, Derek let out a breath. The black man couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous about a first date. Derek smiled and removed a hand from his back as he talked, moving it around nervously.

"You look beautiful,"

"Thanks, you too." Spencer said, blushing.

"So… I know you're not a girl, but I saw it and I couldn't resist. Don't take this the wrong way."

Derek finally removed his other hand from behind his back. There, between his fingers, lay a single red rose. Spencer blushed even darker than the last time.

"It's perfect, I love it." The teenager said.

"I'm glad."

"Well, come in. I'm going to put it in water." Spencer said stepping aside to let Derek in. "Wait here for a minute."

Derek nodded. From the entrance he could see the living room. The room was crowded by books. They were everywhere. The black man smiled. He didn't know Spencer for long but it seemed normal. Spencer and books.

Spencer walked in the kitchen, pouring water in a small vase that used to be his mother's, he grinned. He never thought he would use it. He put the rose in the vase and smelled it one last time before going back to Derek. When he saw what Derek was looking at he felt his cheeks burn as the blush rose.

"Yeah" He said nervously. "I read a lot."

Surprised, Derek slightly jumped and turned toward Spencer.

"That's great, pretty boy. There are so many books here."

"Yeah, JJ calls it my fire hazard."

Derek laughed.

"Well, I can see why. So, is your favorite in there?"

"Yep, somewhere."

"Are you going to tell me which one it is one day?"

"You tell me."

"I think you will. Shall we go now?"

"Oh! Yeah."

The two men got out of Spencer's apartment and in Derek's car. After a minute or two of silence, Spencer decided to be the first to talk.

"Where are we going?"

"First I thought about Italian, but it seemed too ordinary."

Spencer grinned.

"It is in fact ordinary. Did you know that 46% of first dates are dinner in an Italian restaurant, also there's..."

Spencer turned his head to find Derek looking at him with wide eyes. The teenager blushed.

"Sorry, I'm rambling again."

The genius said losing his smile. Seeing Spencer's smile disappear, Derek stopped smiling too.

"I don't mind. I think it's incredible that you know so much."

"Really?" Spencer asked, nervously.

Derek frowned at the younger man's insecurities.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Most people find it annoying."

"I don't mind"

"Great!"

Spencer smiled and Derek could only smiled too.

"So, you never told me where we were going..."

"Oh! Right, sorry pretty boy. I hope you like Chinese."

"Yeah."

Both men kept silent, neither one feeling the need to talk. Derek parked the car right in front of the restaurant. To Spencer's delight, Derek opened the door for him.

Fact 3: His previous boyfriends had never done that for him.

They made it to the table, simply smiling at each other. They sat at the round table and started looking over the menu.

"So, what do you want?" Derek asked after a while.

"I'm not really picky, you know."

Derek smiled. "Ok then."

When the waitress came, Derek ordered for the both of them.

Fact 4: That was new, asking him before ordering.

Spencer hated being treated as a girl or as a small child. He wasn't a girl who was happy with letting others chose for him, well her... whatever. The two talked about light topics until the food came. They started eating and talking a little more about each other.

"When did you meet Penelope?"

"When I was fourteen. She was the geek girl and I was the jock."

"Weird pair."

"Yeah, we became best friend. A year later, we met the real rebel, Emily Prentiss, when her mother came back to work here."

"The one with the kid?"

"Yeah, Princess Meghan. She's a real sweetheart."

"She looks like one."

"Yeah."

"And her dad?"

Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Emily's big secret. Neither baby girl nor me knows, I don't think anyone does actually." Realizing the nickname, he sighed. "Sorry about that, it's a bad habit."

"No, it's fine. I overreacted yesterday."

"No, you were right, it is confusing. But if you're sure you don't mind..."

Seeing Reid nodded, Morgan continued.

"And JJ, what's the story?"

"I met her five years ago when I first came to town."

"You're not from around?"

"No. I grew up in Vegas."

"You're from Las Vegas."

"Mmm." The kid nodded, taking a bite.

"And you made it out alive from high school!"

"Looking back, I'm still wondering how I did that. Anyway, JJ was in one of my socio classes. She was the first one... well make that the only one who befriend me."

"Why?"

"Caltech students didn't like sharing classes with a thirteen-year-old; they still don't like me half the time."

"You probably made all of them look stupid. By the way, I meant to ask, are you some kind of genius?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't think you can accurately measure intelligence, even though..."

Spencer saw Derek's eyes widen. He sighed.

"I do have an eidetic memory, an IQ of 187 and I can read 20,000 words a minute, so by your standards, I probably am a genius... and here I am rambling again. I'm sorry I tend to so that."

Derek smiled.

"I like it when you ramble. It's cute."

Spencer blushed. They had been eating for about 15 minutes, when Derek took in a small detail.

"You're not using your chopsticks?" he asked.

Spencer answered while blushing redder that he ever did before.

"I can't seem to be able to eat with those things."

Derek chuckled.

"Hey, that's not funny, stop laughing at me."

"I'm not. I swear."

Spencer mumbled, obviously not convinced.

"Here, pretty boy." Derek said, getting his chair closer to Spencer's. "You're not doing it correctly."

Putting his hand on top of the teenager's, he slowly tried to teach Spencer to eat with chopsticks. But he failed.

"You know, for someone with an IQ of 187, it's weird that you can't eat with chopsticks."

Spencer sighed.

"I know, I've been told before. I lack dexterity."

"Don't worry about it." Derek said, sensing Spencer dejection. "We'll just have to work on it later"

Spencer perked up.

"You want to go out with me again?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Sure. Do you?" Derek answered, making a mental note to get Spencer to get over his insecurities.

"Yeah." Spencer uttered incapable of saying anything else.

Fact 5: He really needed to stop acting like he had no brain cells.

The two men kept talking and eating. At the end of the dinner, Derek paid for everything, even though Spencer insisted to pay for half.

Fact 6: That was new too, a man paying for him without wanting something out of it.

Spencer thanked Derek who only smiled sweetly at him. In the car, the conversation flowed easily. Once at Spencer's apartment, Derek got out of the car to walk the teenager to his door.

"So, I had fun tonight." Spencer said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Good."

"So, I'll call you."

"Yeah"

Both of them wanted to slap themselves. They were at a loss for words. Deciding to be bold, Derek leaned in…

_The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.  
><em>Victor Hugo

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I'm almost finish writing the next chapter. I should be done before going to bed. If you're nice enough and give me a lot of reviews I might post it tomorrow night. What do you think, is an other chapter worth three minutes of your time? Let's see...<p>

Anne with a lot of love.


	11. The First Date Rule

Hey guys, I got a lot of reviews so I'm posting the chapter tonight. It's longer than the others. I really love it when you take the time to review. It makes my day.

Anyway, I'll stop talking... well, you'll stop reading me and go on with the story. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>Spencer closed the door behind him and leaned on the door. He patiently counted the seconds it took Derek to go back to his car.<p>

Fact 1: It took him 18 seconds. It only took Derek 12.

Once he heard the car door open and close, than the car leaving, Spencer allowed himself one squeal… More like one and a dozen, but it's not like anybody would ever know. He smiled as he remembered every single thing Derek had said the faces he had made and the way he had smiled and laughed. Everything up to the 6 seconds less it had taken him to walk down to his car. Those were facts and Spencer was comfortable with facts. There was one other fact that made his day.

Fact 2: He was part of the 48% of first dates that ended up with a first kiss.

He smiled that goofy grin of his and locked the door. Once he was sure everything was closed and locked, he went to his bedroom, undressed and got in bed. The fatigue took over and he fell asleep, promising himself to call JJ first thing in the morning.

SRDM

Derek walked out to his car. He sat there for a moment before triumph took over.

"YES!"

As he drove away, he knew he'd just had the best date in years. He parked in front of his apartment to find an electric blue beetle parked on the other side of the road. He sighed. Of course…

Derek entered his apartment to find Emily and Penelope sitting on the couch with a mug. By habit, he knew it was hot chocolate. Clooney was sleeping on his cushion.

"You had to be there."

Both women turned their heads, stunned to see him there.

"Oh! We didn't hear you my Adonis."

"So, how was your date?" Emily inquired.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked.

"Real first date rule, remember." Penelope said innocently.

"You're not serious, right?"

Seeing the face made by his two friends, Derek knew it was more than just serious. The real first date rule was something the girls had invented when they were fifteen. They would wait at each other's house after a first date. Penelope had been the one to add the "real" thing to the whole process. Dates with the only purpose to get laid weren't following the rules. Neither one of the girls needed that specification, but Derek sure did.

Actually, it hadn't really applied to Derek throughout the years. He didn't really do dates. But, he had respected the rule when it came to the two girls. After all, it was easier to know if he should give the boy a lesson right after the date. If he waited a couple hours, he had found that both girls hid things from him. Why they wanted to protect those assholes, he would never know.

Now that he had a real first date of course they would be there… They had years of catching up to do. The two women finally had a chance and the biggest of all. They wanted to know about Spencer Reid. All about him, about their date and his feelings. And luckily for them, he had a lot to say. After all, it wasn't every day he had a date with the love of his life.

"What do you want to know?"

"All."

"It's getting late baby girl."

"Come on Derek!" Emily insisted.

"Fine. I brought him to this Chinese place I love…"

"Wow! You're going big." Emily said.

"Normally, you bring your dates to that Italian place. I always thought it was so common."

"Yeah. Hey, did you know that 48% of first dates are in Italian restaurants."

Both Penelope and Emily looked at him, stunned.

"What… How do YOU, of all people, know that?" Emily asked. "You can't even remember song lyrics."

"Oh, Spencer told me."

"Really?" Penelope said with a smirk.

"Yeah. He's a genius you know."

"We remember, you've told us a million times already." Emily sighed.

"No, I'm serious. He has an IQ of 187, which is apparently higher than Einstein… well if he had been tested which he hasn't for your information."

"Ok. Is it Spencer who told you that too?" The blonde woman chuckled.

"Yeah. He is… well, he kind of rambled. I used to think people who rambled were just plain annoying, but I don't mind when he does it. It's actually cute. He can read 20, 000 words a minute, too."

The two women laughed happily. They hadn't seen him so excited over something or someone since their teenager years. They knew why, of course, but still. It was just great to see their friend so carefree.

"What?" Derek asked, not understanding why his friends were laughing.

"Nothing, so are you going to continue with the telling…" Penelope started.

"… Or do we have to beg?" Emily finished.

"Ok, give me a minute, would you? So I took him to the Chinese restaurant and we talked a lot. But I realized he wasn't able to eat with chopsticks."

"He's a genius, but he doesn't know how to eat with chopsticks." Emily snorted.

"Stop it, Em. No, he doesn't. So I try to teach him…"

"Did it work?" Penelope interrupted.

"You know, if you don't want to know, I'll shut up and go to bed."

"NO!" The two girls practically screamed.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, so after the dinner I escorted him home…"

Derek stopped.

"And that's it." Penelope sighed sadly, obviously disappointed.

"What, really? You didn't do anything else. Who are you? And what have you done with my friend Derek?" Emily exclaimed desperately.

"You don't have any crunchy details." Pen whined.

"Didn't I ask you to let me finish?" The black man said, obviously amused.

Pen and Em looked at him with wide smiles. They moved to be on the edge of the couch, glued to their friend's lips.

"So, we made it to his door and we didn't have anything to say to each other anymore. We did thirty seconds earlier in the car, but not at that time. So, I did all I could think about and I kissed him."

Derek rapidly covered his ears with his hands as the two girls who were his best friends squealed and jumped like teenagers. Clooney opened an eye, but when he saw it was only the two crazy women, he went back to sleep. He waited for them to calm down, a smile on his face. Turning his head around, he saw Meghan standing in the doorway, wiping her eyes with her fist. She smiled at Derek and proceeded to go to him in her too large, too long and really pink Disney princesses nightgown. She made it without tripping or hurting herself and she climbed into Derek's lap.

"Uncle Derek, why are mommy and aunt Penny so excited?" The little girl asked sleepily.

"You know I had a date with Spencer tonight, right?"

"Yes, mom told me. Did it go well?"

"Yeah. It went really well, Princess."

"Did you two kiss?"

"Yeah, that's why you're mom and Pen are so excited."

By then, the two women were done with the excitement and were watching the man interact with the small kid.

"They're happy for you." Meghan resonated.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you love him and he loves you?" She asked innocently.

"I know I love him, but I don't know about him, sweetheart."

"He has to." She declared.

"Why is that?" He inquired.

"Because in movies, the princess and the prince only kiss when they love each other very much." She said, rolling her eyes.

"If you say so…"

"I do. And then, you can get married and live happily ever after."

"I'll work on that, okay."

"Pinkie promise?" She asked, holding her pinkie up.

"Pinkie promise." He said, grabbing her finger with his. "Now, how about we get you back to bed?"

"Okay. Good night mommy, good night Aunt Penny." She said as Derek took her in his arms and brought her back to the guest room.

The two women in the living room smiled at each other knowingly. Their baby was growing up.

SRDM

Fact 3: He had waited three hours, he couldn't wait anymore or he would blow up.

It was ten o'clock when Spencer picked up the phone and called up JJ.

"_Hey, Spence! How was your date?"_ JJ said, as she answered.

"It was perfect." He said dreamily.

"_That good?"_ She asked, laughing.

"Better even. He took me to that Chinese restaurant that was really good."

"_You can't even eat with chopsticks."_

"I know. But when he realized it, he was so sweet about it."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah. He tried to teach me. He was so close, I could smell his cologne."

"_Guess he smelled nice and you didn't succeed with the chopsticks."_

"How did you know?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"_I know you."_

"Anyway, so we talked a lot and I rambled a little. But he said he found it cute. After dinner, he drove me back home. We stood in front of the door and I couldn't find anything to say. I felt so stupid, but at least I didn't ramble or stutter, that would have been so humiliating. He wasn't saying a word either. And then he did something totally unexpected: he leaned in and kissed me." Spencer finished with a dreamy sigh.

JJ squealed a little bit before laughing.

"_So, how was it?"_

"Better than any others I had and it was just a chaste kiss… and I can't wait for the next one."

"_I'm so happy for you, Spence."_

"Thanks JJ. I'm so in love with that man."

"_That's great. So, how about we meet at the coffee shop, before going to the library?"_

"Yes, anything for one of their coffee."

"_Coffee addict."_

"I'm assuming it as long as I can have some."

"_God, I love you. See you there at one and don't be late."_

"I should be the one telling you that."

"_Bye Spence."_ She said in a sing-song voice.

"Bye JJ." He said his smile evident in his tone.

The teenager sighed.

Fact 4: This day couldn't get better.

SRDM

Spencer was at the coffee shop at exactly one o'clock. JJ arrived ten minutes later, running. The boy held out a coffee cup to the girl. They started walking toward the library.

"Sorry, I was with someone and I didn't see the time."

Spencer looked at her, frowning.

"Anyone in particular?" He asked.

"No." She said rapidly, blushing at the same time.

"You know, the red on your cheeks gives you away." He remarked.

The two friends entered in the library.

"I'll tell you when we sit, okay."

"You better."

They went their separate ways. JJ came back with one book while Spencer had at least a dozen. The blonde woman smiled as they sat at their favourite table, in the back of the library. She was about to explain when Spencer's phone vibrated. The boy went a couple feet away to take the call.

When he came back, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. JJ raised an eyebrow questioningly for an explanation.

"I have a date tomorrow after the self-defense class."

JJ smiled. Her baby boy was growing up.

Fact 5: The day had gotten so much better.

_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world._  
>Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p>So, was it worth the reviews? For those who wonder, I know pretty much where I'm going with the story and I'm probably going to have a sequel if I keep the ending I planned.<p>

Tell me what you liked and disliked and I'll found five minutes in the next days to post chapter 12 which should be finished by tomorrow. I'm going to be pretty busy since my grandmother asked my help for a garage sale and we have to take everything from the basement. YAY!

With a lot of love, Anne


	12. Will You Be my Boyfriend?

Hey guys, I'm kind of shy about this chapter, because it's getting out of my experience as a writer. I'm not quite sure it's the way it should be. Just remember that this is my first fanfic. I've decided that you should decide if it was good or not.

I owe _big_ thanks to my beta deathtechie. When I received the beta'd version of this chapter, I nearly hit my head on my desk, because it was full of stupid mistakes. So now thanks to you, it's actually readable.

**Everyone take a minute to read the ending AN please, it's really important.**

* * *

><p>Fact 1: Spencer hated rain.<p>

It was more than just not liking it. It was visceral. Something inside him screamed its hatred to the rain. He hadn't liked it when he was a small kid and he still didn't like it.

So when he woke up on Monday morning, Spencer Reid was annoyed. It was raining. And that meant he had to go out in the rain if he wanted to make it to Derek's class. The teenager sighed. He had two choices here. Either he went out in the rain or he missed his date.

"_Fine."_ He thought. _"I'll go out in the rain."_

Spencer never took the bus. It took twice the time do to the journey and there was only one bus every half-hour. Taking a blue umbrella in a corner next to the door, Spencer opened the door, exhaled and finally launched himself out in the rain. By the time Spencer made it to the university, he was completely soaked. He thanked god he had thought to take a change of clothes. To go to the university, the teenager had to cross the park. Sadly it took twice the time to do the journey by bus and there was one bus by half-hour.

When he entered the gym, he was freezing. Taking advantage of the absence of everyone else, the young man went in the locker room to do what he never did at the gym: take a shower. Getting under the hot water made Spencer shiver. The teenager waited under the water as it slowly heated. He was half-lost in his thought when he heard a noise. He swallowed and made his way to the place where he had left his towel.

Tying the towel to his hips, the young genius calmly made his way back to the locker room, even though his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked around. Seeing no one, Reid started dressing. He was putting on his sweatpants when the door opened. Spencer found himself facing Nate Stevens.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Reidopedia?" The man said with disdain.

Spencer put his shirt on hastily, looking worried. Forcing himself to talk and straighten up, the teenager turned toward his locker.

"Wha... What do you want, Nate?" The kid stuttered.

Spencer was scared. He was able to read body language, well the threatening ones at least, and the body language of Nate weren't reassuring at all. The man hit a locker. The metallic sound resulting, made the kid turn back toward the bully.

"When did you get so confident? Are you talking back to me?

"Yes." Spencer forced himself to say.

Nate tightened his fists.

"Listen to me you little shit, you do not talk back to me and you certainly don't hit me."

At those words, Spencer felt himself get mad. It wasn't his fault.

"I didn't hit you, you did. I followed the instructions. That's what self-defense is about, remember? Getting an attacker off of you. Or are you so stupid that you forgot that?"

Spencer regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Fact 2: He really needed to remember that rainy days always meant bad days getting worse.

Fact 3: He should have stayed home instead of braving the rain.

Spencer, seeing the anger rise in Nate, winced.

"You, filthy fag!"

Spencer closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow he knew was to come. When nothing hit him, the teenager opened his eyes. Derek stood between him and the other man. The black man was holding Nate's wrist in his hand.

"Back off Stevens." Derek said calmly, even though you could hear the threat behind his words.

Nate roughly removed his wrist from Derek's grip. He threw the black man a glare before placing his attention to the young doctor. His eyes were burning with rage.

"So, is that what you've done to be a professor, fairy boy?"

"Wha… What?" Spencer stuttered once more.

"You're fucking with your teachers, whoring yourself around…" Stevens spat with all the hatred he had.

Spencer whimpered softly. If Nate hadn't heard that, Derek Morgan sure had… and no one had the right to make his boyfriend feel so bad.

"_Well, almost boyfriend."_ He internally corrected.

"Okay, Stevens. You're out of my class." Derek announced.

Both of his students looked at him, stunned. Reid couldn't believe someone would take his defense. Nobody had done that before. Stevens was stunned. Normally, other men would get in the game. But Derek had always been different. It was probably because his best friend was on the other side of the fence in high school.

"You're kidding me; you're siding with the fag. What is he doing? Being your personal fuck doll?"

"You know what Stevens?" Derek asked, breathing heavily.

"No, what?" He asked with an arrogant tone.

"You're going to walk away or I'll be calling the campus security."

"Fine, but it's not over." The man spat in anger.

Nate took the duffle bag he had left on the floor and got out the locker room. Derek exhaled, calming himself. Spencer let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. The black man shook his head in disbelief, before turning around to face the white kid. Derek raised his hand to cup the teenager's face. The latter managed a smile.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked, concerned.

"Yeah. You kept him from hitting me. Thanks about that, actually."

"Are you sure, you're okay? He said pretty bad things."

Spencer's face fell. He had heard those things before, it wasn't a big deal. But, for the man he loved to hear them, it was embarrassing. How could he explain the way things were? Derek knew this expression. He had worn the same back in high school.

"You know you can tell me, right? I won't judge you."

"I know. I think it's the worst thing."

"It has something to do with high school?"

Spencer sighed as a tear flew out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. You know how people are. I've heard those kinds of things since senior year. I should be immune to them now. It's stupid I shouldn't be crying." He said, dropping his head.

"No, it's not. Not if they hurt you. It's normal to cry then." Derek said kindly.

Derek raised his hand to Spencer's chin and slowly lifted the younger man's head. The two men smiled at each other. Derek leaned in.

Their second kiss was perfect. It brought butterflies to Spencer's stomach and made Derek's heart pound in his chest. It was chaste, too. Their lips were just touching, but both of them were feeling the jolts of electricity running from their lips to their fingertips. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. This time, it was Spencer's who made the first move. He slowly leaned in halfway. Derek sensing his lover's nervousness closed the gap. This time, it was a little more passionate, but no more than their lips moving slowly against each other.

When the lack of air forced them to separate, Derek asked him the one question he had been waiting to ask.

"Pretty boy, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Seeing Spencer beam the way he did, it made Derek's heart melt.

"You're perfect, you know." The black man said, voicing his thoughts.

"Perfection is not something that can be accurately measured, it isn't actually achievable even, all because…" The young genius started, blushing.

Derek cut the rambling by the only way he was sure of: a kiss. When they broke apart, Spencer was fire red.

"Just accept the compliment, okay. Don't over think it." Derek chuckled.

"Okay. But just so you know, I'm nowhere near perfect." Spencer said with a frown.

"Well, in my eyes you are."

"If you say so…"

They stood there for a minute before they decided to go to the gym. After all, Spencer would be nowhere near comfortable when people start invading the locker room. In the gym, they sat together, talking to each other. Just before Derek started class, Spencer said.

"You know, perfection is not realistic, but if it were: you would be it."

As soon as the words passed his mouth, the teenager scurried away.

SRDM

If the rain had somewhat stopped by the time Derek had come to Caltech that morning, it was back to the flood Spencer had encountered.

Fact 4: Derek should stop believing the weather channel.

The rain hadn't stopped as predicted and the date Derek had planned was ruined. Instead, he took on Spencer's idea. Spencer, knowing JJ wouldn't be there, had proposed they went to the coffee shop.

To Spencer's delight, Derek hadn't talked about his comment before class. Now, they were looking at the rain outside, wondering if they should go out. Suddenly, Derek took Spencer by the hand and pulled him with him as he started running in the rain.

They were right in front of the coffee shop when Spencer slipped and fell to the ground. Derek hurried over to help him up. Both of them were now soaked and laughing. Slowly, like in any bad romantic comedy, Reid put his arms around Derek's neck as the black man's arms surrounded the small teenager's waist. Spencer was the one to kiss Derek.

That was the moment they would remember as their first passionate kiss. It started like the others, slow and chaste, but it soon became something else. Derek tentatively ran his tongue on Spencer's lips, asking for permission. Reid slightly opened his lips letting Morgan's tongue slip in his mouth. The teenager gasped at the feeling of Morgan's tongue on his. Derek smiled in the kiss as he felt Spencer react. And boy, did the kid react; he had these fireworks blowing up in his stomach. He had read about it in books, but it was the first time he felt it. Even in his past relationships, he hadn't felt that way. And he was determined to fight for dominance.

They fought for dominance and Derek won. They broke apart minutes later due to the lack of air, both breathless and soaked.

Fact 5: Spencer loved rain.

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.  
><em>Ingrid Bergman

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<br>To _indigo_ : I hope you like that Spencer a little bit more, if not then tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Okay, now on with the slightly bad news. My dear beta is out of reach until Monday. That means the next chapter won't be up until at least Tuesday night. If you guys don't mind having the un-beta'd version of the chapter, I'll try my best to post it online with the least mistakes possible, but keep in mind that English isn't my first language so it might not be as easy to read. Anyway, I put the decision to vote.

With love and hugs, Anne


	13. JJ, David and a Table

Ok, so this chapter isn't beta'd. But I thought I'd put it online anyway. There will be the beta version later.  
>Now, on with the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Now completely soaked, the two men entered in the coffee shop. Spencer walked to the counter, pulling Derek behind him by the hand.<p>

"I like it when you're bossy." Derek whispered making Spencer blush.

They ordered their coffee and turned around to sit at Reid's favourite table only to find it occupied by another couple. The two men didn't know who they were; they only saw the blonde hair of the woman and the dark hair of the man.

Fact 1: He should put a sign on the table. _Property of Dr. Reid_.

Spencer frowned. It was his table. How dare they sit there and make out at HIS table? Everyone knew and nobody sat there for years. Newcomers were taught to stay away. How dare that blonde bimbo bitch sit at that table? Had she no respect? The teenager coughed, hoping to distract the couple. A dozen of coughs later, the couple broke apart and Spencer was left speechless. The blonde bimbo bitch was his best friend… best friend who was making out with his old teacher and colleague. JJ cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she looked at Spencer stunned. Her lover had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed. Derek was looking at the scene with an amused smile.

"Hey Spence, you remember David." JJ said, still flushed.

"Yeah, hi Rossi."

"Hi Reid. How are you?"

"Fine, do you mind if I borrow JJ for a minute or two?"

"No, not at all. And who's that?" He asked pointing Derek.

"Oh, sorry. That's Derek Morgan, my boyfriend. Derek, this is David Rossi, we work together."

As the two nodded to each other, Spencer pulled JJ up by the arm, motioning for her to follow. They gave a smile to Lucy, one of the waitress that had just came from the back and went in the back store. JJ sighed.

"Ok, go ahead."

"When did that happened? When did you get back together?"

"I went to see you at Caltech and we bumped in each other."

"When?"

"The same day you met Derek. That's why I didn't tell you... that and the fact that you don't really like him."

"I like him fine as long as he doesn't break your heart again. I don't think you can survive more than a week on chocolate only." Spencer said sarcastically.

JJ laughed at the memory.

"So, he asked you to be his boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Great! By the way, why are you soaked?"

"We made out in the rain." Spencer said, dreamily.

"That is so romantic! Tell me about it."

Spencer started talking before he narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't change the subject, missy. We're supposed to be talking about you and Rossi."

"You know you can call him David, right?"

Spencer snorted.

"That would be awkward."

"I thought you said you liked him fine." JJ said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, sorry, but that's a lie. I don't like him, because I know he's going to break your heart again." Spencer said angrily.

"Oh! And why is that?" JJ spat, definitely mad.

"Because he's way older than you…" He started.

"Don't you dare, like Derek isn't older than you?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not. Rossi is almost twice your age and he's been married like what two, three times already."

"Stop it, Reid!"

"So, we're up to Reid…" The teenager whispered his face dropping.

"No… I'm sorry, Spence. But why can't you be happy for me?"

"Fine. But I swear to god, if he hurts you, I'll make his life a living hell."

"He won't."

"Good."

They looked at each other for a moment, wondering which one was going to make the first step this time. That's when Lucy entered the back store.

Lucy had worked at the coffee shop for as long as it had existed. She was the one that had given the job to JJ a couple years back… and when the blonde girl had come in with that thirteen-year-old kid looking utterly lost, she had adopted him in the second. She had been the only one able to cut Spencer's consummation of coffee in half. The two friends were like her own kids.

The older woman looked from one another, before taking a bag of coffee with a sigh, She was about to step out of the room when she stopped and turned around.

"Please, don't tell me you're PMS-ing both! Just apologize and be friends again."

With that, she went back to the main room.

"_God!" _She thought. _"Those two are so predictable."_

The two friends looked at each other and started laughing. They knew they were arguing for nothing.

"Friends." JJ asked.

"Friends." Spencer answered.

With no more apologies, Spencer and JJ went back to their boyfriends.

SRDM

Derek arrived at his apartment to find it empty. He sighed in relief. He loved Emily and Meghan to pieces, but for now, he just wanted to remember his date.

All the time Spencer and JJ had been in the back store, Rossi and Morgan had talked. Derek knew a little more about his boyfriend's friendship with the blonde woman by the time the two had come back. JJ and David had left moment later, while Derek and Spencer had stayed behind. They had talked a lot, about all and nothing. His favourite topic had been their college experiences. They had lived in two different worlds. Derek had told Spencer about injuring himself and losing his football scholarship and the teenager had talk about the loneliness he had felt before JJ came in his life. The kid had also talked about Lucy.

Derek smiled at the memory. Lucy reminded him of his mom. All the time the couple had been there, she had thrown them protective glances, but had never once disturbed them. Spencer had rapidly done the presentations, because Lucy kept excusing herself to work. The black man had seen the bothered air on his boyfriend's face, but hadn't said anything.

They had kissed too. A lot. And it had been great… even though Spencer had turned back into his shy mood.

The phone rang, pulling Derek out of his sexy thoughts about his pretty boy. When he answered a perky voice was on the other side.

"Guess what?"

"What, baby girl?"

"I'm a red head now!"

"You've just gotten back to being a red head."

"Just? Oh, my sweet chocolate Adonis, that was two months ago."

"Yeah, whatever." Derek said, only half-listening.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"You're distracted, what happened?"

"Nothing bad, I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, more like daydreaming…" Garcia snorted.

"Yeah… I made out in the rain with Spencer." He said with a goofy grin, even though Penelope couldn't see him.

The now redheaded woman squealed so loudly that Clooney made his way from the bedroom to the living room. He looked at Derek with tired eyes before settling for the armchair and going back to sleep. By the time the dog was done, Penelope was too.

"That is so hot. I suppose you don't have a picture." She said with a sigh.

"Seriously?"

Only the silence answered him.

"Okay… No, I don't have a picture. I was kind of busy doing something else."

"You're mean with me."

"You do know you're crazy, right?"

"Yep. Anyway, I'm going to leave you alone with your thoughts and your right hands. Bye."

"Pen!" Derek yelled in the phone, blushing.

SRDM

When Meghan and Emily came back around six o'clock, Derek was cooking. Emily smiled as she got her coat off, motioning for Meghan to do the same. The girl did it, throwing her pink coat in the air. The black haired woman sighed, catching her daughter's coat before it reached the ground.

"Meghan, how many times do I have to ask you to hang your coat?"

"Sorry, mommy." The little girl said, going back to hang her coat.

"Thank you, honey. Now, go wash your hands, I have the feeling dinner's ready."

"Okay."

As the girl went to the bathroom, her mom came to sit at the kitchen island.

"So, you either had a really crappy or a really good day. Which was it?" She asked.

"Really good. I had a date with Spencer."

Emily was about to say something when Meghan came back and throw herself in Derek's arms.

"Uncle Derek, guess what?"

"What?"

"Today, we goed to en… en… mom, what's the word?" Meghan said, frowning.

"It's enrol, honey." Emily said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! We goed to enrol me to school." The little girl said proudly.

"Really?" Derek said with a fake excited voice.

"Really. But, I have a friend already. His name's Jack."

"That's great, princess. Now, how about we eat?"

_A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.  
><em>Charles Darwin

* * *

><p>I know it's not the best chapter, but this is a important piece for the other characters and the rest of the story. Hope you like it anyway. Please let me a review. (puppy eyes). It helps to write faster...<p>

Lot of love as always, Anne


	14. Change of Plans

Hey, what happened to my reviewers? Anyway, thanks for those who review chapter after chapter even if it's small, I really appreciate it.  
>Not too much blah blah, just a small thanks to my beta for doing the chapters 13, 14 and 15 so close to each other. Let's go on with the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Fact 1: Life was great.<p>

It had been two weeks since Spencer and Derek had their first date. They were hanging out together most of the time. When they weren't, they would call each other. Scratch that, they talked over the phone at least once a day, no matter if they had seen each other earlier in the day.

Fact 2: Life also sucked.

It had been two weeks, but Spencer hadn't met Derek's best friends, well not formally at least. Spencer knew about Emily, Meghan and Penelope as Derek knew about JJ. But it stopped there. He hadn't met the women like Derek had with JJ. They hadn't formally introduced and even though Spencer knew the girls knew about them, he couldn't stop to feel uneasy.

Don't get him wrong, he knew Derek wasn't ashamed of him. The older man would hold his hand and kiss him in public… But to Spencer, it wasn't that important. What was important was people. Spencer sighed.

Fact 3: God, he was so damaged.

Old boyfriends didn't mind touching or kissing in public, but telling their friends they were with him, that they couldn't do. Spencer would have stopped any public display of affection, if it had meant his boyfriends would talk about him to their friends. He sighed once more. He had to stop thinking, it was bad for him.

But, his mind was already running miles. He hadn't been to Derek's apartment. Well, to be truthful, Derek had only come once since their first date. Derek claimed that his apartment was too crowded with Emily and Meghan. Spencer didn't know if it was only an excuse. _God, he had to stop thinking._

But, the young genius knew he couldn't stop thinking, so instead he got up from his bed and went to the kitchen. Nothing better than coffee to start a day. And if he was lucky, perhaps Derek would be the first to call…

SRDM

Derek lay in bed half-awake. He didn't have the courage of getting up yet. In the living room, he could hear the Saturday morning cartoons playing. That was a habit Meghan had taken from him. Before, she would stay in her room and not make a sound, occupying herself with her toys in silence. Derek said it was abnormal. Over the years, on the weekend he babysat, the black man had showed her the magic of cartoons. Emily had rolled her eyes the first few times, before actually sitting down to watch.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the sound of little feet coming toward his bedroom. The door opened to reveal a little black haired princess. Meghan was frowning.

"Hey, Uncle Derek. Are you sleeping?" She asked.

"No, princess. Come here. What's going on?" He said patting the bed next to him.

"Mommy's on the phone with Ambassador Grandma. She look mad." Meghan said sadly, sitting on the bed.

Derek chuckled at the nickname Meghan gave to her grandmother.

"How about we go and see how it's going?"

"Piggy ride?"

"Of course!"

Derek and Meghan made their way to the kitchen to find Emily tossing angrily her phone on the counter. Sensing Emily's need to be alone, Derek asked the little girl to go see Clooney.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… Just the ambassador, again." Emily said, sighing.

"I'm sorry." Derek said with a small smile.

"It's fine."

The two adults stayed silent for a moment. Derek and Emily had that weird, fucked up relationship. They could get angry at each other for months and they could be like now, dancing around the kitchen, getting things before the other would ask, preparing breakfast. Emily threw a glance at Derek, biting her lower lip.

"Der?"

The man sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Because you only call me Der when you want something…"

"I need to go see the Ambassador today, can you watch Meg?"

"I had planned to go out with Spencer."

"Oh… Never mind then."

"Can't you ask Pen?"

"I already did. She's working."

"I'll do it."

"But Spencer…"

"Do you mind if he comes here? I'd like Meg to meet him."

"He's that important, huh?" She asked, a smile dancing on her lips.

Derek gave her a puzzled look that made the woman smile honestly.

"For him to meet Meghan, he has to be freaking damn important."

"He is."

"I don't see any problems with that… but you might want to talk to Meghan about it first."

"Sure, I will." Derek said hesitantly.

"Is there anything else?" Emily said, sensing the hesitation.

"Do you think it's possible to go out for dinner tonight? I want you and Pen to meet Spencer formally."

"Sure, I'll even call Pen for you. When and where?"

"Be here at seven, okay. We'll go from there."

"Great." She said with a smile, before turning toward the living room. "Meghan, honey, breakfast is ready!"

The little girl came running and sat just as Derek put a plate in front of her. The three ate their breakfast in silence only broken by the sound of the cutlery on the plates. When they were finished, they went in the living room and sat on the couch to finish watching Meghan's favourite cartoon. Once it was finished, Derek turned off the television. The kid frowned and turned to her uncle, before looking at her mom.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Ask that to your godfather. I'm going to get dressed." Emily said, standing up.

"Uncle Derek?"

"Meghan, I need to talk to you." He said.

"What?"

"Your mom has to go out for the day and I'll stay with you."

"You do that all the time." The little girl said, not understanding.

Derek was shaking slightly and he almost hit himself. He was talking to a kid. Of course, he was scared Spencer and Meghan wouldn't like each other, but there wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. He took in a sharp breath.

"I know, princess. But today, I would like to meet somebody important."

"Do I have to?" She whined.

Derek felt his heart break a little.

"_God, what am I going to do if she doesn't like him?"_ Derek thought.

Spencer and Meghan were two of his favourite people. And he knew Spencer would feel guilty forever if Meghan didn't like him. He thought about it for a little while, before coming to a decision. It would be her decision.

"No, you're not. But I would really like it if you did."

"Who is it? And do I have to dress nice?"

"It's Spencer, my boyfriend."

"You're silly, Uncle Derek. Spencer's not an important person." The little girl said, smiling innocently.

"Then what is he?" He asked, honestly interested.

"He's your boyfriend, so he's kind of like another uncle, so he's family. Not someone important, important people are like Ambassador Grandma's friends."

Derek laughed at the little girl's logic, relieved. He felt his heart heal.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"I have to call him, okay."

"Okay, put back on the cartoons, please."

Derek turned on the television and went to his bedroom to make the call.

SRDM

Spencer was drinking down his fifth cup of coffee when the phone rang. Not looking the caller ID, he answered.

"Reid."

"_Hey, pretty boy. What's up?"_

"Derek! Nothing, you?" Spencer said happily.

"_Nothing much, about the date today…"_ Derek started.

"Oh… It's okay if you have to cancel." The teenager said sadly.

On the other side of the phone, Derek knew Spencer had a disappointed look on his face.

"_I don't want to cancel, but change a little bit of the planning." _Derek said rapidly.

"Why?"

"_There's someone I would like you to meet."_

At those words, Spencer's heart started pounding in his chest. The young genius tried not to get his hopes up, but he found himself unable to do so.

"Who?"

"_Tonight I would like to go eat out with you, Pen, Emily and Meghan." _Derek said, knowingly putting that part of the day before.

"Yeah sure." Spencer said with a happy sigh.

That was it. The one proof he had wanted and Derek had given it to him.

Fact 4: Repeat of fact 1. Life was great.

"I guess that means not day date." Spencer said.

"_About that… I would like you to come to my apartment today."_

The teenager grinned goofily. Derek wanted to show him his house.

"Sure."

"_I'm babysitting Meghan_." Derek let out.

Fact 5: Spencer almost stopped breathing at those words.

"_And I have a dog."_

Fact 6: Spencer had definitely stopped breathing.

"Derek, I told you about the Reid effect, right?"

"_Spencer…"_

"No, she'll hate me and your dog too."

"_No they won't."_

"Yes, they will." Reid said, starting to recite the periodic table in his head.

_1- Hydrogen_

_2- Helium_

_3-Lithium_

_4- Bery…_

"Stop reciting the periodic table in your head, pretty boy."

Spencer almost swore.

"I really regret telling you about that."

"_I don't. Listen, just come and we'll deal with the rest later."_

"Derek." The teenager whimpered.

"_It'll be fine. I know you don't like it, but it would mean a lot for me if you did this for me."_

"Fine… I'll come."

"_Thanks. Meghan's really excited about meeting you."_

"Really." Spencer asked, surprised.

"_Yeah. She wants to know if you can be here in the hour, actually."_

"Yeah. I can do that. Just give me your address." Spencer accepted, scared but still it was like his dream come true.

SRDM

When Derek hung up, Meghan threw herself in his arm.

"So, is he coming?"

"Yea, he is."

"Yay!"

_Perhaps life is just that... a dream and a fear.  
><em>Joseph Conrad

* * *

><p>Please, take a minute to write a review because if I have, let's say fifteen reviews, I'll post the next chapter in about 24 hours... If I don't well, I'll let you simmer for a couple of days.<em> Update : only four reviews for me to post in 24 hours.<em>  
><strong>Next chapter : Spencer meets Meghan.<strong>

With a lot of love, Anne.


	15. Spencer and Meghan

15 reviews in less than 24 hours, looks like you deserve this chapter guys. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll like chapter 15.

* * *

><p>Spencer had gotten dressed while calling for a cab. The teenager was waiting outside when it got there, too scared he would change his mind if he stayed inside. The cab finally arrived and Spencer got in. As the cab drove through the streets, the young genius tried to calm down. He was unusually nervous, even for him. He knew he couldn't fail this test. These people were the most important and Derek's life. Slowly, Spencer did the summary of the situation.<p>

Fact 1: He was cursed with the Reid effect.

Fact 2: Derek wasn't.

Fact 3: He was spending the day with a 6 year old little girl.

Fact 4: And a dog. A little girl and a dog…

Fact 5: He was having dinner with the little girl, her mother and Derek's other best friend.

Fact 6: If things went wrong, it could mean the end of his relationship with Derek.

Fact 7: He was screwed.

SRDM

After what felt like an eternity, the cab stopped in front of Derek's apartment. Spencer paid and climbed the couple of steps leading to the door. Exhaling sharply, the teenager forced himself to ring the doorbell. A couple seconds later, Derek opened the door, smiling.

Inviting his boyfriend to enter, Derek called for Meghan.

"Thank you for doing this." The black man said, before kissing Spencer.

"You know I'm freaking out, right?" Spencer asked, frowning.

"I know, but don't worry. I told you; she really wants to meet you." Derek said reassuringly.

"Right." The genius said, obviously unconvinced.

Just as Derek was about to reply, Spencer saw a little girl at the other end of the hallway. He didn't really have the chance to look at her the last time, but she was cute.

Meghan had curly pitch-black hair that stopped just pass her shoulders, just like her mother. Her eyes were of a piercing iced blue that held all the innocence of the world and shone with intelligence. Her skin was pale, contrasting with her hair.

Smiling shyly, she made her way to Derek and partially hid behind his leg. Spencer looked from Derek to the little girl. Inhaling one last time, he swallowed difficultly and knelt to be at the same height as Meghan.

"Hi." He said, shaking slightly. "My name's Spencer, what's yours?"

"Meghan." The girl whispered.

"Did you know that Meghan was originally a Welsh and Greek name meaning little pearl and pearl? It's also on the top 500 names given in the United States the year of your birth. Meghan's a pet name for Meg which is a nickname for Margaret."

Realizing his rambling, Spencer blushed. Meghan was wide-eyed though, a big smile on her face. Derek knew at that moment that his goddaughter was fascinated by the young man in front of her.

"Sorry, I tend to do that…"

"Wow! You know a whole lot of things." Meghan said, impressed.

She left her hiding spot and went to stand right in front of Spencer, a formal and determined look on her small face.

"You're Uncle Derek's boyfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do." Spencer said, blushing and looking everywhere but at Derek.

"Good. I like you." Meghan said, throwing herself in the teenager's arms.

The look of bewilderment on Spencer's face was priceless. He stood there frozen for a few seconds before returning the hug awkwardly. His mind going a hundred miles a hour.

Fact 8: The kid liked him.

Derek was standing aside, blushing half as much as Spencer. So Spencer loved him, huh. He looked at the two most important people in his life, hugging. That was it. Spencer belonged there. None of his old conquest would ever learn about Meghan, even less meet her. But here was Spencer, hugging the little girl who had completely fallen in love with the genius… just like her uncle. It made Derek even prouder, because of the Reid effect on kids and dogs. He had actually seen it with dogs on the street and couldn't wait to see how Clooney would react. Derek frowned. Where was his dog?

"Princess, where's Clooney?" He asked.

"Oh! I wanted him to be all perfect, so I put a big pink bow on his head, but he refuses to get out of the bathroom, now." She said, breaking away from the hug, but staying close to Spencer.

Derek started laughing as Spencer threw a weird look at the little girl. As if knowing they were talking about him, Clooney appeared with the big hot pink bow on his head. He slowly went to Derek and sat, looking at his master in hope. The black man took the bow off the dog. The second after, Clooney was jumping on Spencer.

The young genius whimpered, trying to get away from the dog.

"Derek, get your dog." He said, his voice shaking.

"Clooney, down." Derek ordered.

The dog stopped jumping and sat down at Spencer's feet, gazing at the teenager adoringly.

"What does he want?" Spencer asked.

"He wants you to pet him." Meghan answered.

She really liked Spencer. He was acting funny with Clooney.

"I don't think he likes me."

"Are you kidding?" Derek asked, surprised.

"I don't kid." Spencer answered flatly.

"He likes you." His boyfriend said, rolling his eyes. "Princess, go in the living room, we're coming."

"Ok." She said, skipping that way.

Derek went to Spencer and took his hand in his. Slowly, as not to scare his boyfriend, the black man brought their hands down on the dog's head. Clooney started wagging is tail. He licked Spencer's hand and followed Meghan in the living room. Spencer stared at his and in disbelief.

Fact 9: The dog liked him.

"See, I told you they would like you."

"You were right." The genius said disbelievingly.

Spencer turned and kissed Derek. He was happy. Okay, he was still scared of the dog, but the dog hadn't barked, growled or tried to bite him. It was great.

"So, you love me?" Derek asked smugly.

Spencer blushed, trying to find an answer when a childish voice saved him.

"Uncle ,Derek Spencer, are you coming?"

"Sorry, Meghan's calling"

SRDM

Fact 10: It was so unreal; he was bound to wake up at one point.

But Spencer wasn't waking up; and he wasn't going to anytime soon. To his utter surprise, Meghan had not left his side more than five minutes to go find a toy. The little girl had showed him all her ponies and unicorns. That was when Derek had been surprised. His boyfriend had resisted the urge, the black man was sure he has, to tell the six-year-old that unicorns didn't exist.

Now, Meghan was standing up and running to her room once again. She came back and set a hot pink suitcase next to the couple. Derek groaned, making Spencer look at him in question.

"She really likes you."

The puzzled look on the younger's face made Derek smiled as he explained.

"She's getting her Barbie out."

"Oh!"

Even Spencer, who wasn't really into pop culture, knew who Barbie was. Meghan came back with two other suitcases and proceeded to open all of them. She took out one of her favourite doll and showed it to Spencer and Derek.

"Look, mom got it for me when we passed a week in Mexico. It's Quinceañera Teresa." Meghan said proudly.

"She's cute." Derek said.

"Yes, she is. She was first distributed in 1994 in Mexico to celebrate the Girls Day." Spencer said.

Meghan's smile grew.

"Do you know other things about Barbie, Spencer?" She asked, excited.

"A couple…" The teenager admitted.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"What do we say?" Derek intervened.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

Derek sighed. That girl was becoming more like her godmother every day. He would have to talk about it to Pen.

"Barbie's complete name is Barbara Millicent Roberts and she's from Willows Wisconsin. She was introduced March 9, 1959. She's named after the creator's, Ruth Handler, daughter's Barbara. Ken was name after Barbara's brother. Barbie has five sisters introduced different years: Skipper in 1964, Tutti, her twin, in 1966, Staci in 1992, Kelly in 1995 and Krissy in 1999.

Barbie has 80 careers, but the first one was teenage fashion model. The military clothes of Barbie have been approved by the Pentagon. In 1997, there was the first Barbie in a wheelchair.

Barbie has had over 43 pets including 21 dogs, 12 horses, 3 ponies, 6 cats, a parrot, a chimpanzee, a panda, a lion cub, a giraffe and a zebra. But her first was a horse named Dancer. Her best friend his Midge and her boyfriend is Ken."

Meghan looked like if she had gone to heaven.

"You're like the most brilliant person in the universe." She said, really excited and impressed.

"I'm not sure about that, sweetheart." Spencer said, not realizing the term of endearment.

Spencer hadn't realized it, but Derek sure did. It looked like Meghan had reversed the Reid effect. The little girl was scrunching her nose, analyzing what Reid had just said. After a few minutes, her face brightened.

"Even if there are people more intelligent than you, for me you are the most intelligent. And I don't like those people, like I like you."

"Really?" Spencer said, unsure as Derek's heart tightened at the insecurity of his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I like you as much as Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek. I don't like you as much as mommy because mommy is mommy."

The girl answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if it closed the subject, Meghan started playing, showing Spencer how to correctly match her Barbie's outfits. An hour later, while Spencer was in the bathroom, the girl climbed in Derek's lap.

"Say, Uncle Derek?"

"Yes, princess."

"Can I call Spencer, Spence?"

"I don't know, princess. Why don't you ask him?"

"Ok."

When the teenager came back, Meghan ran to him.

"Spencer, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but yes." Spencer said with a smile.

"Can I call you Spence?"

"Sure." He answered, feeling his cheeks burn lightly.

"Hey, that's unfair." Derek joked. "You said that JJ was the only one who could call you Spence."

"Well, now there are two." Spencer said.

"Who's JJ?" Meghan asked.

"My best friend."

"Could I meet her."

"Maybe. So, what are we eating?" Spencer asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Can we go to McDonald, please?" Meghan said, starting to jump around.

Derek threw a glance to Spencer who nodded.

"Sure, we can go."

SRDM

They had a rocky trip to the nearest McDonalds. Meghan wouldn't listen to Derek and sit down to eat; instead, she was playing with her toy. Finally, Spencer gently asked Meghan to sit and eat and she listened. Derek shook his head in despair, but inside, he was thrilled. The trio was now at the park, Meghan had wanted to stop and neither man had the heart to refuse.

Derek and Spencer were watching Meghan carefully while they were talking on a bench, sitting as close as they could in public. As time passed, the two men started to feel more secure and stopped looking as carefully, but kept an eye on the little girl. They were slightly arguing when a woman interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but is that your daughter there?"

The two men looked at the place the woman was pointing to find Meghan holding her knee with her two hands, looking scared.

"Meg! I'll go, you stay here." Derek said, as he was leaving.

Spencer could only nod and watch.

"You two have a very cute little girl." The woman said.

"Pardon me?" Spencer said, turning toward the woman.

"Your daughter, she's really beautiful and courageous. You two must be proud." She repeated.

"Oh! No, she's not…" Spencer started, blushing. But seeing Derek coming back with Meghan he stopped. "Sorry, I have to go."

By the time Spencer made it to the duo, Meghan was sniffing, a sad look on her face.

"Look, Spence. I hurt my knee. It's bleeding." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't cry sweetie. We'll go home and clean it. It'll be healed in a couple of days."

"Really?"

"Really, and you know what?"

"What?" She said, sniffing.

"I saw Barbie plasters in the bathroom. You think you can be a big girl and wait until we get home?"

"Yes, but can you take me in your arms to the car."

Derek, who was listening closely, was about to protest when Spencer bent down and picked the little girl up. He was obviously stronger than he looked. Motioning with his head to the spot where Derek had left the car, Spencer started to walk, Meghan tightly wrapped in his arms, her head hiding in his neck.

Derek smiled. Yes, Meghan had reversed the Reid effect. He had been so right, introducing the two of them. Spencer was holding Meghan tightly, scared she would fall. He was getting attached to her.

Fact 11: If Meghan really liked Spencer, Spencer liked Meghan even more.

_Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.  
><em>David Ogden Stiers

* * *

><p>What did you think? As the next chapter isn't done yet, if I have 20 reviews, I'll post chapter 16 in two days, if not... well looks like you're going to wait.<br>With love Anne


	16. Spencer Meets the Friends

Hey, I finished that chapter 3 days ago, but here it is. Now that Spencer has met Meghan, we need to throw in Penelope and Emily. And to top it all: **important announcment **at the end.

* * *

><p>Spencer had carried Meghan to the car and then to the apartment. In the process, he had a fight with the car seat. Both Derek and Meghan had found it really funny that a genius like Spencer wasn't able to figure out a car seat. But for now, Spencer and Meghan were tending to the little girl injury. After making sure the band aid was put on correctly – we wouldn't want the Barbie to be upside-down – the duo came back to the living room.<p>

Meghan sat in front of the television while Spencer went to the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Derek asked as Spencer entered the kitchen.

"Yes, sure." He answered, as he sat down at the island.

"There you go." The black man said, putting the cup in front of his boyfriend. "I'm going to let you put in the sugar."

"Stop it, Derek." Spencer said, as he started pouring sugar.

"What? Are you sure you don't want coffee with your sugar?" He joked.

"I like it like that." Spencer replied, taking a big gulp of coffee.

Derek smiled and walked around the island. He stopped beside Spencer, and bent his head, claiming Reid's lips with his own. Spencer put up a fight for dominance, before giving up. It was so cliché, but he liked it when Derek was in control… It didn't mean he didn't fight every time, though. Derek took a step back, tasting sugar and faint coffee that still lingered in his mouth.

"Yeah. I like it too." He said smugly.

Fact 1: Derek was perfect.

Spencer blushed and looked away.

"Stop it, Derek." He said, embarrassed.

"Ok, fine."

The two men were looking at Meghan. The little girl was sitting on the couch, laughing at her cartoons. They started talking, not looking at each other.

"You know what, pretty boy?"

"What?"

"I think Meghan is an anti-Reid effect. You were great with her, today."

"It was nothing." Spencer said, his blush deepening.

"Yes it was. She adores you… and I do too."

Spencer smiled and leaned back on Derek, sighing.

"I adore both of you too."

They stayed there for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I'll go." Derek said

Spencer tried to hear what was said. Two words made him swallow difficultly: baby girl.

Fact 2: That was it. This was Derek's best friend. He had to make a good impression.

Derek came back with a really colourful red head who was smiling widely. Her smile grew even more when she spotted Spencer. Surprising Spencer, Penelope walked right to him and hugged him.

"Hi. So you are Derek's pretty boy, huh?" Penelope said, pulling away.

"H-Hi, I guess… I'm Spencer." He said, blushing.

"You're so sweet." She said, before turning to Derek. "I like him, he's a keeper."

Reid's blush deepened.

"Are you always blushing that much?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, pretty much." Derek said with a smile. "Oh, I meant to ask, why were you blushing when we left the park this afternoon?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes that."

"The woman thought she was our daughter." Spencer said, winning every record in the blushing category.

Derek started blushing as Penelope jumped up and down, squealing.

"That is so cute. Now, you'll excuse me, but I have to go see my goddaughter. Got her a little something."

Penelope left leaving the two men alone.

"So, that was Penelope?"

"Yep, that was my best friend. Sorry, she can be..."

"A little eccentric." Spencer finished.

"I was going to say crazy, but eccentric works too. Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I don't care, ask the girls."

"Spencer, I asked you."

"I don't care as long as it's not Italian and I don't have to eat with chopsticks."

"Greek, then?"

"It's perfect."

"Great. So, we're waiting for Emily and we're going."

"Works for me"

"Come on, let's go see what Pen bought for Meghan."

Spencer nodded. When the two men stepped in the living room, they were attacked by a jumping black haired little girl.

"Look, look what aunt Penny got me." She said, waving a box in their face.

"You have to calm down, sweetie. Derek and I can't see anything if you don't stop moving."

"Oh! There, you can see now." Meghan said, as she stopped jumping.

The box was a DVD box.

"Aunt Penny got me Rapunzel, Uncle Derek. Look at how long her hair is, Spence. See, Uncle Derek?"

"Yes, we see, princess." While Derek faked amazement, Spencer was refraining himself from pointing out that it was impossible to have hair that long.

"Do you know Rapunzel, Spence?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, she was magic hair."

"Really?"

"Really, do you think I can have hair as long as her?"

Both Penelope and Derek shook their head. They already had to deal with this crisis. It was impossible for the little girl to have hair that long. When they had told her, she had thrown a tantrum.

"Normal hair grows at half an inch a month, 6 inches a year, Meghan. So I don't think it's possible to have hair that long if they're not magic... But, you still can have pretty long hair, though." He quickly added.

"Ok, I'll have long hair, but not as much as Rapunzel, because they're not magic."

Derek and Penelope smiled. Spencer had handled the crisis really well for someone who wasn't good with children.

"Spence, would you watch the movie with me?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Penelope sat on the armchair, while Derek and Spencer sat on the couch. Meghan was sitting in Spencer's lap.

Fact 3: Spencer felt good there with these three people.

SRDM

The movie was coming to an end when the door opened. Emily slowly and silently made her way to the living room. She leaned against the doorway to watch the scene. Meghan was sitting on Spencer, curled up against his chest. Spencer was leaning on Derek who had his arm around the teenager. Finally, Penelope sat in the armchair, observing the trio with the same interest as Emily. The two women smiled at each other.

Watching her daughter with Spencer, Emily knew he was the one for Derek. The black man had dumped girlfriends for Meghan before. Meghan had never let any girlfriend of Derek's or any boyfriend of Penelope's touch her. Even her few boyfriends weren't able to get more than a wave and a couple words out of her. When the movie ended, Emily made her presence known.

"Hey, guys! How was the movie?"

"Mommy!" Meghan screamed, detaching herself from Spencer and going to hug her mom.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?"

"Great. I showed all my toys to Spence."

"All of them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All of them. Did you know that my Teresa was made for the first, first time in 1994?"

"No, how do you know that?" She asked, surprised.

"Spencer told me, he knows a lot of things. We had lunch at McDonalds and we went to the park. I fell and hurt my knee, but Spencer carried me to the car and home. He's the one that put the band aid. Look, it's Barbie. Aunt Penny arrived and she gave me the movie Rapunzel. You remember it, we went to the movies when it got out. I really like Pascal. I want to have hair as long as Rapunzel, but Spence said that I can't because they're normal hair and not magic hair. He said that normal hair grew at 6 inches a year. So, we watched the movie and then you came!"

The four adults looked at her in disbelief.

Fact 4: Was it even possible to say that much without taking time to breathe?

Reid didn't think so and, apparently, neither did the other three. Emily shook her head and turned toward Spencer.

"So, I guess you're Spencer."

"Yes, than I guess you're Emily.

"Mommy, when are we eating?"

The four adults started laughing, while Meghan wore a puzzled look on her face. Once he stopped laughing, Derek turned toward the others.

"Is Greek good for everyone?"

Everyone approved, Emily changed and they left in two cars. Derek and Spencer were alone in Derek's car, to Spencer's delight. He needed to breathe for a moment. He needed to get the control of his emotions. He knew his insecurities would get the better of him if he didn't relax.

"You know they love you already, right? You don't need to panic and don't recite the periodic table in your head ." He said, reading his mind.

"I know Meghan loves me, but..."

"No buts, they love you."

"Why? They don't know me."

"Two big reasons. One: Meghan loves you. She doesn't like anybody. Two: you make me happy." Derek said with a smile.

"You make me happy too." Spencer said, blushing one more time that day.

Derek put one of his hands on Spencer's thigh. Spencer put his hand on top of Derek's. The two men smiled at each other. They stayed silent the rest of the way to the restaurant, but they weren't in need for the words. They were both content with being there, next to each other. They arrived at the restaurant to find the three girls waiting at the entrance. Meghan was jumping up and down and Spencer smiled.

"It's one of her favourite places." Derek explained. "Ready to go?"

"Will I ever be?" Spencer sighed. "No fair, you didn't go through that with JJ."

"No, but we surprised her making out with her ex. That was awkward."

"Point taken." The teenager admitted. "Let's go."

SRDM

After a long argument about who got to sit next to Spencer, the teenager ended up between Meghan and Derek, to the delight of the two opponents. They were already half-way through dinner. Meghan sat at the end of the table, busy coloring.

"So, have you two been working the bedroom yet?" Penelope asked suddenly.

Spencer choked on his water, blushing automatically… not that Derek was any better.

"I'll take that for a no. Such a shame, it would be so hot‼" She said dreamily.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, while Derek patted Spencer's back.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously, Pen?" Emily asked. "Did you really have to ask that question?"

"What? It's a totally legitimate question, I'll have you know. They're both men. Men love sex, especially Derek. He lives on it… and it's not like Spencer's underage no matter how young he looks. He's eighteen, he said it himself."

Spencer felt the color drain from his face.

Fact 5: Oops.

Derek got mistaken on his boyfriend's paleness.

"I'm well aware of that, thanks baby girl. It's not appropriate and it's embarrassing." He said, giving his best friend a pointed look.

"Oops. Sorry, Spencer." Penelope said, not sounding apologetic at all.

The dinner continued. Spencer tried to act normal and while it may have fooled the girls, it hadn't fooled his boyfriend.

When they finished dinner, Derek and Spencer said their goodbyes, before leaving. When Derek parked his car in front of Spencer apartment, they both stayed silent.

"You know, about what Pen said…" Derek started.

"It's fine Derek." Spencer said, blushing.

"No, it's not. You've been uncomfortable after that. Listen, I don't need sex." The black man said.

"You don't?" The teenager asked, half surprised, half annoyed.

"I… I mean of course, I would like to have sex with you…"

Those words made Spencer blush like never before.

"But, I don't need it to be now. I'll wait 'till you're ready."

Spencer closed his eyes and sighed. He and Derek had talked a lot in the last weeks. He knew Derek used to have his fair share of one night stand.

"But… what… what if…"

"I don't mind the waiting." Derek assured.

Fact 6: Derek was the perfect boyfriend.

They stayed silent for a moment. Derek sighed. He knew he had to do it now. He knew Spencer wouldn't dare to say it.

"You know the question Meghan asked you today?" He asked slowly.

"Derek…"

"Pretty boy?"

"Yes, I know."

"I have an answer to that too."

Spencer looked at Derek's eyes, his own shining in hope and fear. He didn't know if he could handle the answer, no matter what was the answer. The teenager felt his heart pound in his chest, so close to get out.

"I love you." Derek said.

Fact 7: That was it. Spencer was so screwed.

"I love you." Derek repeated. "I love you Spencer Reid."

The most important things are the hardest to say, because words diminish them.  
><em>Stephen King<em>

* * *

><p>So, was it good and worth the wait? Who's mad because of the ending? Quick survey, no cheating: who remember what fact 5 is about?<br>**Next chapter : Spencer's reaction and past.**

Anne, with a lot of love


	17. Who Said Words Didn't Hurt

I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a while, so here it is. Once again thanks to my reviewers and to my beta : deathtechie. Not a lot of you remembered what fact 5 was about so here's your answer.  
><strong>Small note:<strong> First time I wrote something like this.

* * *

><p>Spencer started panicking inside. He was having trouble breathing, he needed to get out.<p>

"I need to, I have… I need to get out." Spencer said, getting his seat belt off.

Fact 1: Not again. He was supposed to be different.

Fact 2: He should calm down. Of course, Derek was different.

Derek expected that and stayed calm.

"Spencer, look at me." He said, catching Spencer's arm.

The teenager turned around to look at the man he was so in love with. The younger man's face was overwhelmed with emotions. There was fear, happiness, panic, adoration and, Derek hoped he saw correctly, love.

"You don't need to tell it to me yet, okay." The man said, speaking slowly and calmly. "You don't have to. I'm not expecting you to say it. If you don't feel that way or if you're not ready, then don't force yourself to say it."

"Okay." Spencer whispered, getting back the control of his respiration..

"Great. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go or stay?"

"I'll go. I'll… I'll call you."

"Okay. I'll see you on Tuesday?"

"I promise. I will be there."

Somewhere through the dinner, Spencer and Derek had agreed to go pick up Meghan from school and babysit her for the night.

Spencer opened the door and got ready to get out, but changed his mind. He turned around, gave Derek a small kiss and got out of the car. He closed the car door and literally ran inside. He closed his apartment door and sat with his back against it.

He fished in his pocket for his cellphone.

"JJ, it's Spencer. It's an emergency!"

SRDM

JJ had been making out with David when her phone rang. She had not planned on answering the call, but the caller ID made her. When she heard the panic in Spencer's voice, her plans were over.

She got up and said goodbye to David, mumbling a vague explanation. She left David's apartment and hailed a cab. When she got to her best friend's home, she let herself in.

"Spencer?" She called.

The teenager didn't answer. She listened carefully, staying silent. After a few moments, she heard a sob break the silence. She dropped her purse and immediately ran to the bedroom.

Sure enough, Spencer was there, all curled up in a foetal position. Small sobs were coming out of the teenager's form.

"Spence!" She said softly.

This time, he heard. He turned his head toward the blonde woman. His eyes were puffy and red. His cheeks were taint with tears' trails.

"JJ." He whispered.

The woman slowly made her way toward the bed and sat down next to Spencer.

"What is it, sweetie? Is it Derek? Tell me."

The teenager started crying. JJ rubbed circles soothingly on his back. Once the tears stopped, Spencer started talking.

"We talked about… about sex. He said he would wait."

"And?"

"Then he tells me he loves me."

"What's the problem, then?" JJ asked, trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

"What if he's like Jason or Michael?"

JJ frowned. Of course, after those two Spencer couldn't believe someone would love him other than getting in his pants. She sighed.

"Listen, Derek is not Jason. He is not Michael. Had he talked about sex before?"

"No." He said, sniffing. "Never, we just cuddle, kiss or make out."

"He's not pressuring you into anything."

"What if he is?"

"He's not."

"But what if? I don't want to lose him, like…"

"Spencer William Reid, you're going to listen to me." JJ said, angry. "I know you pushed yourself with the two other assholes. I don't know how far, and I don't think I want to know. But, from what you told me about Derek, he would hate it he pressured you into anything. So you're not going to. You'll take this at your own rhythm. If he told you he loves you, then it's real. It's not just to get in your pants. Am I clear?"

"Yes. JJ?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Derek used to have sex a lot… He's experienced… I've never…"

JJ smiled softly.

"That's a talk you should have with him."

"Okay."

They stayed in silence, sitting close to each other. In times like these, JJ could really see the age difference between her and Spencer. He was still a kid.

"JJ?"

"Yes."

"Should I tell him: I love you?"

"You didn't?."

"No, I was kind of freaking out… He told me I didn't have to tell him back, I kissed him and I went home. So, should I?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll know exactly when to tell him."

"Okay… There's something else."

"What?"

"When I screamed at him two weeks ago…"

"Yes, I remember."

"I told him I was eighteen."

If neither had moved for the entire conversation, now JJ had moved. She turned her head toward the kid she called her best friend.

"And you didn't set him straight."

"I didn't think it'd mattered."

"Spence… You have to tell him. Especially, if you two want to have sex."

Spencer blushed.

"I know. I'm going to. But it didn't stop Jason or Michael."

"Yes, but Derek is different."

"Yeah, you're right."

Fact 3: He would set Derek straight.

Fact 4: He would tell _I love you_ to Derek.

Fact 5: He would go farther in his relationship with Derek.

Fact 6: Hopefully, it would be in that order, he'd get to do fact 4 and all of those things would be in one night.

"JJ?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

SRDM

Derek had driven around for a long time before he got home. The black man came home to a silent apartment. Both Emily and Meghan were already asleep by the time he got there. The black man lay in bed, unable to find sleep. What if it had been too soon? What if Spencer freaked out and didn't talk to him anymore. He couldn't take that. Penelope had been right from the start. He _was_ madly in love with the younger man. Derek sighed. He could only wait. Well… There was one thing he could do, actually. Picking up the phone, he dialled the familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answered.

"Mom?"

"_Derek? Are you alright?"_ Fran Morgan asked now totally awake.

"I… Yes… I just, I don't know, mom"

"_Okay. How's Penelope?"_ She said, knowing she had to let Derek come to the point by himself.

"She's fine, just being her normal self. Emily and Meghan are back here. They're crashing at my place…"

"_That's great."_

"Mom…" He said, unsure.

"_Yes, honey?"_ She said softly.

"I have something to tell you."

"_Derek, you're scaring me."_

"I'm in a relationship."

His mother laughed.

"_Is that all?"_

"No, actually."

"_I'm in love with that person."_

"Derek, baby, that's great." His mom said excitement in her voice.

"_His name's Spencer."_

A sigh was heard on the other side of the phone.

"_Derek, I kind of knew you were attracted to boys."_

"What? Since when? And I'm not attracted to boys, just Spencer."

_"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're wrong. There was that boy you worked with for that arts project in your senior year..."_

"Kevin?"

_"Yes, that's the one, baby. You were busier looking at his ass than doing your work."_

"Mom!"

_"What, it's true. I'm surprised the boy never noticed."_

"Mom, can we go back to the subject?"

_"Oh! Sure, baby. What's the problem?"_

"I told Spencer I loved him and he freaked. Okay, I had planned the freak part, but still, what if it was too soon? What if I lose him?"

"_Everything will be okay, sweetheart."_

"Even if you're just saying a lie." He asked, insecure.

His mom chuckled. Derek and his sisters used to ask her that every time she said it.

"_Even. How about you tell me about him?"_

"He's so cute… And he's really shy, he blushes to almost everything, but it's so cute. I would have thought it would have annoyed me, but I love it. He's a genius."

"_Really?"_ She said, amused and unconvinced.

"Mom, let me brag about my boyfriend."

Fran laughed. She never thought she'd hear those words. Not with all that had happened with Carl. It had taken a toll on her baby. She loved her three children equally, but there was always a part of her watching Derek more carefully. When her son had revealed the truth about Carl, she had watched him break down and ignore every part of him that liked boys. To hear him talk about that boyfriend made her heart warm.

"_Sorry, honey. Go on."_

"He is a genius. He has an IQ of 187; it's even more than Einstein. He reads 20,000 words a minute. He's funny, but kind of weird and socially awkward. He has facts and statistics about everything. Okay, sometimes he spouts out facts in the less appropriate moments, but still… He's so smart. He has two PHDs and he's working on a third. He's still so young, it's impressive."

"_Derek, how young?"_ She said her tone careful.

"Don't worry, mom. It's legal, he's eighteen and I'm not forcing him into anything."

"_I know Derek. But…"_

"I know. But it's not like with Carl." He said, sensing anger rising.

"_I know. But if I were his mom, I wouldn't like it if my seventeen year-old son slept with someone almost ten years his elder."_

"We only have seven years. And we're not sleeping together." Derek said, blushing.

"_Okay, that's all I need to know. Too much information. Listen, honey. I'm going back to bed, it's midnight here."_

"Sorry, mom. But thanks."

"_Always… and call you sisters soon. They're getting worried about you."_

"I will mom, promise. Good night."

"_Good night, baby."_

After talking to his mother, Derek fell asleep. Moms are the best.

SRDM

Tuesday, at three o'clock sharp, Spencer Reid was standing on the front step of Derek Morgan's apartment. He took in a sharp breath and rang the doorbell. He hadn't talked to his boyfriend for three days, even less seen him. Derek opened the door and he couldn't resist the urge to smile. There was his pretty boy, faithful to his promise. When Spencer saw Derek's smile, he couldn't help but smile too.

Fact 7: Derek always made him smile.

"Hi, pretty boy." Derek said softly.

"Hi. Listen, I won't tell it back to you just now. I need time." Spencer said rapidly.

"Okay."

"It doesn't mean that I don't mean it, or that you can't say it."

"I can?" He asked, surprised.

He was really surprised on that one. He was sure it would have made the boy uncomfortable. Spencer blushed and answered.

"Yes, you can. I like it when you say it."

Derek' smile became a goofy grin. He leaned in and stole a chaste kiss from Spencer.

"Well, in that case… Did I tell you I loved you, today?"

"Non."

"Well, I love you."

Spencer blushed even more.

"Come on, we have to pick up Meghan in thirty minutes."

"We have time."

"Well, considering the traffic flow on a Tuesday afternoon…"

"Okay, we're going." Derek cut him off.

Spencer smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They stood there for a while, making out, unaware of the rest of the world.

Fact 8: Spencer never felt as good as when he was kissing Derek.

Every single time, he felt like a million butterflies lived in his stomach. Those butterflies had to coexist with the billion fireworks, though.

SRDM

Derek hadn't been able to find a place to park and had sent Spencer to wait for Meghan at the school gate. To say that the genius felt out of place was an understatement. There were either women looking slightly older than him, statistically nannies, or older looking adults in overpriced suits, statistically parents. Spencer almost let out a relieved sigh when he heard the school bell ring. Sure enough, one of the first kids out was a pitch-black haired six year old who threw herself in his arms.

"Spence, you came! Come on, let's go back home, I drew a picture in class and I have to show it to you."

The duo made their way to where Derek waited in the car. The car ride was uneventful. Once they were home, Meghan proudly showed the two men her picture. Then, she solemnly offered it to Spencer who accepted it just as solemnly, promising to put the masterpiece on his refrigerator.

At Meghan's bedtime, Derek received a call. Spencer proceeded to put Meghan to bed. The little girl looked at the young man with expectancy. Spencer smiled at the little girl, getting a book from his bag.

"Ready for the story?"

"Yes."

"Okay, chapter one then.

_The Boy Who Lived. Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._ …"

The second Spencer finished the chapter, Meghan fell asleep. Spencer pulled the covers up and kissed the little girl's forehead, whispering a goodnight prayer his mom used to tell him when she wasn't in the middle of a crisis.

When he turned around, he found Derek looking at him with all the love in the world.

"Harry Potter, huh."

"Shhh."

Spencer made his way toward Derek, kissed him gently and made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

SRDM

Emily was back soon. It was barely nine thirty. She had found an apartment and could move in at the end of the week.

The couple was now on Spencer's doorstep furiously making out. It had started by small kisses, but now, they were hungry kisses.

Spencer, he didn't know how, had achieved to open the door. Derek had pushed Spencer inside immediately, closing the door and pressing the teenager on it. Spencer's heart skipped a beat. He felt so good, Derek's warm body pressed against his. The teenager let his hands wondered on Derek's firm chest. Derek pull out of the kiss, making Spencer whine at the loss. The black man chuckled, before attacking Spencer's jaw with small kisses. The genius moaned. Those moans went directly to Derek's dick.

It took a moment before Spencer felt something poking his thigh. Realizing what it was, Spencer felt his on erection throb. As Derek descended his kisses, he arrived right on the spot that made Spencer's legs go to mush.

With a smirk, Derek kept his hold on the younger's waist, going back up to claim Spencer's mouth with his. Several minutes later, Spencer had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. Derek slowly made his way to Spencer's bedroom. The two men were still kissing, Spencer's hand safely wrapped around Derek's neck. One of Derek's hands was under Spencer's ass, holding him in place while the other had made its way under the teenager's shirt long ago. Derek dropped Spencer on the bed.

The teenager opened his legs, throwing an inviting glance at the older man. Derek couldn't resist the sight and he got rid of his shoes and got on the bed, making his way between Spencer's legs and covering the small frame with his larger body. Their eyes locked and all the emotions they've felt over the last three days were revealed. Sure, there was the panic and the fear, but more than all that, there was all the love, devotion, adoration and longing, the two men had felt. It sent an electricity jolt up Spencer's spine.

Fact 9: That was it, the moment to say it to Derek.

The black man leaned down claiming Spencer's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Any thoughts of Spencer's were gone as the genius' hands roamed over Derek's muscled back. Derek looked at his boyfriend, waiting for his approval. When the teenager sat, pushing him a little, Derek got scared thinking he had gone too far. But then, he nodded and Derek slowly unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt, letting him time to back down.

To the black man's surprise, Spencer's hands left his back and made their way to his chest where they started to unbuttoned his own shirt. His hands were slightly shaking. Derek got a hold of them and kissed them, a reassuring smile on his face. Derek threw Spencer's shirt to the side. Spencer had undone every button and Derek's shirt was now opened. The black man felt a rush of pride, seeing his lover's eyes were glued to his chest. Spencer brought his hands on the other man's abs, slowly caressing them, making sure to record every single detail in his eidetic memory. When he was done, he leaned in pressing butterfly kisses all over them.

Feeling his erection throb with anticipation, Derek pulled the teenager back up and claimed his mouth once more. The black man got out of his shirt and threw it by the door. Then, he pressed them back on the bed. Their naked chests created friction which went directly to their cocks. Spencer slowly started rubbing on Derek, moving his hips with want and need, urging Derek to go further. The man took the hint and moved his hand to Spencer's pant. He was undoing the button when Spencer got back to his senses. He slightly and slowly pushed the man he loved from him.

Fact 10: He couldn't lie to Derek, not now, not about that.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah…" Spencer said, his voice shaking imperceptibly. "I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait later?" He asked, pressing distracting kisses along Spencer's neck.

Spencer forced himself to concentrate.

"Derek, stop."

He did stop, concerned by the urgency in his voice.

"What is it, pretty boy."

"I lied to you." He let out in a sigh, trying to hold his tears back.

"You're scaring me." Derek said, slowly retreating.

"I didn't mean to, it went out on its own."

By now, the tears had started flowing. But Derek was scared and shaken. What had Spencer lied about. He knew a lot of things about him, including his mother who wasn't an easy topic. This was important.

"You… you said things and I got mad. After you asked me on a date, I didn't correct it. And I can't say I forgot about it, because you know I can't. I think a part of me was scared you would leave."

"Spencer? What is this about?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to turn eighteen in two months."

Fact 11: There it was out. Now, he had to deal with Derek's reaction.

_Sometimes the lies you tell are less frightening than the loneliness you might feel if you stopped telling them.  
><em>Brock Clarke

* * *

><p>So, what did you like? Did I wrote my first steamy scene well enough?<br>Please take a minute to give me a review. Reviews make my day.  
>Ok now with <strong>important informations<strong>, so I'm starting a new program at CEGEP. My classes start on the 22. It's a pre-university program and not a big one, but still, it mean I'll have less time to write than I'd want and the chapters will take more time to come.

Anne with a lot of love.


	18. The One Year

Wow, I think it's the longer I went without posting a chapter. So, here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>"You… You lied to me about that." Derek said disbelievingly.<p>

Spencer could hear the anger through the words.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Derek got up, his erection gone.

"Fuck, Spencer."

He couldn't do this. He wouldn't be like Carl. He didn't wish that on anybody, especially not Spencer. No, not his pretty boy. How could he do it and looked at himself in the mirror afterwards. It wasn't legal.

"Listen to me. I know it's not legal here, in California. But if we were in Las Vegas or Chicago, we would be fine. The age of consent is 16 in Nevada and 17 in Illinois. It's only two months." Spencer rambled.

Fact 1: He was right, it would be okay; it had to.

He got on his knees, throwing Derek a hopeful look. Derek shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry pret… Spencer." He said in a sigh.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know yet." Derek admitted.

Spencer felt his heart crack. He moved forward, making Derek take a step back. The teenager almost started crying again, but did his best to hold back his tears.

"But, Der –" He started.

The black man shook his head, taking his shirt off the floor.

"I… I have to go."

And without another word, he left the room. Spencer stayed there in shock, before getting up and following Derek. The latter was at the door by the time the younger made his way to the living room.

Fact 2: His worst nightmare was happening.

"Derek, please. We can talk, no?" The teenager asked, a couple of tears flowing from his eyes.

The black man didn't even look back at his young boyfriend… well maybe ex-boyfriend, he wasn't sure. Derek sighed one more time, making Spencer bow his head in shame. Due to his position, he didn't see what happened, but he hear it.

_**Bang**_

"But I love you…" The genius said in a strangled cry.

At this exact moment, Spencer's tears were falling freely. There wasn't anything keeping them from doing so.

Fact 3: In 3 minutes and 47 seconds, Spencer had achieved to fuck things up with the love of his life.

Spencer collapsed on the floor, crying his eyes out. An hour of crying later, he fell asleep.

SRDM

Derek walked out the door, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't stop when he heard Spencer calling him. He couldn't because then he wouldn't leave and he had to get out of there. He got in his car. He stayed there, immobile for a while before suddenly, he started hitting the steering wheel with all his might.

He was remembering what just happened. It had started so well, they had a perfect moment.

He remembered his pretty boy's face as he told him the truth.

He remembered the tears.

He remembered the anguish.

He remembered how heartbroken Spencer looked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Fucking hell!" Derek thought.

He was in love and heartbroken too. He sighed. He couldn't go back to his apartment tonight. He couldn't face Meghan in the morning and tell her it was probably over between Spencer and him. It would break her at least half as much as it broke him. Derek started driving absently to find himself parked in front of Penelope's apartment. He rang the doorbell, remembering that she wasn't going to be there. She was testing a security system in the middle of the night. He sighed once more this evening.

Searching in his pockets, he found his emergency keys and let himself in. Relocking the door to avoid freaking out Penelope. He had a painful experience with a baseball bat the last time he left the door unlock. He collapsed in the pink and rose scented couch. As he let himself relax, Derek she his first tears since he was a teenager.

SRDM

Spencer woke up about two hours later. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He made himself coffee and took an ice cream tub out of the freezer. He sighed.

Fact 4: JJ was right; ice cream is really good when you're heartbroken.

Fact 5: He wasn't going to class anymore.

SRDM

Penelope came home exhausted. She hated the job, the client and the boss. She got rid of her shoes and walked right to her bedroom. She almost missed the person sleeping on her couch, almost.

"Derek?"

She made her way to the couch, her exhaustion forgotten. She woke up the man.

"Pen!" He sighed when he woke up.

He sounded so fragile that it made the red haired girl's heart constrict. The only other time he had sounded like that was when he told them about Carl. He hadn't even sounded that way when he lost his scholarship and his dreams about football.

"What happened Derek? Did something happen to Spencer?"

"No, but Spencer happened!"

Penelope frowned. She couldn't' believe the sweet, shy and awkward kid she had met the other day would hurt Derek that way. But he sure did have the power to do so.

"What happened?"

"He's not 18, Pen... Not for the next two months actually." He snorted.

Pen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He's underage." She said.

"Yeah, he told me just before we had sex."

"Derek, tell me you didn't break things off."

"I told him I needed time, but I think I will."

At those words, Penelope hit him on the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"That's for thinking about ruining the best thing that ever happened in your life, you dimwit!" She yelled back.

"The best thing that ever happened to me is underage!"

"Get over yorself, it's two fucking months, not the end of the world."

"Yes, it is the end of the world!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is. Because it makes me the same as Carl."

All the anger Penelope had died on those words.

"It's not the same thing, Derek."

"Yes, it is."

"Tell me, do you love Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Does Spencer love you?"

"I thought he did... Yes." He said, seeing the look on Penelope's face.

"Did you force him into anything?"

"No."

"Then it's not the same thing. You're just two people in love with each other who wanted to have a sexy moment together. Come on, thunder god, if it was anybody else but you, you would have encouraged them to be with each other."

"I can't have sex with him."

"Then don't do it all the way yet. Just be together as two people in love."

"I don't know… can we not talk about that?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep, you can use the guest room."

SRDM

Jennifer Jareau was a normally calm, peaceful and composed woman, but she hadn't heard anything from her best friend in six days. The first few days, she didn't worry. Spencer was hanging out a lot more with Derek now and he had been talking about a thesis he wanted to work on. And god knew that Spencer could get easily distract by a thesis. But normally, after three or four days of intense working, Spencer would collapse and call her. To top it all, David had just admitted to her that there was absolutely no answer each time Caltech had called Spencer for a class.

Now, she was pissed… and JJ didn't like being pissed off. What the hell was going on with her best friend? That's on that train thought that Jennifer Jareau barged into Spencer Reid's apartment at exactly eight o'clock on a Monday morning.

She looked around the apartment to find different cups of coffee and ice cream tubs lying all around the place.

"Spencer?" She asked worriedly.

Not getting any answer, she made her way through the mess to the bedroom. Spencer was sleeping on the bed, wearing the exact same clothes he had last Tuesday. Curled into a foetal position, Spencer looked like a small child. His cheeks were covered by the trails his tears had made.

JJ move slowly toward the bed, almost pinching her nose. Looked like Spencer hadn't showered in a couple of days. She shook the teenager to wake him.

He mumbled a little, before actually opening his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

"Hey. Derek?"

"Yeah. I told him the truth, JJ."

"No…" She said disbelievingly.

"He left, JJ. He left me…" Spencer whispered, starting to cry again.

The teenager was rocking back and forth, his arms around his knees. JJ hugged him.

"How about you take a shower while I clean your apartment, sweetie?"

"Okay…" He said without conviction.

Spencer stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. JJ looked around and sighed. Taking a garbage bag, she started the cleaning.

When Spencer got out of the shower, the apartment was spotless. Everything was clean, in its place or in the garbage and the bedding was in the washer. The teenager looked better, but still exhausted. JJ stayed for three hours, comforting the young genius who was grateful to have her there.

Fact 6: JJ was a real best friend.

Spencer was glad she didn't put him through different speeches on his actions and for not calling her. At the end of the three hours, JJ put him on bed rest, promising to come back.

She had someone to see.

SRDM

Derek was as miserable as Spencer. He was still unsure what to do with Spencer. It was difficult for him. Before, he had been sure of the limits, where they were and what they were. But now, they were blurred. He didn't know if it was right or wrong anymore. He knew three things.

1. He missed Spencer.

2. Spencer had missed classes.

He supposed it was normal. He had missed the first class after Derek had told Spencer he loved him. But he had also missed the class on Wednesday, Friday and now, Monday. He had tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. All that time, Nate Stevens had talked about how much a pussy Spencer was, not showing up to any class. Every time, he would take a deep breath and pass to something else.

At one time, the jerk had insinuated that Spencer could have been raped and murdered, nobody would even care. It had taken all he had, not to punch away the smug look on Stevens face.

3. Meghan missed Spencer, too.

Spencer was supposed to call and read chapters to Meghan before she went to sleep. Derek had talked to Emily who had tried to make the little girl understand that Spencer wouldn't be a part of their lives for the time being. She hadn't understood.

When he hadn't called, she had been so disappointed. She reassured herself with the thought that, maybe, something unexpected had come up. The second day, she had tears in her eyes, but didn't cry. Friday, she had cried, a lot, as she did on Saturday and Sunday night.

4. Even though he had broken both Meghan and Derek's heart, Derek was still in love with Spencer.

Now, if he could just make a choice.

SRDM

JJ left Spencer's apartment and jumped in a cab. Arriving at her destination, she almost ran to where she knew she would find that one person she needed to talk to.

SRDM

Derek was saying goodbye to his last students, when he spotted someone at the gym door.

There was one blond girl who looked pissed.

_The greatest tragedy of life is not that men perish, but that they cease to love.  
><em>W. Somerset Maugham

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please leave me a review, it'll make my day and I really really need it.<br>With a lot of love, Anne


	19. Making Up

Hey guys, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to everyone, I tried to and thanks to those I can't PM. So, looks like being someone who stress easily is good because I needed to occupy myself and I produced a whole chapter. I hope you're going to like it._  
>Special thanks to my beta deathtechie who's always fast and productive.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit!" Derek thought.<p>

The blonde woman strode up to the black man. When she stopped in front of him, Derek nearly shrunk at how pissed the young woman looked.

"Derek Morgan!"

"Oh, JJ!"

"Don't you dare JJ me. I'm pissed at you. How dare you… how dare you?" She stammered in anger.

"Dare what?" He asked.

"You do not interrupt me. How dare you break him like that? He was finally okay. He was finally picking up the pieces… But then, you came around, Mr. Perfect. And you're cute, nice and you don't look like you just want to get in his pants." She said in disbelief.

"I don't."

"Weird way to prove it. Do you know how scared he was? Do you?"

"Look…" He started.

"No, you look. Spencer is fragile. He fell in love with you and that scared the shit out of him. He never fell for anybody before."

"But, he had…"

"What? Those two boyfriends?" She snorted. "Not my story to tell, but from where I stand, Spencer Reid, 17 years old…" Derek winced at those words. "… is pretty much asexual."

The two adults looked at each other in silence. JJ took a moment to look at Derek and the man that she saw wasn't the smug one she thought she would find. He looked as miserable as Spencer. She was still pissed, but she didn't need to yell anymore. He looked bad enough… and scared. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"God, Derek." She sighed. "He was so freaking scared to tell you. He thought you would leave him and I convinced him otherwise. I swore to him, that you didn't want to just get in his pants. But you left him, anyway… And now, he feels dirty and not worthy. Do you know what it feels like? Do you know what it feels like to think you're not beautiful or good enough for the one person you want to be with? To think you're worth nothing at all? That nobody will ever love you?"

Derek winced, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know how Spence feels. He never really had good self-esteem, but Jason and Michael destroyed what was left. Is two months that bad? Isn't he worth the wait or was I wrong and you just want to get in his pants?"

"I don't want to get in his pants!"

JJ raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. Derek blushed.

"Well yeah, I kind of do… but that's not all I want. Listen, I love Spencer, but…"

JJ got mad again.

"But, what exactly?" She screamed. "I'm sure he gave you the age of consent class. He told you he was eighteen when he was pissed at you. Seriously, the first time he's not literal and it's coming back to haunt him! You're going to leave him for that."

"I have my own issues to deal with."

"I get it, you both have issues, but grow a pair and go talk to him."

She sighed in desperation.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered, shaking her head. "Listen, Spencer's miserable and from what I can see, you are too. So, I'm telling you: go talk to him."

She paused.

"But if you don't clear things up or hurt him again, I'll rip your balls off and force-feed them to you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, swallowing with difficulty.

With nothing more, she made her way back to the gym door. She stopped and turned around.

"If you're going to break up, just do it fast. If you're going to stay, you better know what you're getting into. Spencer has issues and insecurities. He second doubts everything. You have to be ready to deal with all of those, because if you decide in a month to break up, you're going to destroy him for good."

"I know."

"Good, he's alone at his apartment until tomorrow afternoon."

With that, she walked out the room, leaving Derek alone with his own doubts and issues. He sighed, sitting down on a bench. And then, it struck him.

Spencer's old boyfriends… What if… what if those times Spencer had been pressured into it. That was life crushing… And he… he had turned him down. Now, his Spencer, yes it was **his** Spencer. His beautiful, sweet, caring, smart pretty boy, his Spencer thought he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't worthy of him.

At that moment, hell broke loose in Derek's head.

SRDM

Derek was driving fast, but just slowly enough not to get in trouble. Not that he actually cared. He had made his choice.

SRDM

Spencer was wandering around his apartment. JJ had confiscated what was left of his coffee, so he settled for a glass of water. Just as he was going to take a gulp of water, the doorbell rang. Spencer sighed. He knew it couldn't be JJ, so it left the mailman. Every once in a while, his mother asked for a signature on delivery.

_"Shit!"_ He thought. _"I forgot to write." _

He was mentally injuring himself when he opened the door. The glass he was holding slipped from his hand, breaking into pieces. Spencer dropped on his knees, trying to gather the pieces.

"Pretty boy, don't you'll hu..."

It was too late. Spencer let out a shriek and took a step back, putting his hand to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly, taking Spencer' wrist and looking at his hand.

There was a long gash on his palm, it wasn't deep, but it was bleeding enough to scare the shit out of Morgan.

"Come on, we have to clean that."

"Go away Derek."

"We need to talk."

"Talk? You want to talk now?"

"I'm sorry." Derek said sheepishly.

Spencer didn't answer, but made his way to the kitchen sink. Derek followed. He opened the water, checked the water's temperature and started washing the teenager's hand carefully.

"I'm sorry to have left, but I'm even sorrier not to have let you explain…"

Spencer turned his head away, but didn't withdraw his hand. Inside, Spencer felt so good, it had been six days and he had longed for Derek's touch even if it was only hand holding.

"Keep your hand under the water." Derek instructed, as he opened the cabinet under the sink.

The black man retrieved the first aid kit that was there. He took the towel and put it around Spencer's hand.

"Close your fist."

Spencer didn't respond, but did as instructed.

"It's okay for you to give me the silent treatment, I deserve it. I've been a real jerk." He started as he bandaged the genius' hand. "There's something I didn't tell you."

"Derek, you don't have too." Spencer whispered.

"Yes, I do. Penelope talked to me, but I didn't listen… I need to tell you. Because she's right. If we had been anybody else, if you had been a girl, I wouldn't have reacted the same way." He started, not looking at Spencer.

"It's because I'm a boy…" Spencer said, obviously hurt.

"Yes, but not because of you." He paused. "It's because of Carl."

"Carl?" Spencer repeated, curious.

"Yes. You remember what I told you about my dad?"

"Yeah. You were there when he got killed."

"After he got killed, I started getting into trouble. I had a criminal record. But there was this man at the local youth center, his name was Carl Buford. He took me under his wing and he was the one who got my record cleaned. He's the one who helped me win that football scholarship. The only thing was that his help wasn't free…"

Spencer closed his eyes momentarily and sighed.

"Derek, no. Don't tell me, he…" He whispered, understanding everything.

"He did. He sexually abused me when I was just a kid. That's why I left. Spencer, I can't be like him."

"You're not."

"Spencer, you're still a kid."

"For two months. Derek, do you love me?" Spencer asked shyly.

Derek turned his head and smiled sadly. He gently cupped the teenager's face.

"I do, with all my heart."

"Good. Because I love you too." Spencer said, crying softly.

Derek smiled, but happily this time. He wiped the tears away.

"I love you and you love me. You're not that man. You're my Derek; the only one who ever cared like you do for me, the only one who really love me." Spencer whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

They kissed softly, remembering the feel of each other, thriving on this small touch. Spencer opened his mouth, letting Derek's tongue play with his. They didn't fight for dominance, Spencer knew Derek needed it… and to be honest, he was happy like this. When they broke apart from the lack of air, they both had that same goofy grin that only two people in love can master.

"I have something else to tell you." Spencer said, unsure.

"I think I can survive anything, as long as you don't announce me that you have a kid."

"No, don't worry about it. It's about Jason and Michael."

"Your two ex?"

"How do you know?" He asked, frowning.

"Let's just say that without your best friend I wouldn't have the guts to come here."

"What did she say?" He asked, almost whining.

"Basically the same thing as Pen. That I'm an idiot, that I shouldn't take two months for that big an issue and that she's going to make me suffer if I hurt you again… But JJ, she also said that those two guys, they weren't good to you, that you felt like shit because of them." He answered truthfully.

"Oh my god!" Spencer said, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, that's what got me here."

Spencer left the room, mad, screaming over his shoulder. Derek shook his head and followed in the living room. Spencer was sitting on the couch.

"Do you pity meIs that why you came back?" He shouted.

"No, baby. I came back, because I know this feeling too. I couldn't let you feel that way, especially if I'm the one to blame for it. Because you are the most perfect person I know."

Derek got down on one knee.

"You're not asking me to marry you, right?" Spencer panicked.

"No." Derek chuckled. "But I'm apologizing and asking you if you want to be my boyfriend again."

"God, yes! Of course, I do." He exclaimed. "But I need you to hear what I have to say first."

"Okay."

Derek could handle that.

"And you have to get up and sit on the couch, you're making me nervous."

Derek chuckled and sat on the couch, next to Spencer.

"I met Jason when I just turned fifteen; I was halfway through my first PHD. He seemed so nice. He was 22 and I thought he cared for me... We did a couple of things together, sexual things." Spencer said, blushing as bright as was humanly possible. "But he wanted more and I wasn't ready…"

"Pretty boy?"

"Don't worry, he didn't do anything. When he became pushy, I broke things off and talked to my best friend. JJ kicked his ass in front of the whole school. It was almost the same story with Michael, except I was sixteen and he was helping me after I missed two weeks of class. I knew JJ wouldn't approve, but I was blind. He almost raped me, I was hitting my head against the teacher desk because of the struggling. But David came back to get papers in the class that one night. He got Michael off of me and got me to the hospital to check for a concussion. I wanted JJ there, but I was too proud to call her and tell her the truth. He did it. He called her and explained everything. That was the first time they were dating. I liked him, but then he broke JJ's heart and things have been tense."

"Spencer, baby." Derek said, hugging the boy.

"They didn't care for me, they didn't love me and I guess I didn't either. I just wanted to feel loved. Over a year later, JJ forced me into a self-defense class and I fell in love for the first time." He finished with a lighter note.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Derek said, playfully.

"You."

Derek gave Spencer a chaste kiss.

"That's why you're not the same as them or like Carl Buford. Because, what we have is love. Do you still want me?" Spencer asked, unsure.

"Always. But on one condition." The black man added.

"What is it?" The teenager asked a little scared.

"We are **not** having sex until you're eighteen."

"Fine." Spencer said, too happy with the simplicity of the condition. "It's not like I will miss something."

"Oh yeah, right. You're still a virgin." Derek said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Derek."

With that, Spencer kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

SRDM

JJ was working her shift at the coffee show, talking to Lucy at the same time when the door opened. Two women entered and stopped right before her.

"JJ, I supposed?" The red head asked.

"Yep, then you're Penelope, the one I talked with on the phone."

"That's her and I'm Emily. So, how did it go?"

"I think things will be alright." JJ said with a smile.

"Great." Emily said.

"Finally." Pen said.

"Coffee?" JJ asked.

"Sure, now how about meeting properly." Penelope proposed.

"_Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over."  
><em>Gloria Naylor

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Tell me, you don't think it was too fast?<p>

Also, I have an **important question. **This is going to be solved by democracy.  
>As they are finally ending together, I could stop this story with 2 or 3 chapters to wrap things up. The other possibility is that I continue with their lives and relationships, then, it'll be a little longer and propably (make that surely) have a sequel (... or maybe just continue on this story, I'm not sure yet.)<p>

It's really important that you answer, cause I'm starting to doubt if it's necessary to continue. I've had so much more readers and reviewers that I planned.

**_Option 1: Wrapping this up in 2 or 3 chapters and ending this.  
>Option 2: Go on with the different characters lives (mariage, kids, Hotch, Jack, etc.)<em>**

This story is now yours to decide my dear readers.  
><strong><em>Anne<em>**, with all my love


	20. A 6 Year Old's Fears

Hey guys! So, I've read all your reviews and sorry if I didn't reply, this week has been a little crazy. There was an hour of waiting each day for my textbooks and I was going crazy. Anyway, if you're going to stick with this story, I'm going to write it. So, this chapter is fluff and getting the things in place, not the most exciting, but it's cute. So, there will be other chapters in this story, but there'll be a sequel after.

To Tanya: Don't worry, I wouldn't change the main characters all of a sudden or end it the same way, I would wrapped it up before.  
>To evryone that has talked to me about Nate, Hotch, Jack and Gideon... The first three are coming for sure, I'm still working on Gideon.<p>

AN: There's been a slight change in chapter 18, JJ came at 8 in the morning and not 2 in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Derek and Spencer were lying on Spencer's bed when Derek's phone rang. Derek sighed and got up to get his phone.<p>

"Derek Morgan."

"_Mr. Morgan, it's Susannah Miller, the counsellor from Meghan Prentiss' school."_

"Is she okay?" He asked, slightly panicked.

Spencer frowned, getting up.

"_Yes, she is. She got in a fight and we would like to talk to an adult, but I'm unable to reach her mother. You're listed as an emergency contact, could you come?"_

"Sure, I'm with a friend, but we're coming."

"_Mr. Morgan, we're not supposed to…"_ Mrs. Miller started.

"Meghan knows him and her mother won't mind. We're coming."

Spencer's frown deepened. Had something happened to Meghan?

"_Alright, I'll see you when you arrive."_

"We'll be there in twenty minutes."

Derek hung up.

"Derek, is Meghan okay? Is she hurt?" He asked.

"She got into a fight at school. I'm going, you coming?"

"You don't mind?" He asked, surprised.

"No. Come on."

The two men got in Derek's car. They weren't talking, both were thinking.

Fact 1: Meghan was a sweet and nice six years old.

Fact 2: Based on fact 1, why would she get in a fight?

Fact 3: He didn't think the little girl he read Harry Potter to could be mean or violent.

That's when the flash came.

"Derek, stop the car!" He shouted.

The black man pulled over and looked at Spencer worriedly.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

Fact 4: He had forgotten about Meghan.

Fact 5: He was awful.

"I… I can't go."

"Why?"

"I forgot her. I forgot to call. I promised her."

"Spencer… She's not mad at you."

"Der…" He started.

"No. She's mad at me. It's my fault. If I hadn't been an idiot, you would have call."

"I still think I shouldn't go."

"Don't say stupid things. If it goes wrong, blame everything on me."

"But…"

"No buts. Come on, let's go. They're waiting for us."

Spencer nodded. Derek put a hand between Spencer's thighs, effectively calming the teenager.

Fact 6: A simple touch from Derek could calm him down.

They made it to the school in a comfortable silence, both of them worried about Meghan.

Derek parked the car and the two men went to the reception. The secretary showed Derek to the office of the school counsellor, while Spencer sat in the waiting room.

SRDM

When Derek got in the counsellor's office, he was surprised. Meghan was facing Mrs. Miller, arms crossed and face closed. He had never seen her like that before.

Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair was half pull out of her ponytail and there was dry blood from what he supposed had been a bloody nose on her face.

"Dear god, Meghan! What happened?" He asked, restraining himself from yelling at the little girl.

She looked stubbornly into space, not answering. Mrs. Miller sighed.

"Good afternoon. I'm Mrs. Miller, the school counsellor."

"Hi, I'm Derek Morgan. I'm Meghan's godfather."

"You need to know that Meghan has not talked since the fight. The boy with whom she fought said it was her fault. However, we always want two sides of the story, Mr. Morgan, but Meghan refuses to talk to anybody. Maybe you would like to try."

Derek sighed. He bent down next to the girl.

"Princcess, do you want to tell me what happened?"

For the first time in an hour, the little girl move. She turned toward her godfather and shook her head. Both adults sighed. They both knew it wasn't like the little girl they knew; something was wrong.

"Meghan, would you please go in the waiting room while I speak to you godfather?"

The kid did not answer but stood up and left.

SRDM

Meghan felt like crying. She knew Josh was wrong, but she couldn't let him say things like that. And now, everyone was mad at her. She didn't understand why though… Well she did hit him, but he was the one being mean. People told her she understood a lot for her age, but lately, there was **a lot** she didn't understand.

She ignored Derek, but right now, she just wanted to be in his arms, safe. She wanted to go home. The little girl got out of Mrs. Miller's office and sighed. She raised her head and found a young man seating awkwardly in the squeaky sunny yellow plastic chairs.

Her heart began pounding and she launched herself.

SRDM

Spencer was getting mad with nervousness. He knew they had said Meghan was alright, but he couldn't help but worry.

Fact 7: He had to calm down. Everything would be alright when he sees her.

The teenager was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly found his arms full of a crying little girl. He started to panic.

"Meghan, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, taking in her sloppy appearance.

The girl shook her head and hid it in the crook of his neck. Spencer hugged her closer, as if he was scared she would disappear. He whispered the comforting words his mom told him before she got too sick, rubbing soothing circles in her back. When she stopped crying and calmed down, Spencer started the questioning.

"Meghan, does anything hurt?"

"My heart." She let out almost silently.

"Okay… Why? Does it have anything to do with the fight?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad and to let me finish?"

Fact 8: Rationally, he knew it was impossible, but…

"Yes."

"I was talking to Jack. I was telling him I was sad."

"Why were you sad?"

"Because you didn't call…"

Spencer heart tightened.

"And because you and Uncle Derek weren't together anymore."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't call, sweetheart, so sorry." Spencer said in a whisper, hugging the little girl even closer.

"It's okay. Mom said sometimes your heart hurts because of someone. And yours hurted because of Uncle Derek. I don't really understand, though."

"What happened next?"

"Josh was listening. Josh isn't nice to me and my friends. Never."

"My friends and I." Spencer corrected automatically.

"Okay, but he's mean. He told me something and I got mad and I slapped him."

"He hit you back and the fight started." Spencer understood.

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I won't get mad at you."

"He told me it was because two men weren't supposed to love each other. That was okay, mom warned me it would happen. But he told me that if you didn't call and Uncle Derek didn't talk to me anymore was because you didn't love me, because I don't have a father."

With that, the little girl dropped her head. Spencer was furious, but he had promised he wouldn't get mad. So for the child's sake, he took a deep breath. The teenager put two fingers under her chin and slowly raised it up.

"Listen to me, sweetie. I love you very, very much and your Uncle Derek too."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry I didn't call, but never think we don't love you. And don't listen to Josh, if someone doesn't like you, it's not because you don't have a father. I'm sure you're not the only one without a dad."

"No. But the other kids don't have one because their parents are divorced or their dad is dead. Mine just left. Maybe he didn't like me." She said sadly.

"Then he's an idiot, because you're perfect."

"I love you Spencer."

"Me too, sweetheart, me too."

Spencer raised his head to find Derek and Mrs. Miller staring at them.

SRDM

Mrs. Miller and Derek had discussed the situation at hand. They were going back in the waiting room to talk to the child when they walked in on Spencer and Meghan talking. The black man smiled as he watched his boyfriend interact with his goddaughter. And Spencer wasn't good with children, huh? Maybe someday they could have a little girl of their own. Derek shook his head. They had just gotten back together; it wasn't the time to think about kids. When Spencer raised his head, the older man smiled softly at him.

"Meghan." Mrs. Miller softly called.

The little girl turned her head and shut her lips tightly. The counsellor sighed.

"This incident will be forgotten considering the circumstances. However, this cannot happen again, am I clear?"

"Yeah, sorry!"

"Good. I guess it'll be better for everyone if Meghan ends her day now." The woman said with a smile.

"Yay!" Meghan said with a big smile.

The three adults laughed.

SRDM

Spencer, Derek and Meghan were sitting in the car, discussing the plans for the rest of the day.

"Well, look at it any way you want, but I need a coffee." Spencer said.

"Whatever you want pretty boy." Derek said, kissing the teenager.

"Uncle Derek does that mean you're Spencer's Prince Charming again?" Meghan asked innocently.

Both men blushed.

"Yes princess."

"Spence, can I call you Uncle Spencer?"

"What?" The teenager blurted out.

"I can't?" The little girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can." Spencer corrected himself. "Where did that come front?"

"Well, if Uncle Derek had a girlfriend, she would be my aunt. So, logically, that means that Spence is Uncle Spencer, no?"

"Logically, huh?" Morgan repeated.

"Yep. Uncle Spencer taught me that word." She said proudly.

Derek turned his head to look at Spencer with a smirk.

"What? You want her to get into Harvard." He joked.

"Harvard? Are you serious? There's so much better that Harvard! Yale for starting, but then, that was my safety school." Spencer answered, looking horrified by the thought.

"Your safety school, huh. And who's going to help her get in those perfect schools?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Me." The teenager simply answered.

Feeling the stare of his boyfriend, the younger man analyzed his words. He blushed.

Fact 9: He had just admitted he wanted to be with Derek… over ten years from now.

Derek smiled but didn't reply.

"_So, maybe kids __**are**__ a possibility after all."_ Derek thought, suddenly hopeful.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Meghan's chattering taking up all the space. To Spencer's delight, Derek stopped in front of the teenager's favourite coffee shop. The young man threw a brilliant smile to his boyfriend and took Meghan out of her car seat. They entered the coffee shop together.

SRDM

The three women had talked all afternoon. If they had talked because of the two idiotic men that were their best friend, now, they were good friends. All three were laughing when the bell on the door rang. They turned their head to watch who was coming in. It had been their game all afternoon, guessing what kind of person they were. And what they saw made them smile. JJ, Emily and Penelope watched really carefully as the scene played in front of their eyes, like outsiders seeing them for the first time.

_Three people were coming in: two adults and a little kid. The first man looked older, but no less handsome. His skin was chocolate and contrasted with the white t-shirt he was wearing. Said t-shirt was tight, showing off the man's muscles. The second man was as thin and skinny as the first was large and muscular. He was a white younger looking man, wearing a dress shirt and a vest a little too large. Then, there was the kid. She was a beautiful little girl, the kind you only saw in TV ads. Her skirt was torn, her shirt was dirty and her hair was messed up, but you could still see her beauty underneath it all. You just had to look at her smile._

_The girl was holding the hand of the younger man, looking at him with excitement and awe, while talking as fast as she could. The young man was softly caressing her hand with his thumb, listening to her with a smile and patience. Every couple seconds he was shifting his eyes to the black man with an amused smile holding pride. The man would throw him a matching smile and pull the younger man closer to him with the arm resting around his waist. The younger would slightly lean on the other's chest. Then they would get their attention back on the kid, who was totally unaware of what just happened._

_They looked like a family._

SRDM

Meghan suddenly stopped talking.

"Mommy!" She shouted, running to the woman who gave her a hug.

The two men made their way to the table, eyeing the three women suspiciously.

"I knew you had something to do with all this." Reid said to JJ, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down, close to Morgan.

"So, I guess everything's back in order?" Penelope asked.

"Yes." Derek said, kissing Spencer chastely.

While the three women squealed and awed, Meghan looked at JJ. She didn't know who the blonde woman was, but she better not take her Uncle Spencer away from her. She frowned before turning to the teenager.

"Uncle Spencer, who is she?" She asked suddenly, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetheart. This is JJ, she's my best friend." He said, ignoring the glances he got at the mention of _uncle_.

Meghan stopped pouting and uncrossed her arms immediately. She got up and climbed in the woman's lap to hug her, whispering in her ear.

"You better not take him away from us."

JJ had a soft smile.

"I won't." She promised.

Meghan threw her a grin and got down to go back on her mom.

"By the way Derek, what happened to my daughter?" The mom asked.

"That's a long story…" Derek sighed.

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
><em>Dr. Seuss

* * *

><p>So that's it for this week. I thought it would be great to have a small part on how they looked to strangers. Tell me what you thought abôut it. I'm not sure what the next chapter will look like, but hopefully, it'll be up in a week.<br>Now, I've got to go sit through three **_fucking_** hours of methodology. -_-' Don't we love stupid classes?

With love, Anne


	21. Getting Intimate

Ok, I know it's been long. But look on the bright sight, the last chapter didn't have a cliffhanger. My new program has intensive German and I'm trying to keep up¸. I don't want to fall behind, like the half normally does in this program. Anyway, my first real lemon. So, be nice with me... (I was blushing when I wrote it. Nerver do when I read, but writting is something else...)

**Please : read attentively the end note.**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Derek and Spencer had gotten back together and 2 days since Emily and Meghan had moved out of Derek apartment… and the black man missed them. Over the last few weeks, he had gotten used to having people around. He found his apartment too quiet, too lifeless. That probably was the reason Spencer was always over at his place.<p>

"_Bullshit!"_ He thought with a smile.

That was part of the reason, but it was just a small part of it. The main reason was that he just couldn't get enough of Spencer. For the last month, Spencer had been practically living in his apartment, only going back to his to pick up books and mail. Hell, almost all his clothes were here and at least a third of his personal library. They would sleep in the same bed, cuddling. He seriously couldn't get enough of the teenager… and keeping his hands away for him was getting tough too. Maybe he could go around his rule. They could do many things without going all the way. Derek sighed. He couldn't believe he was thinking this.

SRDM

Fact 1: Spencer was ecstatic.

He got out of the cab and start walking the couple meters separating the subway station of Derek's apartment. Normally, he would walk from CalSci, but he couldn't wait. He wanted to go home to Derek. Spencer stopped in the middle of the sidewalk at the realization.

Fact 2: His home was with Derek.

Fact 3: He knew he probably looked idiotic right now.

He was standing there not moving, blushing like crazy because of his own thoughts. But even as he was red as a tomato he was happy. He finally had a home to go back to. Spencer started running. He only stopped at Derek's door, because obviously he couldn't enter if he didn't have the key. He knocked furiously on the door. Spencer heard his boyfriend come to the door. When the black man opened the door, he had a surprise look on his face.

"Spencer! You're the one knocking like mad?"

"Yeah, it's an anomaly I know, but I really wanted to come home. I missed you." Spencer said excitedly, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"What's got you excited?" Derek asked, as they walked in the apartment.

"I got my paper back, from that class where the professor always under-grade."

"And?"

"I got a perfect grade."

Derek started laughing, hugging and kissing Spencer.

"I'm so proud of you pretty boy… though I'm not surprise." Derek said in a whisper.

"Thanks." Spencer whispered too, blushing.

They went back to kisses, but this time, things heated up. Derek pushed Spencer against the wall, covering the small body with his. They were so close to each other that you wouldn't be able to fit a sheet of paper between them. Derek moved his hands from Spencer's hips to his ass, eliciting a moan from the teenager. The moan went directly to Derek's cock. He picked the younger man up, never letting go of the teenager's lips. Spencer bucked his hips, making the two moan. Derek got them to the bedroom where they separated from lack of air. Spencer undid his legs from around Derek's waist and went to sit on the bed, looking up at Derek innocently. The sight of Spencer looking that innocent made Derek's cock harden. The older climbed on the bed too and started to unbutton Spencer's shirt.

"Is this okay?" He asked softly.

"We're not going all… well, you know…" Spencer checked, his cheeks warming up rapidly.

"Not until you're ready **and** eighteen." Derek reassured him.

"O-Okay" He stuttered.

Spencer raised his hands and proceeded to remove Derek's t-shirt. As soon as the shirt was discarded, Derek brought his lips to Spencer's neck, making the teenager moan. Spencer put his hand on the back of his lover's neck, caressing it. The older man smile against the genius skin and made his way to Spencer's nipple in a trail of kisses. Morgan licked it. Spencer bucked his hips.

"Derek!"

The man smiled as his mouth continued to play with the nipple. His right hand moved from Spencer's hips to the other nipple. Soon, Spencer was reduced to a whimpering mess under Derek. The sight of Spencer, lying on the bed and looking so sexy was almost enough to make Derek cum on the spot. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. He bent down to kiss the teenager. Spencer answered hungrily to the kiss. They made out for a couple minutes, rubbing against each other before Morgan moved his hand to Reid's crotch. The teenager jumped.

"Is this okay?" Derek asked softly.

Spencer bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Can I get your pants off?" Derek asked softly again.

Spencer hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Hey, I don't have to. If you're more comfortable with them on, we can go back to rubbing." The black man said immediately.

Spencer hid his head in Derek's neck and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you, pretty boy."

Spencer pulled away. His face was so red Derek didn't think it was possible.

"Don't say it like that." Spencer whined.

Derek chuckled.

"So, what are we doing?"

"You promise you won't laugh." Spencer asked in a broken voice that made Derek's heart tightened.

"Why would I laugh?" Derek asked right back.

"Because I'm not like you… I'm not beautiful…" The teenager said, looking away in shame.

Derek put his hand on Spencer's cheek, slowly turning the genius' head his way. Once it was done, Derek locked his eyes with Spencer's.

"Listen to me, pretty boy. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known." He said, his voice full of love.

"Derek." The teenager whispered.

"I mean it. No matter what anyone told you, you are beautiful... And I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed immobile a few seconds, just looking at each other. Spencer's mind. However, was working at full speed.

Fact 4: The situation was logically stupid.

He had almost slept with Derek before. But then, neither one had really been thinking, and Spencer was kind of glad it didn't happen. This was better. Slow and caring.

"Okay... You can take them off." Spencer said, blushing once more.

Derek smiled reassuringly at his lover. God did he love this word: lover. It warmed his heart, Spencer and he were lovers. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips as he undid the button of the teenager's pants. The older man felt Spencer lift his hips to allow him to remove the piece of cloth. Derek threw them to the side. Seeing Spencer bite his lip nervously, Derek got up and discarded his own pants.

"There. Now, we're equal." He said simply.

Spencer gave him a shy smile. Derek placed kisses on Spencer's belly, stopping just before the underwear waistband. He looked at the teenager who nodded his permission. Derek got a hold of the waistband and slowly removed the underwear, giving Spencer time to change his mind. When he was done he took a step back to admire his lover.

Just as he had said, Spencer was beautiful and Derek couldn't take his eyes away. All his being screamed sexy. Derek couldn't resist and claimed the teenager's mouth. As they fight for dominance, the older man wrapped his fingers around Spencer's hard length. The genius opened his mouth in surprise, effectively losing the fight to Derek who smirked in the kiss. Spencer instinctively spread his leg, leaving more space for Derek.

"Cheater!" Spencer managed to say.

Derek started to move his hand slowly, torturingly slow. Spencer's breath hitched in his throat. The teenager arched his back, bucking his hips, silently urging Derek to go faster. And he did. Derek Morgan found he was unable to refuse Spencer Reid. As the pace increased, Spencer was unable to think anything coherently. The only thing he could focus on was the sensations. Suddenly, he felt heat pool in his lower stomach. Derek squeezed Spencer's head and swiped his thumb over it, sending the teenager over the edge.

"Nghn. DEREK!" Spencer moaned, releasing himself all over Derek's hand.

The black man almost came at the orgasmic sight. The genius felt his body go limp and he closed his eyes. Derek smiled and bent down to tenderly kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you, baby." He whispered into the spent teenager's ear.

Spencer opened his eyes with a smile. He wrapped both his arms and legs around Derek and made them turn, effectively exchanging their position.

"You don't have to do anything." Derek said.

"I want to."

It was the only words Spencer said.

Fact 5: He had given Jason and Michael hand job before, it was nothing new.

Well, except that this time, he actually cared about his partner and he **really** wanted to do this. Exhaling sharply, he pulled Derek's boxer down. He was full of confidence until he saw his boyfriend erection, making him blush once again.

"_Oh my god!"_ Spencer thought. _"It's too big, how is it going to fit in my…"_

Spencer shook his head. He'd think about that later. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around Derek's erection and started moving his hand. At the same time he placed kisses all over his lover's chest, giving himself the right to do something he had wished for. He was rewarded by a deep throated moan. The black man's hands clutched the bedding, closing his eyes to not come just yet…

Fact 6: Even his eidetic memory hadn't give Derek's body any justice.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"God, pretty boy, you don't know what you do to me." Derek reassured him.

"Good." Spencer said proudly.

There was a small silence before Spencer spoke again. He wondered if…He would really like to…

"Derek?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I try something."

"Yeah. What do you…FUCK! SPENCER." Derek shouted, opening his eyes.

Spencer had tentatively lick Derek's shaft from base to head.

"Does that means I can continue." He asked with a smirk.

"Please, baby. Don't stop." Derek pretty much begged, his eyes fixed on the teenager.

Spencer smiled and looked at the throbbing erection, calculations running through his head. When positive results came back, he opened his mouth and took Derek's head in, sucking.

"God!"

Derek didn't know which was better, the feeling or the sight…the sight of his innocent pretty boy naked, on his knees and with his cock between those red, swelling lips of his. When Spencer took more of Derek's length in his mouth, the feelings won it all.

Spencer hummed, the vibrations causing Derek to jerk his hips. Spencer's mouth left his boyfriend shaft with a wet pop as he started coughing. His partner sat up.

"Shit! Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry." Derek immediately said, his erection softening a little.

"Yeah, but don't do that again." He said with a last cough.

"Promise."

"Then lay back. I'm not finished."

Derek didn't have time to do so before Spencer deep throated him. Spencer turned his tongue around the hard length, humming.

"I'm so close, baby!" Derek warned.

Spencer let Derek's cock go just as the black man came all over his chest.

SRDM

Spencer and Derek lay in Derek's bed, showered. Derek had to carry Spencer to the shower, the younger man barely standing on his feet, exhausted. Derek was on his back. Spencer had snuggled close, putting his head on Derek's chest and an arm across the black and toned stomach. Derek had one hand caressing Spencer the other played with the still damp hair.

Fact 6: Even if mind-blowing wasn't totally accurate, sex with Derek wasn't far from it.

"Was it good?" Spencer suddenly asked, insecurity clouding his voice.

"You're kidding, right?" Derek asked.

Seeing his boyfriend's nervous expression, Derek sighed.

"I've never felt that good."

"Oh!"

"Why?"

"It was the first time I blew someone." Spencer said in a whisper, red like the silk sheets.

"Really?"

"I did a couple hand jobs, but never a blowjob. I wasn't ready for that."

"Sometimes I forgot you're just an innocent, young, blushing virgin…" Derek joked.

"You know what else was a first time?"

"No. What?" Derek asked lifting his head, curious.

"Not thinking."

"Huh?"

"For the first time in years, I couldn't think. It felt good…"

"I'm glad."

"Derek?"

"Yeah."

"I love you…"

"Love you too."

SRDM

Spencer woke up early, something pinning him down. That thing was a black arm. An arm? Looking around, he found himself in Derek's bedroom. He frowned. At this moment, the memories for the preceding night came back to his mind. He tried to get out from under Morgan's arm, but he had a good grip. Shaking the man, Spencer woke him up. He opened sleepy eyes.

"Derek, you need to let me go. I love you, but I got to get home."

Derek removed his arm and sat straight up in bed. Passing a hand in his face, he sighed.

"Spencer, we need to talk. This thing can't continue."

Fact 7: Spencer's heart broke.

"_Sex is more than an act of pleasure, its' the ability to be able to feel so close to a person, so connected, so comfortable that it's almost breathtaking to the point you feel you can't take it. And at this moment you're a part of them."  
><em>Unknown Author

* * *

><p>So, was it worth the wait? You tell me. Also, big thanks to my reviewers, do you think I can make it to twenty for this chapter. If you do, I'll post the next chapter faster.<p>

With love, Anne


	22. Half Of Your Things

Okay, this is a smaller chapter, but when I got to the half of what I had planned, an idea popped in my head and I just **had** to write it. So here it is, way sooner than I expected it and way more different than what I planned. Since I really wanted to know what you guys thought about it, it's not beta'd yet. The beta'd version will come. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat up in the bed and looked at Derek in disbelief.<p>

"Are you breaking up with me?"

At those words, a shocked look graced Derek's features. That look changed rapidly to a panicked one.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't talk in the morning." He blurted out.

"Derek, I'm confused. I don't understand. And that's a rare event." Spencer said, not sure what was going on.

"I wanted to do this later." He sighed, passing a hand on his face.

"Do what?"

Derek held a finger to Spencer. He stretched to his nightstand, putting a hand on the sheet to cover himself. He retrieved something from the top drawer, hid it in his closed palm and turned back to Spencer.

"What I meant is that this thing you do of always going back to your apartment way too early in the morning has to stop." Morgan mumbled.

"What?" Reid said, annoyed at the fact he didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't want you to go away anymore. I don't want you to go home. I want your home to be here."

"Derek, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Spencer, would you move in with me?" Derek asked, opening his palm to reveal a key.

Fact 1: That was a huge step.

Fact 2: And as nervous as he was, he would be damned not to take it.

Spencer smiled. It was a real bright smile that was usually reserved to Meghan.

"Of course, I'd love to, but…"

"But what?"

"The statistics are against us. They say that even a month's cohabitation decreases the quality of a couple's relationship. Or that after five to seven years, only 21 percent of unmarried couples were still living together. There's also…"

"Stop. We're not statistics. We're going to make it work."

"You sure?"

"Yes. How about you move in this weekend, what do you think?"

"It's not too soon."

"You know, logically, it makes more sense if you move this weekend. It's the end of the month. You said your lease was ending this month."

"You sure, I have a lot of stuff to move."

"Spencer, half of your things are already here."

"That's not true." Spencer said, frowning.

Fact 3: That was an exaggeration.

The older man smirked. Somewhere along the last month, things that Derek never bought made their appearance in his apartment. The first time he had spent the night, Spencer had complained about the shampoo and soap. Spencer had gone to Caltech in a bad mood, but had come back anyway. The next morning, Derek had found a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo and a new bar of soap in his shower. He had just smiled.

The next appearance was a partially creamed milk carton. He had made a face, but hadn't said a thing a word. And then, gradually, there were more clothes and less place in the drawers, more books and no more place to stock them and, definitely, definitely more coffee in Derek's apartment. But Derek loved every piece of it. He loved having the young genius around.

The black man also knew a couple of things about his boyfriend's apartment. He knew that Spencer didn't have any shampoo left at his apartment, that the clothes still there were the ones he didn't like and that he was slowly but surely running out of his favourite coffee brand.

"Seriously baby boy? Because, I'm pretty sure I don't own a copy of _War and Peace_, especially one in Russian."

Spencer blushed.

"There's also those _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ things."

Fact 4: Maybe, it wasn't that much of an exaggeration.

"Sorry." Spencer said guiltily.

"Don't be. I'm glad you think of here as your home."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too."

Spencer leaned in to kiss the black man. Things were getting hot when Derek's home phone rang. Derek sighed and pulled back.

"I'll go answer, you get dress; I'm making breakfast."

"Okay."

Derek got up, took his boxers off the floor and left the room. Spencer sighed. He yawned, but got up, searching for the big shirt he always kept in Derek's room for the mornings. Spencer frowned. He couldn't find it.

"Derek!" He called. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"No, you can take one of mine."

Spencer started looking through the drawer for a shirt he liked.

SRDM

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Derek! How are you?"_

"Des, do you know what time it is?"

_"Derek, stop complaining. It's already eight."_

"What do you want?"

_"You're being mean, I just..."_ She started as Derek heard Spencer asked if he had seen his shirt.

"Wait a minute Des."

"No, you can take one of mine." He called back.

_"Is it this someone you're dating or is it another one of your skank?"_ Desiree asked.

"How do you even know I'm seeing someone?"

_"Mom told us."_

"So much for privacy." Derek mumbled.

_"You lost your privacy privilege when you didn't call for two months."_

"I..." Derek started.

_"I'm not finished. We were worried and mom told us it was probably because you were seeing someone. She never told me her name though. So, what's her name?" _

Derek sighed, he knew this tone.

"Fine, _**his**_ name is Spencer."

_"Hiiii!"_ She squealed. _"Sarah owes me 50 bucks. I knew you were gay."_

"You two bet on my sexuality?"

_"Don't be mad Derek."_

The black man didn't answer.

"_Der…Are you listening to me?"_

But Derek wasn't listening anymore, he had a big distraction. Spencer was standing in the kitchen doorframe, wearing Derek's old football jersey. The jersey barely reached Spencer's mid-thigh. The black man swallowed with difficulty. Spencer was the image of sexiness. The teenager blushed under the scrutiny of his boyfriend.

"Derek, who's on the phone?"

"Shit!"

"Sorry, Des, gotta go. I'll call you back tonight." He said in the phone before hanging up.

"Is this shirt ok? Because I can go change, if you want."

"Do you know what you're wearing, pretty boy?" Derek asked with a low voice.

"Your old football jersey." Spencer answered, moving from side to side nervously.

Derek's breathing almost stopped. Spencer's shirt has risen, showing more of his creamy skin…meaning that the teenager had no underwear on.

"You're not wearing anything else." The black man said in disbelief.

"Oh! No. I…huh…yeah." The genius said, feeling his cheeks warming up.

"You know, having his lover naked under his football jersey is like a fantasy for a guy."

"Oh… Oh‼ I'll go change, if it makes you uncomfortable." Spencer said, making his way to the bedroom.

Derek caught him by the hips and brought him to his chest.

"Don't. I like it."

Fact 5: That was good, because he liked wearing this shirt.

"Is this another alpha male sense of propriety? Because you know I don't like that."

"I know. But, it's saying that you're mine; that you're taken…just like this." Derek said, rubbing a spot on the younger man's neck."

"What?" The teenager shouted.

Spencer broke from his boyfriend's embrace and made a beeline for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw it. There was a big hickey just over were his shirt collars would stop.

Fact 6: He was going to kill him.

"DEREK!"

The black man calmly walked toward the bathroom to find Spencer gesticulating.

"Yes, baby?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a hickey. I would have thought a genius like you would know."

"Don't joke with me. What will my students say? What will everyone say?"

"Damn, he's taken."

"It's not funny, Derek."

"Please, baby. Let's go eat or we're going to be late for the self-defense class."

"This is not finished."

"I know. Come on."

Derek put a hand on the back of Spencer's back and lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey, who was it on the phone?"

""My sister, Desiree."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. You distracted me."

"Oh! Really?" Spencer said leaning in for a kiss.

"We don't have time for that." Derek whispered.

"Oh… ok then." Spencer said playfully.

The teenager separated from Derek and ran to the kitchen, laughing.

"Spencer!"

SRDM

The two men made it to class in time after all. They proceeded to ignore each other. Nobody needed to know they were sleeping together. At the end of the class, Derek left Caltech, he had another class to give somewhere else. Spencer still had a class to teach. As ever, Spencer went last to the locker room. He looked around, making sure there was no one before getting under the shower.

He got out of the shower and put his boxers on. Suddenly, somebody pushed him up against the locker. Spencer slipped and ended up on his ass. He whimpered and lifted his head. Nate Stevens stood in front of him.

"So, that's how you got those diplomas. You bend over for all of teachers or just Morgan?"

"What?"

"Come on, between you and Morgan. I wouldn't have thought he was a fag though or that he would fuck you. But hey a hole is a hole."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Spencer shouted, still on the floor.

"Oh, no? I'm pretty sure I know. Let's see. You bend over for him and the two fags that you are enjoy it. What I wonder is if you're his first kid or if he slept with some other students."

Spencer stood up, his eyes burning with anger.

Fact 7: Who the hell did he think he was to talk about _**his **_Derek that way?

"We are not sleeping together, not that it's any of your business, asshole."

Nate pushed him against the locker, his hands gripping tightly Spencer's shoulder.

Fact 8: That was so going to bruise.

"Come on, fairy boy. I'm sure you can do something for me…" He said, moving a hand to open his pants.

"Nate… stop. Nathan!"

"Shut up!" He said, slamming Spencer's head into the locker.

_"I think when a person has been found guilty of rape he should be castrated. That would stop him pretty quick."  
><em>_Billy Graham_

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Loved it or hated it? Those who wondered about Nate should have their answer by now...<p>

Anne, with all my love as always.


	23. I'm really sorry please read

Hey guys,

I've just read all the reviews you left for my last chapter. Thanks for all of them, especially one. bookworm51485 show me a point of view I've never thought about. I, personnally, was never bothered with reviews number... Probably because I put the same number I received on the last chapter or that I don't really follow my own limits...

But I **am** really, really sorry about the people I have offended by it. And I want to thank bookworm51485 for telling me. So, now, you can forget the review number.

To anyone I have upset, you have all my apologies. And I promised I won't do it again.

Love Anne


	24. Of Hospital and Families

Hey guys,  
>I don't have a lot to say. I'm just going to thank the reviewers. Let's just go back to this story, should we.<p>

Here it goes...

* * *

><p>The teenager's heart was pounding in his chest as every single statistic about rape ran in his head. Spencer felt light headed but started fighting anyway.<p>

Fact 1: He wouldn't let Nate touch him. What if Derek didn't love him after?

Nate took a step back, his nose bleeding. The kid had learned something in those classes… and it was pissing him off. The bigger man moved to hit Spencer, but the teenager kneed him in his good place, making him fall to the ground. At the same time, somebody opened the door. A man entered and, after a quick glance around the room, made his way to Spencer.

"Are you okay?"

"My phone… Derek…" Spencer managed to say before everything turned black.

SRDM

Spencer slightly opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. It was too brightly white with his eyes opened. He let his mind take control; he wasn't in a position to think.

Fact 2: He had fainted.

Fact 3: Things were bright and white.

Fact 4: It smelt funny.

Fact 5: There was something in his arm.

Fact 6: All the facts combined, it left one option: _he was in the hospital._

Spencer opened his eyes suddenly, whimpering as he did so.

"Whoa! Take your time. It's okay, you're in the hospital." A man said at his right.

"Tell me something I don't know." Spencer mumbled.

"Hello, I am Detective Aaron Hotchner. I am the one who found you."

"Thank you for helping me."

"I just brought you here. You had things pretty well covered."

"Thanks."

"I made sure somebody called that guy you asked for… Derek?"

"Oh god! Derek. I completely forgot. Is he coming?" Spencer asked full of hope.

"Yes. He is. He said he was coming directly here." Aaron said with a smile.

"Good. By the way, why were you there?"

"I needed to talk to Mr. Stevens about a car theft. Guess, he's going to be in bigger trouble if you press charges."

"Oh! Does that mean you have to take my statement?" Spencer asked.

Aaron checked his watch. He winced.

"Do you mind if I make a call before? I have to get someone to pick up my son."

"Not at all. You can tell them to bring him here." Spencer said.

Fact 7: The man had helped him, he could endure a child for 5 minutes. Right?

"Thank you."

"How old is he?"

"6 years old, first grade."

"I'll be waiting here. It's not like I can do anything else."

Aaron smiled and left the room.

SRDM

The two men were pretty much finished with the statement when Derek barged in the room. He made his way to the bed. Spencer shifted a little, making a place for Derek who sat right next to him.

"Are you okay, pretty boy?" Derek asked, placing a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I'm fine. Detective Hotchner was just scared I might have a concussion."

"What happened? They just told me you were here."

"Nate Stevens… He tried to… yeah…" Spencer mumbled.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and held Spencer close. Spencer sighed in relief. Derek was there.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My head got hit on a locker when I fought him back."

"He didn't touch you?"

"No. Apparently, your classes worked. I kicked his ass." Spencer said, laughing.

Derek laughed too and leaned in to kiss the teenager. On the other side of the room, Aaron was watching the two men. He knew Spencer wasn't eighteen just yet, but who was he to break them apart. This was obviously a consensual relationship and love was radiating from the couple. After the kiss, Derek turned to Aaron. Spencer leaned against his boyfriend, closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

"Thanks for making sure someone called me."

"It's nothing."

"What's going to happen with Stevens?"

"He's under arrest at the moment. We have a lot of charges against him. I don't think Spencer will have to go to the trial."

"Good."

The two men were looking at each other silently, when the door opened revealing a blond little boy.

"Daddy" He shouted, running to Aaron.

Derek and Spencer were looking at the young boy so they didn't see the two figures still standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Spencer?" A little and broken voice came from the door.

Spencer turned his head and his eyes fell on a dark haired little girl looking worriedly at him; behind her stood Emily, wide-eyed and worried.

"Meghan! What are you doing here?"

"We brought Jack to see his daddy. I told you about Jack, remember."

"Yes, I do, sweetheart." He said before turning to Emily. "So, I guess you and Detective Hotchner know each other."

Both Emily and Aaron nodded. Silence took place. The kids looked at the adults with questioning eyes. The four adults looked at each other. They were uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to the kids. The children seemed unaware of it though…or maybe they knew, because what Meghan asked next relaxed everyone.

"There's a bad guy who hurt Spencer?"

Fact 8: That was such a good excuse.

Spencer thought he could kiss the little girl at the instant if she wasn't so far from him.

Fact 9: Why _was_ she so far?

"Yes, that's it, princess. But Jack's dad arrested the bad man." Derek explained.

"Good." She said.

She looked at Spencer hesitantly before making her way to the bed. She looked from Derek to Spencer for a while.

"Can I give Uncle Spencer a hug or is he hurting too much?" She asked to nobody in particular, fixing a spot on the wall.

Fact 10: So that was the reason.

"Oh, sweetheart! It's okay, you can come." Spencer said softly.

Meghan grinned, her bright blue eyes turned to Spencer in adoration.

"Come here, princess." Derek said as he lifted the girl in the bed with them.

The little girl smiled and hugged Spencer.

"Does anybody know when I can get out of here?" Spencer asked.

SRDM

Spencer and Derek were finally back at their place.

Fact 11: He liked that. _**Their**_ place.

It had taken the convincing of the couple, her mother and Aaron for Meghan to agree to go home. She hadn't wanted to let Spencer go, in case the bad guy came back. After Derek had promised he would protect Spencer, Meghan had reluctantly accepted to go with her mother.

Derek was looking for something to make for dinner in the kitchen while Spencer was changing. When the teenager entered the kitchen, the older man smiled. The young genius was wearing the purple jersey again, but with one of Derek's smallest pair of sweatpants, which were still five times too big for him. He was so cute.

"Still wearing that shirt, babe?"

"I like it."

"I like when you wear it. You know, I also have the away jersey somewhere."

"Away?" Spencer said with a frown.

Derek chuckled.

"Yes. This is the one I wore for the games at the home stadium. There's also a white jersey with purple numbers. It's the away jersey, the one worn in games in other stadiums." He explained.

"Oh! I see." Spencer said with a smile.

The doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Spencer asked.

"No. I'll go see who it is."

Derek had barely opened the door before a redhead and a blonde-haired barged in.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Spence, what happened?"

They made their way to the kitchen and nearly choked Spencer to death with their hugs. Derek smiled at the two women's antics.

"Let me guess, Emily called." Derek said, shaking his head.

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't call me, Spence."

"I'm sorry JJ. I was going to call you later." Spencer said.

"Yeah, right." She replied.

"I agree with her, hot stuff. You should have called." Penelope said to Derek.

"I'm sorry." The black man said, raising his hand in the air.

"Anyway, we know you don't really go grocery shopping…" The red head started.

"… And we couldn't let you two starve. So we brought food." JJ finished.

"You two had time to cook today?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Lucy cooked for an army and when she heard about your trip to the hospital, she asked me to bring you food." JJ explained.

"I'll go see her tomorrow." Spencer said with a smile.

"So, will one of you explain to us what happened or do I have to hack the police files." Garcia asked.

"Can she do that?" JJ inquired.

"Yes, I can. So, who's telling?" Garcia said; a "_don't mess with me_" look on her face.

Fact 12: He had to remind himself to never mess with Garcia.

"I just had a run-in with Nathan Stevens in the locker room… Then he tried to…but he didn't."

"WHAT? I'm going to rip his balls off!" JJ shouted.

"JJ calm down. I'll get revenge." Penelope said with a scary tone.

Fact 13: He should definitely remember not to mess with Garcia.

Spencer yawned and leaned against Derek.

"Girls, it's not that we don't like you, but Spencer's tired." The black man said.

"Oh! Sure. We'll go." JJ assured him.

Both women hugged Spencer before leaving. Only then did Derek turn to Spencer. As much as he hated it, he knew they had do talk. He sighed. Spencer turned his head toward his boyfriend.

"Talk?" He asked uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"We have to." Derek answered.

Spencer went to sit on the couch. He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Derek sighed and joined him on the couch. The black man pulled the younger man against his chest, but Spencer turned his head the other way.

"I know you don't want to talk about it and it's normal, baby. I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because you probably aren't. But I'm going to ask how you feel." Derek said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Der –" Spencer stopped himself.

Derek took hold of Spencer's chin and slowly turned his head to face his own.

"You don't have to pretend."

"You still love me right?"

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything in the world. It'll never change."

"Even if I'm old and wrinkled?"

"Even then."

"Even if I end up being schizophrenic like my mother."

"Even then, baby."

"And what if Nathan had his way with me?"

"Even if he did, even if it ever happened, I will still love you. No matter the place and time I will love you."

There was a small silence, but Derek knew it wasn't his place to break it.

"I was scared. I thought he was going to take it away from me. My heart was beating so fast and all my mind could think up were the statistics. _44 % of the victims are under 18. 80 % are under the age 30._ _While about 80% of all victims are white, minorities are somewhat more likely to be attacked. About 3% of American men — or 1 in 33 — have experienced an attempted or completed rape in their lifetime._ _Approximately 2/3 of rapes were committed by someone known to the victim. 73% of sexual assaults were perpetrated by a non-stranger. 38% of rapists are a friend or acquaintance. The average age of a rapist is 31 years old. 52% are white._" He recited. "But then I thought of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want him to take it, because I decided to give it to you. So, I fought… Just like you taught me to. Because I want to give my virginity to _you _and nobody else. I love you, Derek."

"I love you too."

"I needed to hear that."

"Well, good thing because I'm going to tell you every day until we die how much I love you."

Spencer smiled and leaned against the black man.

"You were right, I feel better now… after talking." Spencer said before yawning.

"How about you take a nap before dinner?"

"That would be great. Take me there?"

Derek shook his head, but picked the teenager up bridal style and carried him to the bed.

"I have to call Des back, you'll be okay?"

"Sure. Come back after?"

"Always."

Derek sighed and went in the kitchen. He took his phone and dial the familiar number.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, Des! It's me ."

"_Hey Derek. So, had fun between the sheets this morning?"_

"Desiree!"

"_What? Don't tell me you two don't have sex?"_

The silence answered her.

"_Oh my god! You didn't sleep with him."_

"He's not 18 just yet."

"_I thought you said to mom he was 18."_

"Yeah, misunderstanding. It's in a month."

"_Okay. So, what was going on this morning?"_

"Desiree."

"_You know I've got a lot of blackmailing materiel, right?"_

"Him in my old jersey… Happy?"

"_Ecstatic. When are we meeting him?"_

"Never."

"_Derek!"_

"Just kidding. I don't know, someday."

"_Look on the bright side, I have the perfect occasion."_

"Really?"

"_Benny is planning the family picnic this year and Grandma Maggie might have heard about you seeing someone serious."_

"Des!"

"_Not me. Talk to Sarah. She's the one that can't keep her mouth shut."_

"I will. That's why you were calling?"

"_Yep, someone needs to give you the heads up."_

"Thanks."

"_Oh! Another thing, big brother."_

"Yes?"

"_Grandma Maggie gives you 24 hours to call."_

"And you're telling me now?"

"_Bye Derek."_

"Bye Des."

Derek hung up. He sighed, but dialled another familiar number.

SRDM

Spencer woke up to warmth. He moaned and snuggled closer to it. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself facing a chocolate chest. He smiled. He was in Derek's bed.

Fact 14: Correction, their bed.

Derek's arms were around him and held him close. Their legs were intertwined. This felt so good. He started placing butterflies kisses on Derek's chest. The black man let out a groan, but didn't wake, making Spencer smile. The teenager moved his kisses along his boyfriend's neck. That made Derek opened his eyes and look down to Spencer smiling face.

"Good evening."

"Good evening pretty boy."

Spencer grin widened and he kissed Derek.

"So, how was that talk with your sister."

"Good. She wants to meet you."

"Oh!"

"My mom and my other sister too, you know."

"Derek… Don't you think it would be better to wait a little more."

"That's going to make it a little more difficult than I thought."

"What?"

"In a couple of weeks, there's the Morgan family picnic."

"Derek."

"My Grandma heard I was having a serious relationship and she wants to meet that special person."

"Wait, you mean she doesn't know I'm a boy."

"Spencer, it would be really important for me."

"I… I…"

_"Difference between law and in-law is you can justify yourself before law but never before in-laws"_  
>Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I thought I'd put a quote about Spencer's feeling to meet Derek's family. It's short and funny.<br>Now, I think this formulation should be right... The more reviews I get, the more and the faster I write. Tell me?

Anne with a hugs and love


	25. The Changes

Hey guys, so you know how there is nice teachers and bad teachers? Well, my English as a second language failed me in the writting part of an essay. I swear I was going to behead him! Some people should just refrain to become teachers.  
>Anyways, here's chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer was looking at Derek, searching for a way out.<p>

Fact 1: He wasn't the kind parents like.

Fact 2: Well, they like him fine, as long as he wasn't dating their son.

Fact 3: Maybe if he re…

"Don't you dare recite the periodic table in your head."

Spencer looked at Derek, speechless.

"What?"

"I know what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Oh yeah." Came Spencer's sarcastic reply. "And what exactly is going on in my head?"

"You're scared my family won't like you. But they will."

"Derek..."

"Actually, they already like you."

"They can't like me. They don't even know me."

"That's true. But they know I love you. I think my mom is happy I'm finally settling down."

"Really? She doesn't think I'm not good enough for you."

"Listen to me, pretty boy. If someone in this relationship isn't good enough for the other, it's definitely me."

"What? No!"

"Yes. Look at you, baby. You're probably the most intelligent AND beautiful person I'll ever meet."

"'m not beautiful." Spencer mumbled.

"Yes, you are."

Spencer smiled shyly and hugged the black man. The teenager hid his head in Derek's neck. They stayed in silence for a moment; Derek letting the words sink in Spencer's head.

"So, are you going to come with me? Please baby!"

Spencer mumbled something, but Derek didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Maybe."

"Thanks babe." Derek said, placing a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips.

"I didn't say yes." He said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"_Maybes_ end up being yes and _we'll see_ end up being no."

"What?"

"When you say "_maybe_" you always end up saying yes; but if you say "_we'll see_" it always end up being no. You've never notice it before?" The older man asked, smirking.

"Fine. I'll go." Spencer said with a pout.

Derek couldn't resist and started laughing. His laugh resonated in the bedroom, full of joy.

"You're being mean." Spencer said with the pout and the puppy eyes.

"I am not. But thank you, this means a lot for me." Derek said seriously.

"I know."

SRDM

Spencer sighed. He was standing in the middle of his apartment. He was moving out that same morning. He passed a hand through his hair. Things weren't going the way he had planned them.

Fact 4: He couldn't find his favourite book.

Fact 5: Well, he couldn't find the messenger bag in which his favourite book was.

Fact 6: He just had a call from the hospital. His mom hadn't taken well the announcement of him moving.

Fact 7: His mother's episodes were getting more violent and longer.

Spencer sighed once more. He knew he should be looking at mental institutions. It was the logical, the rational thing to do, but it broke his heart. It was his mother no matter what. She was the one that had read to him, the one that had been ecstatic when he told her about his crush and then his love for Derek.

He knew he would do it. It was just a question of time. In exactly 1 week, 6 day, 23 hours, 57 minutes and approximately 49 seconds, he would be old enough to do so.

It was the best thing to do after all. Right? Argh!

He was saved from his thoughts by the bell, the door one. He opened the door and found JJ and David on the other side. Both were in jeans and a T-shirt, which was a rare occasion for David. Derek was the next to arrive, rapidly followed by one bubbly redhead. Finally, a dark haired 6 year old burst through the door.

"Uncle Spencer! I heard we were painting!"

Spencer smiled at the little girl's energy.

"Yes we are. Hey Em!" He said, smiling at the young woman coming behind the kid.

"Hey Spencer. Aaron is coming, but Jack is having a shyness attack."

In the living room, Derek smirked. Ever since they had met the policeman, they had been hanging out together. Especially since him and Emily seemed glued to each other. The detective had proposed his help when he had heard about the move. Everybody had really been helpful, which was great because they were moving later than they had planned because of the Nathan incident. In addition, they had decided to do some painting or more like Penelope had decided they were doing so.

"You're ready to leave this apartment, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yes. We can take everything out. It's mostly books, so it's not that heavy." Spencer said with a smile.

"Mostly books, huh?" Derek repeated with a smirk. "Not all of the boxes are books?"

"No. There's my coffee machine somewhere in there." Spencer replied in his matter-o-fact tone.

"Your coffee machine? Why?" Garcia wondered.

"Yeah, my coffee machine, because Derek's sucks. Anyway I'd say that about 50 of those boxes are books."

"50!" Emily exclaimed. "How many aren't books?"

Spencer blushed.

"Well, most of my things, including a good two-thirds of my books, are already at Derek's…well our place."

"How many boxes aren't books?" David asked, smiling.

"I'd say 5, 6 or maybe 7. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's 7 boxes."

Everyone started laughing as Aaron and Jack entered the apartment. The little boy shyly greeted everyone and went to stand next to Meghan.

A couple of hours later, Jack had finally come out of his shyness around the adults and was now offering big smiles to them. Spencer had to admit that he really liked him a little more. It wasn't the same as with Meghan, but it wasn't bad at all. As a matter of fact, he and Derek had been set as a possible babysitting option for when Aaron and Emily would go out.

SRDM

When the weekend ended, Spencer and Derek collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Clooney, nose covered in paint, jumped on the other couch, sitting and looking at the couple with interest. They were sitting really close, the teenager almost in his boyfriend's lap.

"I love them, but I'm glad this is over." The older man said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Spencer agreed.

"Anyways, welcome babe." Derek declared with a bright smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be home."

The two men stayed there, immobile for what seemed hours but only lasted mere minutes. Spencer sighed and turned his head toward Derek.

"Derek?"

"Yes, pretty boy?"

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it? Tell me."

Fact 8: If he was doing this, he would need Derek.

"I need your help."

"Are you in trouble?" The black man asked with a frown.

"No. The hospital called." The teenager whispered.

"Is your mother okay?"

"She's getting worse."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to place her. It's safer, better for her."

Derek pulled the teenager to his chest in a hug.

"I'm sorry, baby"

"Would you go with me?"

"To Vegas?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, pretty boy. We'll go whenever you want to go."

"I made some calls last night." Spencer said in a broken whisper.

"Yeah, what for?"

"Technically… Legally speaking, I'm emancipated."

"I remember. You told me about it a while ago."

"I thought I had to wait for my birthday to do it, but I don't have to. I can place her now."

"Do what _you __**want**_ to, Spencer."

"I know. Can we go down there next week?"

"Sure. Do you want me to book the airplane tickets?"

"You can do it tomorrow."

There was a small silence, but it was a comfortable one.

"Can we go to bed?"

The older man smiled and nodded. They prepared for the night and got in bed.

"Hold me?" Spencer asked, vulnerability obvious in his voice.

"Always." Derek answered, his heart tightening.

He put his arms around the younger man and held him close. Clooney jumped on the bed and laid down close to Spencer, as if feeling the teenager need for closeness. Derek couldn't stand to see him like this. He looked so small, so fragile and lost. The older man knew how much his mother meant to Spencer. He knew it had broken him to move Diana from their old house to that small one room residence apartment she lived in. Spencer didn't have a choice, though. Two years ago, she had stopped being able to take care of the house. But she could take care of herself. Spencer had placed his mom in a residence. Now, she was so sick that he was forced to do something he had avoided all those years. The seventeen years old had to place his mother in a mental institution. With no friends and no father, Spencer only had Diana in his life. But she was getting taken away and there wasn't a damn thing Derek could do about it.

Spencer sighed. At least, he wasn't alone anymore. He had Derek.

SRDM

Spencer and Derek were standing in McCarran International Airport, trying to catch a cab. Spencer stood there, lost in his thoughts. When Derek finally got hold of a cab, he slowly pushed the teenager in the car. It's also the older man who gave the hotel address and who checked them in. When they got to the room, Spencer sat on the bed, looking at the floor.

"Do you want to go now?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Spencer declared in a decided tone. "We're going."

Forty minutes later, they were standing in front of the residence. Derek took Spencer's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks for doing this, Derek. I love you."

"I love you too. Ready?"

"Sure. I just hope she's having a good day."

SRDM

Diana Reid was having a good day. She was sitting on her bed, reading when Spencer opened the door.

"Tristan and Isolde again, mom!" Spencer said, making the woman lift her head.

"Spencer!" Diana said, getting up the bed.

"Hey mom!"

The teenager and his mom hugged.

"Look at you, sweetie. You look so grown up." She said, looking at her son. "How have you been?"

"Good and you."

"Depends on the day… you know."

That's when she saw Derek.

"Oh! Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Mom, this is Derek Morgan. Derek, this is my mom, Diana Reid." He said, smiling nervously. After all, she did throw a fit when she had learned he was moving in with the black man.

"I'm pleased to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

"Me to ma'am." He answered, shaking her hand.

"Do you love my son, Derek?"

"Mom!"

"Shhh, sweetie. So, Mr. Morgan?"

"I do."

"Great. You take care of my son while I'm in the hospital, okay?"

Both Derek and Spencer's face fell.

"Mom." He whispered.

"Oh, sweetie! It's okay." Diana said, hugging her son. "We both know it was coming around. I've been told I'm getting worse. I don't have a lot of good days even with the meds."

"But, I could…" Spencer started.

"No, you can't." Diana interrupted him. "You can't stay behind to care of me. It's not fair. You've been taking care of me long enough, Spencer."

"I… I just…" He sighed.

Sensing his boyfriend sadness, Derek took Spencer's hand in his, holding it in comfort. Diana smiled at the gesture. Yes, her son would be fine.

"So, when am I moving out?"

SRDM

Derek and Spencer were back home for a few days when Spencer's birthday finally arrived. Everything had gone as good as it could. Diana had one or two episodes and had refused to take her meds once or twice, but it wasn't anything unusual. She had adjusted well to the hospital, especially once she had seen the library. She had made Spencer promise to write her often and they had left. Derek could tell Spencer was still a little sad, but he was better than before.

October 8, the last day before Spencer's birthday. The next day, there was a party planned. The two men had invited Penelope, David, JJ, Emily, Aaron, Meghan and Jack for dinner. But for now, Derek was taking Spencer out…

"Derek, I don't know what to wear." The teenager whined.

"What do you mean?" Derek said, coming in the bedroom.

Spencer was standing in front of the closet, only wearing a pair of black pants.

"If you told me where we were going, I could know what to wear." He continued to whine.

"Wear something you are comfortable in." Derek replied, an amused smile on his face.

"I hate you, you know." Spencer declared with a pout.

"Love you too, babe." The older man chuckled.

Spencer sighed and took a look at Derek.

Fact 9: He was hot.

Fact 10: Derek was always hot no matter what he was wearing… or not wearing.

He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black dress shirt. Spencer sighed one last time and picked a light blue dress shirt.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Yes, as long as you keep your dog from getting dirt all over me."

Derek didn't answer. He just smiled. The couple got into Derek's car. Spencer sat in the front, looking around trying to figure where they were going.

"Did you find out, yet?" The black man asked.

"No, and it's bothering me." The genius admitted.

"We're almost there."

Ten minutes later, Derek parked in front of a restaurant.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked.

"What? Is it okay? You always say you love Indian food." Derek asked back, suddenly nervous about his choice.

"Derek, this is the best Indian restaurant in town. It takes weeks to have a table."

"So, you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Spencer said with a bright smile.

And that smile alone said to Derek that he had made the right choice.

SRDM

Fact 11: The evening had been perfect.

Spencer didn't know how, but Derek had gotten a table apart from the others. They were alone and it had been so perfect and romantic. Spencer had never thought he was one for romance, but with Derek, it was great. After dinner, they had walked around downtown.

Fact 12: There was one thing missing to make this evening perfect.

Now, they were home. Spencer looked at the clock. It was past midnight. It was the 9th. Derek saw the light on the voice recorder. He told Spencer to go change while he checked the messages. When he got in the bedroom, he almost stopped breathing.

Spencer was kneeling on the bed. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing his creamy torso and his pants were opened. The sight went directly to Derek's dick. Spencer locked his eyes with the black man's. He could see that perfect combination of lust and love that made him feel so good. Spencer couldn't help himself but to get aroused. The teenager blushed bright red, making Derek smile.

The words Spencer said next would stay engraved in Derek's mind and body for the rest of his life.

"Derek Morgan, make love to me."

"_Sex is an emotion in motion"  
>M<em>_ae West _

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? How about if I have a whole lot of reviews, I'll try to write between 500-1000 words more for the next chapter? I also want to hear any suggestions for a nickname. Spencer doesn't have one for Derek and that's just sad. So shoot. Let me hearread your ideas.**

Please, check out the link, it's a small one-shot that showed up uninvited in my head._  
><em>_.net/s/7405833/1/Just_Love_

__Anne with a lot of love


	26. The First Night

Hey guys,

So this took way longer that I expected, but I was sick for a week. I had fever reaching over 102 for six days. I couldn't read or write anything without feeling sick. The only thing I did was post an old one-shot about Hawaii 5-0.

Here's the next chapter and because I had 17 reviews on the last chapter I tried to make it longer. **Be nice** it's my first sex scene, pleas. (Puppy eyes)

* * *

><p>"Pretty boy?" Derek asked.<p>

"We're in the nine. So, I'm 18. Well, technically no. There's still a couple hours left, but in society I'm 18." Spencer said, blushing.

"Oh!" Derek said in a realization.

Fact 1: Derek didn't want to have sex with him.

That's all Spencer could think about. Derek wasn't moving or saying anything. Could Spencer have been that wrong? Spencer blushed even more.

"If you don't want to, we can just go to sleep and forget..." Spencer started, making a move to get up.

Derek shook his head and grabbed Spencer's arm, getting as close as he could get to Spencer while standing up.

"Of course I want to, pretty boy." He whispered in the younger man's hear.

"But you just… and you didn't…" Spencer rambled.

"Sorry, babe. But I was fascinated by the view." Derek said, smirking.

"Oh!" Spencer said, feeling suddenly stupid.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

Fact 2: Derek was so sweet.

Spencer smiled softly. Derek always thought of him first and Spencer liked that. He liked being someone's priority.

"I am. I want you to be the one to take my virginity, Derek."

The words went directly to Derek's groin.

"God pretty boy, do you know what you're doing to me?" Derek asked in a husky voice.

"I think I know." Spencer said, putting his hand on the obvious bulge in the man's pants, eliciting a loud moan from Derek.

The teenager withdrew his hand and locked eyes with the black man.

"I love you and I want this."

"Ok, then."

Without another word, Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer with all the passion he could muster. The teenager moaned and pressed himself flushed to the man, wrapping his long skinny arms around Derek's neck. They fought for dominance, their tongues playing with each other's. The black man sucked on Spencer's tongue, making him moan. Derek smiled in the kiss, before he started to remove the kid's shirt. The teenager unwrapped his arms from Derek's neck for a few seconds, letting the older man completely remove his shirt. Derek threw the light blue clothe away and laid Spencer on his back, breaking their kiss. The genius whimpered at the loss.

"Derek… Get your ass back here."

The black man smirked. So, Spencer was pushy. Who would have thought that the silent teenager would have been a pushy bottom? Well, it wasn't like Derek minded as he moved, his large chocolate body covering the slender creamy one. His hands moved down eager to get Spencer out of his pants. The older man placed butterfly kisses the teenager's smooth chest as he went down. Spencer moaned with each new kiss, arching into Derek. The black man moved his hands under the genius' ass, pushing it up. The teenager didn't need words to understand the request. He lifted his hips up to let his boyfriend remove the pants.

Spencer looked up at Derek and blushed. He suddenly felt exposed. He was lying on the bed in his boxers while his totally dressed – but totally hot – boyfriend looked at him.

Fact 3: That was so unfair!

Spencer sat up and grabbed Derek by his shirt, pulling him down to him. The teenager rapidly unbuttoned the black shirt and threw it next to his own. Derek chuckled, before kissing the younger man. When they broke apart due to the lack of air, Derek derived the kisses. He slowly followed the teenager's jaw, only stopping to nibble at the soft and sensitive skin at the junction of the jaw and the ear, eliciting a moan from the boy and making the older man smile.

He knew every weak point of the man under him. He continued to kiss every inch of the offered creamy skin. Derek knew he could keep going forever. He loved the feeling of Spencer's smooth skin under his lips. He loved that scent of coffee, vanilla and paper that was his boyfriend's. The black man put his fingers under the waistband of Spencer's underwear, determined to get them off when the teenager shook his head. Derek frowned as his boyfriend moved from under him.

"My turn." Spencer whispered, gently pushing Derek on his back.

The teenager's cheeks were bright red. He wasn't used to being so bold, but he wanted this. Logically, the thing to do was to take it. Spencer looked at Derek with love. He couldn't believe that this incredible man wanted to be with him. Somewhere at the back of his mind a nagging voice had been telling him it wasn't real love and Spencer, the unsecure teenager that he was, had believed it for a while… but not anymore.

This thing was real and Spencer wouldn't give it up. Once again, the teenager trailed Derek's upper body with his fingers. He knew it by heart after the first time; it was engraved in his memory for ever, but he still did it. It was one of the few illogical things Spencer allowed himself to feel: the fear to forget Derek if he was to ever lose him. It held a strange feel of familiarity. With each touch of his fingers, Derek's skin would fill with Goosebumps. Spencer bent down, depositing a kiss on the man's bellybutton. He could feel hardness against his chest, filling him with pride. That was his doing and his only. The teenager moved down, pressing a kiss to the clothed erection. Derek let out a whispered moan, making Spencer blush.

Fact 4: Derek was right he _**was**_ a blushing virgin.

Spencer discreetly shook his head, going back to the situation at hand. He unbuttoned Derek's pants, before removing them and throwing them to the side. The teenager smiled, seeing the slightly wet patch adorning the front of Derek's boxers which quickly ended up next to the rest of their clothes. Spencer licked his thumb before passing it against the slit of Derek's reddening head. This time Derek moan wasn't whispered as he threw his head back. The teenager pumped him once or twice, before stopping.

"God… baby! You're killing me." Derek mumbled.

The response never came. Spencer placed a kiss on the now naked erection before putting the head between his lips. Derek moaned. It took all he had not to close his eyes and look at Spencer. But, it was worth the effort. Derek almost came at the sight. Spencer's plump lips around him, Spencer's head between his thighs… Derek's hands found their way to his boyfriend's silky hair.

Spencer hummed in pleasure. Derek's fingers were massaging his scalp, following his own movements. Not once did Derek try to control Spencer's action. Pleased, the teenager opened his mouth wider, deep throating Derek. The black man bucked his hips, but this time, Spencer didn't pull away coughing, he took all Derek had to give. He continued to move in a regular rhythm. The teenager soon felt the bitter taste of pre-come against his tongue. He bobbed his head faster. Derek grabbed Spencer's shoulder and pulled him up. Spencer let out a whine.

"Hey!" Spencer said with a pout.

"Not yet, pretty boy." Derek answered.

"Why?" He asked, still pouting.

"Together, baby." The older man said, kissing the teenager.

Spencer blushed as Derek rolled them over. Derek slid two fingers under the waistband of Spencer's boxers, before looking up. The teenager nodded, according the permission Derek was waiting for. The black man stretched, grabbing a tube of lube in the nightstand.

"Are you sure? We can stop now." Derek asked.

"No!" Spencer shouted rapidly. "I want this. I want this with you."

"Okay, pretty boy. Tell me if it hurts"

Spencer nodded furiously, biting his bottom lip in a nervous motion. Derek opened the tube of lube with a loud pop that resonated in Spencer's ears. The older man covered his fingers in the lube. With his other hand, he opened the teenager's legs, swiftly shifting himself between them. He placed a soft kiss on Spencer inner thigh while his fingers slid to the younger man's puckered entrance. He passed a finger over it making the younger man tense.

"Baby, if you are tense, I'm going to hurt you. I refuse to do so. Breathe."

Spencer took a deep breath as Derek slid in the first finger. The teenager frowned. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. Then there was the second finger. Spencer whimpered in pain.

"Baby?"

"I'm okay."

Derek slowly moved his fingers in and out of Spencer, scissoring them and stretching the teenager. After the initial pain, Spencer started to relax. He lay there, savouring the friction. Derek smiled and placed a kiss at the base of his boyfriend's neck. The younger man was relaxed, eyes closed and enjoying the sensation when he arched on the bed, moaning loudly. His eyes opened in shock and fell on Derek. The black man was smirking.

"Feels good, pretty boy?" He asked, his fingers hitting that sweet spot again.

"More!" Spencer begged.

Derek added a third finger in the boy. The teenager's hand grabbed the bedding as a burn ran through his body. He sighed internally.

Fact 5: If it hurt that much with three fingers, how bad was it going to be when it was Derek in him.

Fact 6: Derek was way bigger than three fingers.

And no matter how much he wanted the black man in him, Spencer was sca... Those thoughts disappeared as Derek kissed him.

"It'll get better, baby." He promised.

He moved his fingers again, hitting dead on Spencer's prostate. As Derek continued his ministrations, Spencer was reduced to a writhing mess. The teenager looked so good lying there that Derek had to stop himself from coming on the spot. If Spencer looked good, he also felt good, tight and hot. Derek couldn't wait to be the one buried in that warmth. He would be the first and – if he had any say in it – the last to experience that. Spencer was completely relaxed. He felt stretched, but strangely not full. He wanted more…he needed more.

"Der – ek!"

"Tell me what you want, baby." He said in a husky voice.

"I need you. In me. Now."

Derek smirked once more, getting his fingers out of Spencer who whined at the loss. Derek stretched his arm, reaching for the nightstand when the teenager stopped him.

"Are you clean?" He asked.

"Pretty boy." He started.

"Because I obviously am." Spencer said, blushing.

"I am."

"Then I don't need anything between us."

Derek smiled at the blush creeping all the way to Spencer's chest. They didn't need another word. Derek gave a passionate kiss to Spencer. The older man made a move to get the lube, but the young genius was faster. Grabbing the tube, he poured lube in his hands before applying it to his boyfriend cock. Once he was done, he lay back down. Derek climbed over Spencer. Their eyes locked.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back." He asked in a whisper.

"I know." The teenager whispered.

Derek carefully lined up with Spencer's entrance. He locked his eyes with Spencer's, took one of his hands in his and intertwined their fingers. He placed a chaste kiss on the kid's lips as he pushed himself inside Spencer. Spencer whimpered in pain, clutching Derek's hand as hard as he could. He closed his eyes shut, a tear rolling down his right cheek. Derek kissed the tear away. Spencer took a deep breath. It burned and he had only taken the head.

"Do you want to stop?" Derek asked.

When Spencer didn't answer, Derek sighed.

"I'm pulling out."

"No!" Spencer shouted, wrapping his legs around the black man's waist. "Just give me a minute."

"I love you, pretty boy."

"Me too."

After a few moments, Spencer smiled.

"Move."

Slowly, inch by inch, Derek claimed Spencer as his. Once he was fully seated, Derek came to a rest. The heat was making him crazy and he had to keep himself from thrusting in and out of the small body. Spencer wrapped the hand that wasn't around Derek's to bring his lover down to him, his head automatically finding the black man's neck. As Spencer took in the musky, sweaty smell he had come to associate with Derek, he let the sensation fill him: the warmth of Derek's body against his, the strong hold of Derek's hand in his and the satisfying feeling of being full. Spencer moaned at the thought, rolling his hips. Derek smiled, taking the clue. He pulled out before he pushed back in. Spencer moaned softly, lost somewhere between pain and pleasure. Derek kept the slower pace until Spencer had enough.

"Derek… faster!" He mumbled.

The black man smirked and obeyed. He started thrusting faster, going always deeper in Spencer. It's sweet and full of love and passion. Derek couldn't believe how tight and hot the teenager was around him. He was better than any woman he had slept with. But then again, Spencer was always better than any woman he had slept with. His attention must have slipped, because Spencer let out a whine, rolled his hips and clenched his inside.

"Am I that bad?" Spencer asked, blushing.

"Just thinking about how good you feel, babe." He replied.

"Derek!" He said, blushing down to his chest.

"I would have thought that you'd stop blushing with me in you." He teased, moving to put the emphasis on his words.

"Less talking, more moving." He said after moaning.

Derek smirked and buried himself even deeper in Spencer. Frowning and pulling almost all the way out, the older man angled his hips before he slammed back in directly into Spencer's sweet spot. Spencer's head fell back on the pillow, eyes rolling at the back of his head.

"There… Again…" Spencer said, grabbing Derek's back with both hands.

Derek obeyed, slamming inside the small boy faster and harder with every thrust, Spencer meeting each of them with his own. Spencer's toes curled and his nails broke Derek's skin as his boyfriend hit his prostate every time. The black man grabbed his young lover's hips for support. It would leave marks in the morning but neither cared. They let the sensations take over. The loud moans, the names flowing from their lips, the sound and feel of their skin continually slapping on each other, the way their movements were perfectly synchronized.

They didn't last long; lust, desire and love taking over. Feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release, Derek took a hold of Spencer's erection and started pumping in rhythm with the pace they had set. The teenager's hips bucked. And suddenly, as he felt pleasure building to explosion point, Spencer broke the pace.

"Come on baby. Come for me, Spencer." Derek managed to whisper.

Spencer never knew if it was the love-filled voice of Derek or the sensations that brought him over, but he did. Spencer threw his head back one last time and, screaming Derek's name, he came. Derek forgot about anything he had ever seen as he watched Spencer come. This is the best scene he has seen and it engraves itself in his mind. His innocent and awkward boyfriend became the definition of arousing and sensuality. A couple of thrusts in Spencer's tightening walls were enough to make him come. His cum filled Spencer, making the boy moan at the feeling. Exhausted, Derek collapsed on the younger man. They stayed there for several minutes, rejoicing in the afterglow of making love. Because that's what they did. It wasn't sex, they were making love.

Minutes later, Derek pulled himself up, intending to pull out of his lover's body. Spencer wrapped his legs and arms around the bigger man.

"No. Stay in me." He mumbled, obviously exhausted and tired.

"Ok, baby." Derek agreed, smiling.

Still in Spencer, he turned them on the side. He grabbed the blanket that's half on the floor and covered them. He wrapped a protective and possessive arm around the teenager who snuggled closer to Derek's chest.

"Thanks, love." Spencer said, his eyes closed.

"For what, pretty boy." Derek asked.

"Being my first." He replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fact… 3? 5? 7? Maybe 8? Oh! Who cares about facts?

_This was perfect._ Spencer thought as he fell asleep.

"_Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star..."  
><em>E. E. Cummings quotes

* * *

><p>So I think I did an okay job, but you tell me. What did you think? Good or bad?<br>Also, do you think I can get 20 reviews on this chapter? It's up to you guys. The more reviews, the more happy I get.  
>Anyways...<p>

All my love and no sickness, Anne

P.S.: I'm working on _Just Love_ sequel so thanks to those who read and/or review.


	27. Happy Birthday Spencer

You guys are WONDERFUL. Twenty reviews on the last chapter. I love you! Hope you like this chapter I'm trying to go over 3,000 words when you guys review like you did.

* * *

><p>Spencer whimpered as he slowly woke up. He looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. The teenager sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded him. He winced at the slight pain he felt in his rear, but he couldn't help himself to smile. Derek and he had made love long into the night. Suddenly, his cheeks turned bright red. He remembered falling asleep…with Derek still in him. He let out a small whine, at the memory. It had felt good, now he just felt empty.<p>

Fact 1: Well, it didn't hurt that much…

Smiling, Spencer proceeded to wake Derek up by placing butterfly kisses all over his chest. The teenager was getting exasperated when the two arms around him tightened their hold on him.

"Hey pretty boy!"

"Hey!"

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, softly caressing Spencer's lower back.

"How about you ask me after…"

"After what?"

Spencer smirked and didn't answer. He took hold of Derek's morning erection, making the older man loosen his arms around him. Spencer moved to straddle his lover, kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss, Spencer bent down to grabbed the tube of lube they had thrown the night before. The teenager covered the hard length in lube and aligned it with his entrance.

"Be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Spencer smiled. Once again, Derek thought about him first. He couldn't help but reassure the older man.

"Don't worry, I'm still stretched."

The teenager took an anxious breath and slowly lowered himself on Derek's throbbing dick. He only stopped moving once he was fully seated and only then did a small whimper of pain slip out of his lips. Derek gripped Spencer's hips and he slowly stroked the teenager's side, holding him down until he got used to being full again. Not long after, Spencer pulled himself up before slamming down, Derek's cock hitting his sweet spot delectably making him gasp.

"God, pretty boy!" Derek moaned, his fingers gripping the hips tighter over the bruises left from the last time.

Spencer kept moving at a torturingly slow pace, his hands playing with Derek's nipple. Even though it was getting infuriating, Derek couldn't help but enjoy the sweet torture. His innocent pretty boy seemed to have lost his innocence.

Spencer was having trouble keeping the slow pace. He loved the teasing friction, making him feel every centimetre of Derek, but it was getting unsatisfactory. It wasn't deep enough. He gave a small disappointed whine, making Derek smile. The older man pushed upward, turning them around. Spencer yelped in surprise.

"Hey!"

"You're one naughty boy." Derek whispered huskily.

"_Well maybe he still had innocence left."_ Derek thought as he saw Spencer blush.

The teenager moved his arm to cover his eyes at his boyfriend's annoyance. Derek decided to resolve the matter. He gave one powerful thrust, making Spencer shout and grab the headboard. The younger man lifted his legs and put them on his older lover's shoulders, making Derek sink deeper in him. The black man resumed moving and Spencer copied the rhythm. They moved frantically, but synchronically, as they both got closer to their orgasm. Derek's hand found Spencer's cock and started pumping. Spencer came on their joined stomachs, screaming Derek's name. Derek thrust twice again before coming deep in the teenager moaning his name one last time.

They basked in their afterglow before Derek pulled out of Spencer. This time the younger man didn't protest as he blushed once more.

"I love it when you blush." Derek admitted.

"I love you." He sighed. "I really need a shower now, you know." He said with an accusing tone.

Derek laughed as he climbed over his boyfriend. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips before speaking.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for it, remember. Both this morning and last night."

"Don't say it like that…" The teenager whined, his blush creeping to his neck and torso.

He tried to hide his face with an arm, but Derek caught it.

"Don't hide, you're beautiful."

Spencer whined and hid his face in Derek's neck. The latter chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"I wonder if I'll still be able to make you blush like that thirty years from now." Derek mused aloud.

"You want me around in thirty years?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Of course." Derek replied.

Spencer gave him a satisfied smile and kissed him tenderly. When they broke apart, Derek asked a question in worry.

"Does it hurt?"

Spencer moved his ass and winced immediately. Derek frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll live, but I think my ass didn't take this morning well." He answered sheepishly.

"Well, _I_ think it took it well enough." Derek said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Der – ek! Stop it!"

The black man started laughing as he kissed the teenager's face. When his laughter died, Derek lay back on the bed and Spencer snuggled close, placing his head on the chocolate chest. Spencer put his ear over his boyfriend's heart and let the constant beating sooth him.

"I love you." He whispered so low that Derek almost didn't hear, but he did.

"I love you too, pretty boy."

Fact 2: He loved when Derek smelled of sweat and sex.

Fact 3: His ass hurt.

"Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks Derek."

Fact 4: This was the best birthday ever.

They stayed silent and fell asleep; after all it was only seven in the morning.

SRDM

Derek woke up the second time to the sound of the shower. But by the time, he had come around, the shower had stopped. He sat on the bed and wait for Spencer to come back. Two minutes later, the teenager walked in the room, a towel wrapped around his hips. Derek got up and made a move to gather Spencer in his arms, but the smaller man moved to the side.

"Oh no, mister! I just got cleaned up." Spencer warned.

"Seriously? Please, pretty boy." Derek said with a pout.

"No. No matter how much I love it when you smell of sweat and sex, you got to clean up before your goddaughter decides she waited long enough and she barges in with Penelope."

"That's because she wants to see_ you_ for _your_ birthday."

"I don't care. Get in the shower now!"

"You know, I love it when you go all bossy on me." He said, watching the awaited blush on Spencer's cheeks. "But I love it even more when you blush."

With those words, Derek made his way to the shower as Spencer proceeded to dress and changed the sheets, trying to forget about the slight pain in his rear.

SRDM

Just as Spencer predicted – or simply logically deduced, he had argued with Derek – both Meghan and Penelope had showed up more than three hours early singing happy birthday. Penelope Garcia was a smart woman and so, she had come with the perfect excuse: she couldn't let the birthday boy cook his own birthday dinner.

Fact 5: He had to admit she was socially right.

Fact 6: But, he had made his own birthday dinner quite often since he was a kid.

Spencer let the girls in. It's only when he realized Penelope was carrying multiple bags. He looked questioningly at Derek who shrugged.

"What's with the bags, baby girl?" The black man asked.

"They're provisions." She answered with the most serious tone Derek had ever heard her use.

"What are they for?" Spencer asked, a little scared to ask.

"Oh! I don't trust either of you to actually keep real food in this apartment."

Spencer blushed at those words because they were actually true. Derek and he were supposed to go grocery shopping that morning, but after the sex they had slept in and then the girls had arrived, so they didn't have the time to go.

"You know we actually have food right, baby girl?"

"Do you have chicken or any sort of meat in your refrigerator?"

Neither Derek nor Spencer answered. Meghan covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. She loved to watch her uncles and aunts argue playfully. They were so funny.

"Ha! See. I am always right!"

"No you're not." Derek said at the same time Spencer said. "It's statistically impossible to always be right."

"Of course she is." Meghan said. "Uncle Derek, you always say Aunt Penny is a miracle worker. How can she make miracles if she's not always right?"

"See. Out of the mouth of babes comes forth the truth." Penelope declared. "So, I brought things to cook."

Neither man had the courage to argue with her and got out of her way as she started to chop vegetables. Arguing with Penelope Garcia while she was handling a big and sharp knife was definitely stupid.

"Uncle Spence?" Meghan asked from her chair.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" She asked.

Derek looked over at his lover, waiting for the answer.

"Not now, Meghan. I prefer standing up. I can't really sit down right now." He said stumbling on the words.

The awkward answer and the chuckle from Derek following it made Penelope's head rise almost faster than humanly possible. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat. So they had done it… and why in hell didn't she know about it yet?

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Derek asked innocently.

"Fine. I'll sit." Spencer said, praying Meghan would stop asking questions and sending Derek a death glare.

He sat down, wincing as his ass touched the chair. Meghan smiled before she frowned.

"Uncle Spence?" She said in a whining tone.

"Yes, Meghan?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

Fact 7: This child was too bright for her own good.

Meghan wasn't satisfied with the lack of answer so she turned to Penelope.

"Aunt Penny?"

"Yes, my favourite little fairy?"

"Why, can't Uncle Spence sit down?"

Penelope smirked. She turned to the two men a teasing, knowing look on her face.

"What do I answer to that, my beloved?" She asked.

Spencer blushed, realizing that she _knew_. Derek threw his best friend a warning glance as he bent down in front of Meghan.

"This is complicated, adult stuff, princess. Ask again in twenty years." He said.

"But… Uncle Derek?" She said with a hesitating tone.

"Yes, princess?" He asked, barely retaining an annoyed sigh.

"In twenty years, I'll be 26. I'll be an adult at 21." She stated.

Fact 8: Yes, she was definitely too bright.

"You won't have to worry about that for at least twenty years." Derek replied, with an unfazed tone.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go in the living room, there's a book for you on the couch." Spencer proposed.

"Yay!" Meghan shouted, running to the other room.

"You do know that 46% of teenagers lose their virginity in high school." Spencer said to Derek.

Penelope snorted. The look on Derek's face was worth millions. He was imagining his sweet goddaughter at sixteen and the boys, like he used to be, turning around her. He shook his head, trying to get those horrible thoughts out.

"How about we skip to 30 instead of 26?" He proposed.

The two others didn't have time to reply as Meghan came back in the room.

"You'll tell me in twenty years right, Uncle Spence?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang, saving Spencer of having to explain to a six years old that he wasn't going to tell her about sex in twenty years. As he made his way to the door he wondered who it could be. It was way too early for the others to arrive yet. He opened the door and was met by a smiling blonde girl.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Hello to you too. It's your birthday, remember? If Derek forgot I'm going to kill him."

"He didn't forget and neither did I. But, what are you doing her now? It's too early for you two to be there for dinner." He said as he saw David behind his best friend.

"I know. But, I also happen to know that you seem unable to keep food in your home. I wasn't sure about Derek. So I decided to come with actual food and to cook."

"Go on. Penelope had the same idea." Spencer sighed.

"Great! Happy birthday, Spence." JJ said, kissing Spencer on the cheek and entering the apartment.

"Hi David." Spencer said, greeting his colleague.

"Hi Spencer. I tried to stop her, but you know how she gets." David answered, a sympathizing look on his face.

"I know. Come on in."

The two men weren't in the kitchen yet when the doorbell rang again. Spencer sighed. He had a pretty good idea about who it was. He excused himself to David and went back to open the door. He was met by the persons he had expected.

"Hi guys."

"Happy birthday Spencer. I wasn't sure if you guys kept real food here. And I mean by my standards."

"You're late." He sighed.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Penelope, Meghan, JJ and David are already here. Penelope and JJ apparently had the same apprehensions as you."

"Oh! Good, it'll be fun working together."

"Hey, Jack! Why don't you go in the kitchen? Penny was getting candies out." Spencer said to the kid hiding behind the adults.

Jack smiled and nodded, before he ran to the kitchen.

"You know the way to the kitchen, Emily."

The brunette smiled and entered the apartment heading straight to the kitchen.

"Hi Hotch."

"Hi. So, you've been invaded…"

"Yes, but it is okay. I've never really had friends before JJ, so birthday parties… well I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I do. I think we should join everyone. I'm not sure Derek and David can survive for long in there, especially alone."

"You're probably right. Come on in."

SRDM

Dinner was over. Derek, Aaron and David were having a sport related conversation and the kids were watching a Disney movie in the living room while Spencer and the girls were talking at the kitchen table.

"We should do this more often." Emily said, sipping her wine.

"Yep. It's better than sitting alone in front of chick flics." Penelope added.

"Talking about movies, there's a video lecture about geographical profiles in a couple of days. Want to come?" JJ asked.

"I'd like to, but I won't be in town." He answered.

"What? Why?" JJ asked.

"Derek and I are going to Chicago. We're leaving in two days." Spencer explained.

"You're meeting Derek's family!" Emily said with a smile.

"That's not fair. Nobody tells me anything. First you two had sex and now you're going to Chicago!" Penelope whined.

Fact 9: This was so embarrassing.

Spencer turned bright red as he lowered his head. Both the brunette and the blond woman looked at the teenager with their mouth slightly agape.

"When? And why didn't you tell me." JJ asked.

"This morning, a little after midnight. And I didn't tell you because I didn't have time. Meghan and Penelope arrived before I could."

"Then how does she know?" Emily asked.

"Because our little Genius-Boy could barely sit down when we arrived. Don't tell me you didn't notice it."

"Anyways… How was it?"

"JJ!" The young man said, his blush deepening.

"What? We all want to know." JJ said, a smile playing on her lips.

"I won't tell you such a thing." Spencer announced.

"You're no fun." Penelope said with a pout.

Spencer crossed his arms stubbornly, but the effect was a little ruined by the red lingering on his cheeks. He tried to calm down by taking a gulp of water.

"So, you two are obviously the perfect couple. When are you two getting married?" Penelope asked.

Spencer choked on his water as the two other women entered in the game.

"Yes, and kids!" JJ added.

"I love babies." Emily said dreamily.

Spencer kept coughing, alerting the three other men. Derek entered first and made sure the younger man was alright.

"I'm okay. This discussion is closed." He said to the three women.

"What discussion?" David wondered.

None of the four friends answered, but a knowing smile played on the women's lips. A birthday cake and gifts followed. Spencer was really touched. He wasn't use to the attention. Derek held his hand through all of it with a loving smile as Penelope recorded every moment.

Once all their guests were gone, Spencer and Derek went to bed. The younger man snuggled against Derek's chest and tried to go to sleep. If his boyfriend fell asleep fast, it was the opposite for him. He couldn't get Penelope's words of his mind.

Fact 10: He didn't want to get married, right?

Fact 11: He should revise fact 10. He had never wanted to get married before, but now…

Fact 12: Derek and he would belong to each other forever… legally and lawfully. They'd be husbands.

Fact 13: Yeah, he would like that. Being married to Derek, calling him his husband.

With that Spencer fell asleep; the "kids thing" could wait.

SRDM

Fact 14: He was a nervous wreck.

Spencer was pacing between the bedroom closet, the wardrobe and his suitcase. They had to leave in less than an hour (well 43 minutes and 18 seconds but Spencer wasn't counting) and he wasn't ready yet.

Derek opened the apartment door, feeling that something was wrong. He was coming from Emily's apartment. She was taking care of Clooney while they were gone. He sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong. When he entered the bedroom, he could see that he was right. Spencer looked panicked. Derek shook his head, but smiled softly. That was one of the things that made Spencer special, the panicking thing… the funniest thing: he was supposed to be a genius. He walked to Spencer and wrapped his arms around the other man's tiny waist.

"Calm down, baby. It'll be okay. They will love you." Derek whispered in the teenager's ear.

"What if they don't? I kind of want my boyfriend's mother to like me. Parents don't like me. I'm weird _and_ socially awkward _and _I spout out facts out of nowhere." Spencer said with a sigh.

"My mother will love you. Even if you're weird, socially awkward and spout out facts out of nowhere."

"Maybe I should stay home."

"If I leave you home, Penelope, JJ, Emily, my mom and my sisters will kill me. It'll be fine. You don't want me dead, right?" Derek said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm coming." Spencer mumbled. "But I need help with my suitcase."

"I love you." Derek chuckled.

"Me too, but right now, I don't remember why." Spencer complained.

"That's a lie. You can't forget anything, remember?" Derek teased.

"Ok. Just for that you can forget about sex while we're in Chicago."

"What? Why?"

"You're being a big meany."

"Well, somebody has been hanging out with Meghan."

"Derek! And I won't have sex in your mother's house."

"You know, I'm pretty sure she knows we're having sex."

"Der – ek‼" Spencer said, blushing and stomping away. "You can definitely forget about it, now."

Derek stayed immobile for a minute before going out after Spencer.

"Eh! Baby! Pretty boy! You're joking, right?"

SRDM

Spencer had been acting nervous for the four hours and eighteen minutes that the plane had taken to get from Los Angeles to Chicago. Even right now in the rental car, he was playing with his hands and Derek was sure he was reciting the periodic table in his head.

"How many times?" He asked.

"How many times, what?" Spencer said, looking clueless.

"How many times have you recited the periodic table in your head? And don't tell me you haven't, because you always do it when you're nervous."

"I don't…" Spencer started.

"Don't try the "I don't know" tactic. I know you've counted." Derek cut him off.

"Eight times… and then four backwards." He admitted.

Derek's right hand left the steering wheel and grabbed Spencer's left one. His eyes still glued to the road in front of them, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. It made Spencer smile and he stopped reciting the fifth backward periodic table in his mind.

It was not long before they turned in the street where Derek had lived most of his life. Spencer's breath hitched in his throat as Derek pulled the car in front of the Morgan's house. The car was barely parked before the house door opened and three women stepped out. Spencer looked at Derek, uncertainty shining in his soft eyes.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Spencer. Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

Spencer took a deep breath and opened the car door.

"_To understand your parents' love you must raise children yourself."  
><em>Chinese Proverb

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Tell me, I'm dying to know. Don't kill me for ending it here. I know some of you had been waiting for Spencer meeting Derek's family. But remember, if you kill me, you'll never have the next chapter!<br>Also, I've put the sequel of Just Love online, it's called Just Hope.  
>Finally, I'm sorry but it's midterms this week so I don't know how much I'll be able to write. (I should be studying right now ^^). I'll probably post an other old One-Shot about Hawaii Five-0 for those who are interested.<p>

Anyways, thanks to all of you who keeps reading this.  
>Lot of love, Anne<p> 


	28. Meeting the Family

Hey guys. So, I'm almost over with midterms. Still have one in English, but I'll live. I felt bad for taking so long so I tried to start this chapter. I ended up writing a lot more than planned and studying a lot less than planned in the last three nights. This chapter is a lenght record for me.** 4,400 words.** I really hope you like it. I wanted to post it fast so **this chapter is un-beta'd for now**. I sent it to my wonderful beta but I won't really have time to post it tomorrow not matter how fast she works. So here it is. The beta'd version should be up when I'll have time.

_This chapter is now beta'd. (You got to love cancelled classes)Thanks to deathtechie for the work. _

* * *

><p>Spencer got out of the car. Derek was already by his side. The black man smiled to his boyfriend and took his hand. He walked to the house, pulling Spencer behind him. Fran Morgan walked down the stairs towards the two men. The two younger women stayed next to the door.<p>

"Derek, baby!" Fran said as she went down the stairs and hugged her son.

"Mama!" Derek said as he returned the hug with one arm.

"You're finally home." She said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am. Mama, this is Spencer Reid, my boyfriend. Spencer, this is my mother, Fran Morgan." Derek said, pulling the younger man next to him.

"Hi, Spencer. I've heard a lot about you." She said enthusiastically before hugging him.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgan. I'm pleased to meet you." Spencer answered nervously, surprised by the hug.

"Me too, honey. But you can lose the Mrs. Call me Fran." The older woman said, not even reacting to Spencer's lack of reaction.

"Yes Mrs." Spencer caught Fran's look. "Yes, Fran."

"Good. Now, come on in. You two will have time to get your suitcases later." She said with a tone that didn't leave room for a reply.

Mrs. Morgan made her way up the stairs and went directly inside. That left Spencer and Derek alone with the latter's sisters. Derek reaffirmed his grip on Spencer's hand before pulling him to the stairs. The black man sent a warning glare to both his sisters, but they ignored it. Derek stopped in front of his sisters. The four young adults stayed silent for a while.

"Hi. You'll have to forgive my brother's manners, I'm Sarah and that's Desiree."

"Well, Des is fine." The young woman intervened. "So, you're Spencer."

"Hum… Yes" The young man said shyly.

It brought smiles to the two women's face. Desiree turned to her brother with an exasperated look on her face.

"Why did you wait so long before bringing him home?" She asked.

"Des." Derek warned.

"Good thing I love you…" Desiree started.

Derek and his sister started bantering playfully. Sarah turned to Spencer.

"We should go inside. They can go on for hours. It's starting to get colder around here, we'll be better inside." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Trust me; I've known them all my life. Mom is making coffee if you want some."

"Yes, actually I'd love some."

Sarah and Spencer went inside the house. Sarah led the way to the kitchen where they received a brilliant smile from Fran.

Fact 1: He was alone with Derek's sister and Derek's mom.

"Have they started yet?" Fran asked.

"What do you think?" Sarah answered.

"Do you want some coffee, Spencer?"

"Yes, please Mrs. Morgan… I mean Fran."

"You, Sarah?"

She was just about to answer when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before smiling. She turned back to her mother.

"Sure, mom. It's Micah, I'm going in my old room."

The young woman left the kitchen. Spencer moved uncomfortably on his chair.

Fact 2: He was alone with Derek's mom.

"How do you take in your coffee, Spencer?"

"Just sugar, please."

"How much do you take, dear?"

"A lot."

Fran smiled and gave the teenager the sugar. She watched him put more sugar than she thought was possible in his coffee.

"You do take a lot of sugar."

"I started coffee young and didn't like the taste. I put a lot of sugar in it and I never changed it." He said before taking a sip of coffee and sighing in pleasure.

"You really like coffee, don't you?" Fran asked, sitting in front of Spencer at the kitchen table.

"Yes, normally it takes me two cups in the morning, but Derek didn't let me have one today."

"Why?"

"He was way too jumpy." Derek said before Spencer had time to say anything.

Fact 3: Thank god for Derek… even if he was complaining about his coffee habits.

"Derek, be nice." Fran warned as her two oldest children entered and sat at the table.

"You weren't the one who was going to sit next to him in the plane, mama." Derek said, placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

The teenager blushed brighter than ever before.

Fact 4: He _so_ had to remind Derek the rules they had set.

Fact 5: Well, that he had set, but Derek had agreed.

Fran smiled at the couple knowingly, while Desiree's smile was more amused than anything.

"Where's Sarah?" Derek asked.

"She's talking to Micah." His mother answered.

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend." Desiree said.

"Sarah has a boyfriend!"

"Yes, she does. And please, refrain from making this one run away. I actually like Micah." Fran declared.

Derek groaned making Desiree laugh. Spencer looked at the three Morgans questioningly.

"Am I missing something? It happens to me in social interactions." He asked.

"Derek has scared away more than one of the girl's boyfriends throughout the years." Fran explained kindly to the teenager.

"Yes, including mine and Des's dates for prom." Sarah said, walking in the kitchen.

"I didn't trust them." Derek defended himself.

"Yeah, like they were dangerous." Des said.

"Maybe, they were." Derek replied.

"He _could _have been right." Spencer said.

"See!" Derek smiled.

"I said could. But the statistics aren't encouraging. Even though youth are less likely than adults to drive after drinking, their crash rates are substantially higher. 70% of teens killed on prom weekends are not wearing seatbelts. During a typical prom weekend in 2004, 46% of traffic deaths of 15-20 year olds were alcohol related. 74% of males drink alcohol. 71% of Couples have sex on prom night. 29% of underclassmen females lose their virginity. Among male high school students, 39% say it is acceptable for a boy to force sex with a girl who is drunk or high." Spencer recited.

The three women looked at the young genius in disbelief. Derek restrained himself from laughing as Spencer blushed once more.

"How the hell do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"Oh! I read it in an article a couple months ago." Spencer said.

"And you remember it?" Desiree asked, surprise in her voice.

"Yes." Spencer said, still red.

"Spencer has an eidetic memory. He remembers everything he has read or seen." Derek explained.

"Ok, that's so cool!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I bet you never had problems in school." Des added.

"Not really…"

"You're lucky. A lot of the kids I teach are having a hard time." Sarah sighed.

"You're a teacher?"

"Kind of. I'm a substitute. I'm in charge of a sixth grade class for three months. What do you do?"

"I teach advanced mathematics and chemistry at Caltech. But mostly I'm working on my Engineering PHD."

"You need PHD to teach in Universities." Desiree said.

"I know." Spencer said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I already have two PHDs; one in mathematics and the other in chemistry."

"How old are you, again?" Sarah asked.

"I turned eighteen on the ninth."

The two sisters looked at each other in surprise. That meant that Spencer was underage when those two had started dating. Both men tensed, unsure of what the girl's reaction would be. Spencer had to give it to Mrs. Morgan, though. She didn't even flinch. What he didn't know was that Derek had had a long conversation with his mother when they had gotten back together. Desiree sighed before she let out a chuckle.

"I always knew you would date younger than you." She said.

"Geez thanks Des." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

With that, the two oldest siblings started bantering again, soon joined by their younger sister.

"Go in the living room before you give me headache." Fran ordered.

The three of them had barely made it to the room when their mother's voice rose again.

"If you throw my cushions around again, you will regret it." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." Her children said in unison.

SRDM

It was way past midnight and Spencer was in bed, carefully snuggled against the chocolate body next to him. Fran had given them Derek's old bedroom without giving it much thought.

Fact 6: That was surprising. He was sure they would have been separated.

The evening had gone well. Spencer really liked the Morgans.

Fact 7: He felt at home.

Everyone had made sure he didn't feel left out. The teenager had actually talked with all three women of different things. None of them had seemed to mind when he abruptly started to spout out facts about something or reciting complete passages of a book. Now, he knew why Derek liked them so much.

Somewhere along the night, Fran and the girls had asked about Penelope, Emily and especially Meghan. Spencer had smiled at the little girl's mention. Fran had noted it. The older woman had smiled softly and knowingly, but hadn't said anything. Neither Spencer nor Derek had said anything about the readings until the clock struck ten thirty.

_Spencer had borrowed Desiree's old version of Harry Potter, had excused himself and had walked to the kitchen. _

_"What is he doing, Derek?" Sarah asked, bewildered._

_"He's reading."_

_"Now?" Desiree added, looking more bewildered than her sister._

_"Well, it is bedtime for a black-haired little girl back home."_

_"He's reading to Meghan." Fran understood._

_"Yes, every night. They're almost through with the first Harry Potter."_

_"Wait, you mean that he…" Des started._

_"He calls Meghan every night and he reads to her. He reads about half a chapter a day. If he's five minutes late, she calls home and then on his cellphone."_

_They laughed._

_"That girl is Emily's daughter without a doubt." Fran said. _

_"Remember how she used to come here and kick your ass because you were late." Desiree said._

Fact 8: He had a great time.

Spencer sighed in happiness as he curled closer around Derek. The teenager closed his eyes and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

SRDM

Three days later and the kitchen looked like a battlefield.

Fact 9: Not a real one, but it was close enough.

Spencer had learned something important about the Morgans' annual picnic. Actually he had learned two important things about the Morgans' annual picnic.

There were actually three: one in the spring, one in the summer and the last one in the fall.

Fact 10: They didn't have one in winter.

Fact 11: They didn't have one then because they had the big Christmas gathering instead

Everyone was expected to bring food to feed the numerous people who were going to be there.

So Fran, Desiree and Derek had started cooking. Sarah having been deemed too dangerous in a kitchen had been stuck with the simple tasks and none of the Morgans had allowed Spencer to do much, using the guest excuse. When the day ended, there was enough food to feed a small army.

Fact 12: If everyone brought that much food, there was going to be a lot of leftovers.

When Spencer expressed that fact, the four Morgans laughed. Fran had told him that forty people ate a lot. Spencer's eyes had widened. His family stopped at his mother, forty people was enormous. Just as he was going to panic, Derek caught Spencer's hand in his. The teenager had smiled sheepishly before urging himself to calm down.

Fact 13: He would be okay.

Fact 14: Right?

SRDM

Fran Morgan woke up the day of the family picnic to the smell of bacon. She smiled, thinking Sarah had woken up early. Bacon and eggs were the only things her daughter could do without burning them. Once she got downstairs she was met with an unusual sight.

Spencer stood in front of the stove, a frying pan in hand. Derek stood right behind him, his torso touching the teenager's back and his arms around the slim waist. Derek was pressing kisses to the creamy skin of Spencer's neck, making him giggle and squirm. Fran heard the young man warn her son that he could let his breakfast burn. She laughed silently as she continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

Her son took a step back, but less than thirty seconds later he was wrapped around his young lover again. The latter shook his head in a fake air of despair. She could see the amused smile playing on his lips. The couple they didn't say anything more and Spencer continued to cook with Derek around him.

Fran smiled. There was an odd sense of familiarity in that scene. She could tell they had done this plenty of times before. That's when she knew it for sure. That skinny white boy was the perfect match for her baby boy. She had her suspicions before, but now it was clear.

The older woman walked into the kitchen, greeting the two men. She watched her son smile as a small blush covered the younger man's cheeks. Yeah, they were happy. And that's all she needed to know.

SRDM

The Morgans and Spencer had ended up piling in Sarah's old truck to get to the reunion. They had put the food in different coolers before stacking those in the truck. Between Derek and Desiree in the backseat, Spencer was getting nervous.

Fact 15: Getting? He had been so nervous he had woken up at four in the morning.

He had been carburizing on coffee when Derek had woken from the lack of warmth in bed. But now, they were a few minutes away from meeting Derek's _big_ family.

The truck stopped and Spencer's head shot up. They were parked in front of a big summer house. He looked at Derek questioningly.

"It's my grandparents'. One of their friends owned it, but he left it to them in his will a couple of years ago. We always do the picnics here since. The yard is enormous."

There was only one other car, Spencer noted, as they unloaded the car. Derek made his way to the backyard fence and opened it. Spencer heard voices as he walked last into the backyard. An old couple was busy kissing the four Morgans so he put the cooler he had down, next to the others and stayed in the back. As the old woman turned her head, she caught sight of Spencer.

"Oh! And who's that, kids?" The old woman asked looking at Spencer.

Derek walked to Spencer and grabbed his hand before pulling him toward the older couple.

"Grandma, grandpa this is Spencer Reid. He's my boyfriend."

Spencer looked at Derek with surprise. He hadn't hesitated to call him his boyfriend. The teenager hadn't expected that.

Fact 16: But then, Derek had proved his expectations wrong before.

"It's good to meet you Spencer."

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you too, Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh, you can call me Alexandra, dear. This is my husband Joe." Derek's grandmother said in a joyful tone.

"Good afternoon, sir." Spencer said silently.

Joe Morgan looked at Spencer, giving him a glance-over. Spencer squirmed under the look.

"My grandson's treating you right, I hope." He asked.

"Derek is wonderful, sir." Spencer answered, honesty shining through his smile.

"Great. I'm pleased to meet you, Spencer and you can lose the sir. Joe is fine."

"Grandpa, do you honestly think I could treat anybody badly?" Derek asked.

"Of course not Derek, but this one looks like a keeper." His grandfather said.

Spencer blushed at the words as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't worry grandpa; I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon."

"Hey! You better not go anywhere either." Spencer stated.

The three men started laughing. Joe excused himself and left the couple alone. They started talking softly sitting on a bench, but soon they heard a car pull up.

"Come on. Let's go see who it is." Derek said.

"You go. I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Derek, go!"

Spencer watched the older man go with a smile. Derek was so excited to see his family. It was endearing. He almost didn't hear Fran walk to him.

"They're all very close to each other." She said.

"I can see that. It's great, he's lucky. I just have my mom." Spencer answered.

"Yeah, they are. I'm lucky too. After his father died, I didn't know how I was going to make it. They helped a lot."

"I'm sure."

They stayed silent as they watched Derek come back into the backyard with two small boys, one on each shoulder. Spencer chuckled as he watched Derek spin, making the kids laugh with happiness. Fran was looking at the young man with a knowing smile.

"Derek's good with children, isn't he?" She asked.

"I'd say he's great. The first kid to like me was Meghan, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have the _Reid effect_. Well, Derek says I don't anymore. But kids and dogs don't like me. Except for Meghan and Clooney."

The teenager hadn't torn his eyes away from his lover. Fran looked at him, unconvinced.

"Really? That's funny, because I heard about a little boy named Jack." The woman teased.

"Oh! I… I don't know." Spencer admitted.

"Don't overthink and you'll be fine, honey."

He turned toward her.

"You think?" He asked hopeful.

"I'm certain." She affirmed.

"Well… I don't know…" He said unsure.

"I'll give you the heads up. They're Anthony and Tyler. They're Benny's sons. He's Derek cousin. Tyler's mother, Heather, she left after he was born. Benny met Alexia when Tyler was one. They got married and had Anthony two years after. For anyone concerned, Alexia is both Tyler and Anthony's mom. Tyler's almost eight and Anthony turned five a couple months ago. You got that?"

"Yeah, I think."

"It'll be okay. You should go, Derek's waving at you."

Spencer took a deep breath and started walking toward Derek before turning around.

"Thanks Fran."

He didn't say anything else and rejoined Derek and the two boys. Alexandra Morgan walked up to the bench and sat beside her daughter-in-law.

"Hi, Fran."

"Hi, Alexandra."

"Is he as charming as he looks?"

"Even more, trust me."

"Do they always look that happy together?" She asked, watching the couple play with the kids.

"Yes. That's great. I like him a lot."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you think he'll want to come for Christmas?"

SRDM

By noon, Spencer had met the complete Morgan tribe. And the teenager couldn't believe some of the things that had happened.

Fact 17: Derek _was _right.

Fact 18: The _Reid_ _effect_ seemed to have disappeared.

Indeed the _Reid effect_ was gone. Spencer had met the rest of the Morgan kids. All of them were Derek's cousins' children. There was Lily, Kyle, Sophia, James, Fanny and Jordan. Forming a total of eight, the youngest Morgans had kept within three feet of Spencer who was feeling a little overwhelmed much to Derek's amusement. He was in need of a break, when Margaret, Grandma Maggie, shooed the kids away.

"Come with me, dear. Let's have a talk." She said to Spencer.

Spencer swallowed with difficulty, but nodded. He stood up and followed the old woman who was walking slowly toward an unoccupied part of the backyard. He watched Margaret with interest. She was walking pretty fast for a 96 years old woman. She stopped and sat on a tree-trunk. She patted the place next to her and he obliged.

"Spencer Reid."

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Of all my grandchildren and great-grandchildren, Derek is the most generous, tender-hearted, but unfortunately sensitive. He's a good man."

"I know. It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

"When my husband died a couple of years ago we had just celebrated 70 years of marriage, of love. You're eighteen, what do _you_ know about love?"

"I suppose I don't know a lot about love. I used to think love was only chemical reactions. But, then I met Derek. The most brilliant writers of history have tried to put words on love. Me? I can't. For the first time in my life, I'm confronted by something I can't analyse, I can't quantify, I can't understand. For me, it means a lot.

It means even more than I don't care if I can't do any of that. The only thing that matters is that I have Derek. When I wake up in the mornings and when I go to sleep at night. I've met Meghan, Derek's goddaughter and she taught me a lot about being a child. She loves Dr. Seuss' books. I have read a lot of things, but I had never read Dr. Seuss' books before. I liked it. Derek found that to be funny. Dr. Seuss said: _"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _My reality is better than my dreams, Mrs. Morgan. I don't need anything else other than Derek and if I have any choice in it, it will stay this way for 70 years."

Spencer stopped talking and Margaret didn't start talking. They stayed in silence for long minutes.

"I was born in 1915, Spencer. If anyone had told me my great-grandchildren would be dating a white girl, I wouldn't have believed it. I would have sent them to the hospital if they had told me it would be a white man. Do you understand?" She said in a severe tone.

"Yes, I do." He said, his throat tightening.

"Thankfully, the world changed."

"Excuse me?"

"I like you Spencer. I hope you and Derek will be happy together."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh, sweetheart. You're family now, call me Grandma Maggie."

"Alright."

"Talking about family, think you got it all."

"Yes."

"Let me hear that."

"You had two kids. Your daughter, Julia married Keith Williams. They had Edward and Elizabeth. Edward is still single. Elizabeth got married to Henri Evans. They had Henri Jr. But none of the Williams are here today.

Your son Joe married Alexandra. They had four children. Derek's father, Yvonne, Madeline and Elisa.

Derek's dad married Fran. They had Derek who's with me, Desiree who's single and Sarah whose boyfriend Micah Derek is probably interrogating right now.

Yvonne married Paul Burns. She's the only one who didn't give up her name. So, her daughter is Cindy Burns.

Then there is Madeline. Maddie kept her name after her husband James left. She changed her kids name too. There's Benjamin, Michael and Susannah. Benny had Tyler with Heather who left and got married to Alexia. They had Anthony, but she's both boys' mother. Michael is engaged to April. Susannah imitated her mother and gave her daughter, Lily the Morgan name. It doesn't bother her husband, Adam.

Finally there's Elisa. She did like Maddie to support her sister and Thomas her husband agreed. Both June and Frank are Morgans. June has twins: Kyle and Sophia. Their father was and I quote _"an unnamed bastard that will not get anywhere near my children"_. Frank married Katherine. They have James, Fanny and Jordan." Spencer recited.

"You do have an eidetic memory. You're something else Spencer."

"Thanks, I guess."

"This is a compliment; you're only the second who has talked back to me. The only other one is Fran before she married my grandson. I think you and I will get along just fine."

Spencer laughed.

"I think that too."

"Great. Now, will you be here for Christmas?"

Fact 19: To say he was surprised was an understatement.

Spencer was saved by a special ringtone on his cellphone. He smiled and answered. Maggie observed the teenager as he talked.

"Hi, Meghan."

_"Uncle Spencer, guess what?"_

"What?"

_"I've got my Halloween costume!"_

"Really? That's wonderful!"

_"Well, I don't have it just yet. Aunt Penny is sewing it right now."_

"What are you going to be for Halloween, sweetheart?"

_"I'm being a princess, duh!"_

"Of course you are!"

_"And princesses need prince charmings to go trick-or-treating with. I know Derek's your prince charming and you're his, but will you two come with me, please?"_

"I will love to go with you. But, I think you're going to have to convince your godfather."

_"Thanks Uncle Spence! Can you pass the phone to Uncle Derek, please?"_

"Yeah, give me a couple minutes."

Spencer lowered the phone and looked to Grandma Maggie.

"Need to give this to Derek. Are you coming back with me?"

"Sure, I'm getting hungry. Lead the way."

The two of them walked back to the others in record time. Maggie went to the buffet table which was overflowing with food.

Fact 20: All Morgans cooked the same.

Spencer made his way towards Derek who was talking to his cousins, a beer in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a six years old on a sugar high wanting to talk to her godfather on my phone." He joked.

Derek chuckled. He took the phone from Spencer and gave him his beer. He walked a little to talk on the phone.

"How is Meghan doing?" Benny asked.

"Great, she's happy to be back in the States." Spencer answered.

"What did she want?" Cindy asked.

"To tell us Penelope was making her a princess costume for Halloween." He said.

"She called you before she called Derek. Both Meghan and Derek must love you very much." June stated.

"They do." Sarah said. "Spencer actually calls Meghan every night to read to her."

"Sarah!" He exclaimed, blushing faintly.

"You're a keeper." Michael added.

Derek came back, cutting the conversation.

"Looks like we're going trick-or-treating, pretty boy."

The women awed at the mention of the nickname.

SRDM

Spencer and Derek were the only ones awake on the ride back home. To Spencer's surprise, everyone had hugged him as he said his goodbyes, Fanny in his arms. The little girl had been reluctant to let the teenager go.

"So, it wasn't that bad, huh pretty boy?" Derek teased.

"Well, Micah wasn't that bad, huh Derek" Spencer teased right back.

"No."

"No."

"I'm just glad the Williams part wasn't there. Henri Jr. except, they're not really nice. We invite them so that he can come. We never actually expect them to come. They just come around for Christmas or weddings."

"Well, I love your family."

"They love you too… especially the kids. I told you the Reid effect was history."

"Yeah… yeah… whatever."

"So, the question everyone was asking. Are you coming for Christmas?"

_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family"  
><em>Anthony Brandt

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please if you love this story, review. Even if it's two words. The last 18 reviews made my day.<br>**Also, who wants an Halloween chapter? It would be small, but there.**

Anne, with a lot of love

P.S.: I actually know someone like Grandma Maggie.


	29. Halloween for Kids and GrownUps

Hey guys, thanks to the 18 reviewers I didn't have time to PM to thank.

It's Halloween in exactly 91 minutes here and I've been ecstatic all day. I love the spirit coming with any holiday!

So here's my next chapter. There's a continuation of last chapter, but then it's about Halloween. As the chapter title says... It's Halloween for Kids and Grown-Ups. Hope you'll like it. It's not beta'd yet because I wanted it ou for Halloween.

* * *

><p>"How about we survive through Halloween and Thanksgiving first." Spencer proposed with a yawn.<p>

"Alright. You can sleep, babe. I'll wake you up once we're at the house."

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow. This week passed so fast."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm happy to go back home though. I'm not used to that many people."

"Don't worry; it'll be just the two of us... Hey, does that mean we're going to have sex again, because a week without..."

"Derek! You're such a pervert. Your mom and sisters are in the back."

"Whatever you say pretty boy, I know you missed it too!"

"You're such a... such a... man"

"Best insult you could come up with? Just admit I'm right."

Fact 1: Derek was right.

Fact 2: There was no way he was going to admit that.

Derek smiled knowingly at Spencer. The teenager rolled his eyes, but smiled softly.

SRDM

When Derek and Spencer had left for the airport, Fran and the girls had made them promise to call a little more often. The two men had been hugged and kissed profusely before they were allowed to get in the car. Derek was checking their suitcases when he saw a familiar man. The man seemed to have the same thoughts about Derek because they just stood there, eyeing each other. Suddenly, recognition passed on Derek's face.

"Julian?"

"Derek. Hey man, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Great. I moved back to years ago. I'm working in a law firm in Evanston."

"They let you be a lawyer? Man, they're crazy!"

"Shut it, it's in the past and you? What happened after I moved?"

"Finished my degree. But right now, I give self-defense classes in different schools back in Los Angeles. Figured it'd be helpful to someone. So, did you finally got hitch?"

"Yes. I'm engaged now!"

"That's fantastic! Congratulations, bro."

"Thanks. And you still the ladies' man?"

"Nah, I'm in a new relationship, but I wouldn't mind talking about marriage."

"I never thought I'd heard Derek Morgan say that."

"Me neither. My mother is ecstatic, but Pen wins all categories."

"I remember Penelope... and Emily of course."

They were interrupted as a woman announced a flight.

"Hey, that's mine. Got to go. Here's my card, let's try to keep in touch this time."

"Sure, I'll call. Bye Julian"

"Bye Derek."

Derek made his way back to the waiting area where Spencer was waiting, reading a book at his incredibly fast speed. Derek sat down next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey what took so long?"

"Sorry babe, I met an old college friend."

"That's nice. Who was it?" The genius asked, leaning against the black man.

"Julian." He answered, putting his arms around Spencer's shoulders.

Fact 3: He had never liked PDA, but with Derek it felt so natural and good… especially good.

"What about him?"

"He's the only one from the football team who really stuck around after my knee injury."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. I think it's also because he had something for Emily."

"It's not important… I would have stayed, you know?"

"I know."

SRDM

Derek and Spencer had gotten up and had fallen in bed. They had to make up for the week worth of missed sex. The next morning, Spencer defended Derek to touch him.

"Why did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No."

"Then why not? You weren't complaining last night. If I remember correctly you were even begging for it."

"Not the point. But I'm not explaining to _your_ goddaughter why I can't go trick-or-treating tomorrow because I can't walk." Spencer said, red as a tomato.

"Right… You have a point."

"Of course, I do. Now, get your ass up. Penelope, Meghan and Emily will be there in less than an hour."

SRDM

The three girls arrived right on time, Clooney in tow. The dog jumped from Derek to Spencer before going back to Derek, excitedly. Meghan was chattering away as excited as the dog to see the two men.

"So, Aunt Penny made my costume. It's really beautiful and really pink and I love it. Do you guys have a costume yet?"

"We have to wear a costume?" Derek asked.

"Aunt Penny said that she's throwing a Halloween Party for grown ups after and that costumes are mandatory – it's Uncle Spencer that taught me that word."

"I'm not wearing any kind of costume." Spencer declared.

"Don't worry, Pen and I've planned everything." Emily said.

"It's exactly what worries me, actually." Derek mumbled.

SRDM

Finally, Penelope had chosen simple costumes. Derek ended up as a cop and Spencer as a magician.

Fact 4: That scared the hell out of him.

Fact 5: He knew there was a catch somewhere.

When Spencer had picked up Meghan from school, she had been on a sugar rush. Apparently, everyone gave candies to elementary children. Once they had gotten home, Spencer had given up on the idea of making her do homework. Instead, he had started cooking dinner, listening the little girl talking as she drew Halloween pictures. She was already in her Halloween costume. They ate when Derek got home – making sure not to drop anything on the pink dress. Penelope and Emily finally arrived from work.

Penelope gave the two men their costumes and sent them on their way. Emily was dressed as a gypsy and Penelope was dressed as Wonder woman. The instant everyone was dressed, Meghan pushed them out the door. They had candies waiting for them.

SRDM

A little over two hours and a half later, Meghan was half asleep in Derek's arms as they went to the last couple houses in the neighborhood. With one hand she held her pumpkin jar and with the other she held on Spencer's hand.

"Trick or treats!" She said sleepily to the old woman who opened the last door.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." The woman said, putting candies in the pumpkin.

"Thank you." Meghan and Derek said before Derek walked down the couple stairs leading to the sidewalk.

"Happy Halloween!" Spencer added.

"Thank you dear. Happy Halloween to you, your husband and your daughter."

"Thanks" He stuttered, glad for the night hiding his blush.

SRDM

They went to Emily's apartment and Spencer proceeded to put Meghan to bed.

"Uncle Spencer?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Thank you for coming with me."

"I loved to."

"Uncle Spencer, do you think I'll have cousins to go with next year?"

It froze Spencer in place.

"Go to sleep, princess. We'll talk about that another time." Spencer said hoping she would forget about it, but filing the information in his mind.

Emily's neighbour had agreed to watch Meghan while the adults were at their Halloween Party. They got to the party and that's when Spencer knew he had been right.

Fact 5: Penelope was planning something.

Fact 6: With the help of Emily and JJ.

Fact 7: Those three shouldn't have met each other.

They had cornered him before he could even enter the room Penelope had rent for the event. They had pulled him in the closest bathroom, gave him a backpack and locked him in a stall.

"What the hell, girls?"

"I kept things PG around the kids, but now you're putting on your real Halloween costume." Penelope declared.

"Yup, and you're not getting out of here before you have it on." JJ added shaking her head, making her ladybug antennas move.

"Make it fast, Aaron came as Robin Hood and he looks so hot!"

"Talking about hot, have you seen David in his Pharaoh costume?"

The three women giggled. Spencer shook his head before opening the bag and nearly had a heart attack.

Fact 8: Crazy! They were crazy!¸

Fact 9: He wasn't going to wear that. Never!

SRDM

Fact 10: Ok! He was wearing it, but these three women were downright scary.

Spencer walked in the room. Every single person was staring at him. He felt the blush in his cheeks. His eyes scanned the room and lend on one of the few people who weren't looking at him. Derek was still standing back at him.

The black man was talking with a friend when he suddenly felt he had lost the man's attention. His friend was staring at something behind him. Curious, he turned around. The sight he met was almost enough for him to cum in his pants. He refrained himself to do so. He wasn't a teenager anymore and that would be embarrassing, but god it was hard.

_**His**_ Spencer, his _**innocent**_ Spencer was standing at the door, dressed in a provocative French maid outfits. His gaze fell on the three women smiling devilishly behind the teenager. _That explained it_.

A couple more seconds and everyone went back to what they were doing previously. Spencer sighed in relief. He made his way through the crowd, trying to avoid any wandering hand, to reach his boyfriend. He didn't like the way people were looking at him. He's almost there when a man dressed as a Neanderthal slid himself between him and Derek.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" He asked.

"No." Spencer replied firmly.

"That's fine, we can do other things." He proposed.

"In your dreams. Now, excuse me." Spencer said, trying to push past the other man.

"Trust me baby, in my dreams you're wearing a lot less than that few strips of clothes you're wearing now."

That made Spencer blushed. He knew he wasn't wearing a lot. He didn't need a reminder of it. The man took the blush for a good sign and made a move to grab Spencer's ass under the short skirt. Derek caught the arm before the man could even realize it.

"You get your hands away from my boyfriend!" Derek said in a threatening voice.

The man gave a once over to Derek.

"Seriously?" He said, raising an eyebrow before turning towards Spencer. "What do you say, baby? Want to know what a real man can make you feel? I'm sure I can fuck you better than he can."

Fact 11: Derek was furious.

Fact 12: But **he** was even more furious.

Fact 13: So he did something totally out of character.

"Trust me, you can't. Nobody can _fuck_ me as good as he does… especially not you. Your dick's probably too small anyway. Now, go away!" Spencer replied.

He pushed past the Neanderthal, pulling Derek behind him. Both men looked at the teenager in disbelief, but not for the same reasons. When Derek emerged from his thoughts, he pushed Spencer against the closest wall and captured his lips into a bruising kiss.

"God, pretty boy. Have you seen yourself?" He whispered lustfully.

"I feel so indecent." He whimpered.

"You're like an invitation to debauchery."

"Derek!"

The black man pushed his erection against the teenager thigh making him moaned.

"Home?" Derek asked.

"Now!" Spencer replied.

SRDM

They tumbled in their apartment, Spencer shutting the door with his foot. They barely made it to the bedroom. Derek pushed him against the wall of the bedroom. His hands moved to unlace the maid outfit, but Spencer stopped him. The young man's hands undid his belt and pushed down the pants and the boxer. He then removed his own boxers and threw a seductive look at the black man.

"Take me."

"Preparation?"

"I'm still stretched from this afternoon, please… Mr. Officer." He said in a voice he hoped was seductive.

It seemed it was because Derek lifted him up and nudged his cock against the teenager's entrance, making him moan in desire. Derek pushed himself in slowly, but steadily and only stopped until he was balls deep in his lover. He waited a moment, making sure the younger man wasn't in pain, before he started thrusting. Spencer was still against the wall. His legs were wrapped around Derek's hips while his hands gripping the man's shoulder. Derek had wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and his other hand against the wall, trying to support the two men. It was fast and hot, really different then their habitual lovemaking, but it was good.

With every thrust stabbing his overly sensitive prostate, Spencer would moan louder than before until he was screaming in pleasure. Derek was having difficulties keeping both himself and Spencer from falling on the floor. He got out of the pants still pooling around his ankles and took the couples steps separating them from the bed. He got out of Spencer, making the teenager whined at the loss. Spencer whimpered in need, looking at Derek. He tried not to think about how cheap he probably looked right now. On his back with his legs spread as wide as they could, his cock pulsing with needs while the only thing he could do was begged for Derek's cock inside him. But as the thoughts hit him, Derek was already back, towering over him.

"Don't. You're not." He whispered, reading his boyfriends thoughts.

Spencer could only nod and sigh. Without another second, Derek buried himself back in the tight heat of Spencer channel. It amazed the black man that the teenager could still be so tight, even after a night of lovemaking. He resumed his thrusts. The two men didn't last long. Spencer came not long after, the contractions of his muscles bringing Derek over the edge. They basked for long minutes in that afterglow that only came with a good orgasm. Then, Spencer got rid of the dress as well as Derek shirt. He cleaned the two of them before going back to bed, snuggling as close as he could.

"Wow!" Derek managed to say.

"Yeah, it was great." Spencer agreed, smiling softly. "Think Garcia's going to kill us from ditching the party?"

"Nah… I'm pretty sure she has enough pictures of you." He said playfully.

"Derek!" He scowled, hitting the other man's chest playfully.

"I love you pretty boy. But we're definitely keeping these costumes."

"We'll see about that."

"Not to disappointed not to have eaten candy?"

"No!"

Fact 14: Who needed candies when he could have sex with Derek?

"Happy Halloween, Derek."

"Happy Halloween, Spencer."

_Shadows of a thousand years rise again unseen,  
><em>_Voices whisper in the trees, "Tonight is Halloween!"  
><em>Dexter Kozen

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Hope it pleases everyone. So, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing in the next chapter, I'll see.<p>

**Anyone has questions or want something I forgot about, let it in the review.** **Remember : reviews = love and longer chapters**.

**Happy Halloween to everyone (I'm giving out candies and you?)**

With lots of love, Anne


	30. It's a Family Thing

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. My teachers all gave 1,000 words essay over the last week. I'm going crazy! It's short, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all the review I got.

* * *

><p>Spencer bid goodbye to his students and started to gather his things too. It was 3 o'clock. He smiled and started walking to the nearest subway. At the same time as always, exactly 3:25, he stopped in front of a schoolyard. He nodded to the woman he knew was Jack's aunt and waited for the dark haired little demon that was Meghan. The second the bell rang, he saw the young girl run towards him. She jumped in his arms and gave him a long hug. He returned it with a smile.<p>

Three weeks ago, it became obvious Spencer was picking up and taking care of Meghan after school more often than her babysitter. Therefore, Emily had asked one night if he wouldn't mind watching her daughter after school as the girl was happier to be with her Uncle Spence anyway. The teenager had agreed wholeheartedly. Every day, he would pick up Meghan from school and they would go back to his and Derek's apartment. They would keep busy until Derek and, later Emily, got home from work. On Thursdays, Derek and Meghan would drop the young genius at Caltech where he was scheduled to teach a class before going back to the apartment to wait for Emily. It was a routine everyone had fallen easily into. And, to both mother and daughter's satisfaction, it meant that Meghan did her homework with Spencer.

"Say Uncle Spencer, what are we doing today?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know… Are we stopping for a donut?" He offered.

"Yes! Please." She added as an afterthought.

"Let's go then. I'm sure Lucy is waiting for us."

The two of them started walking to the coffee shop. Lucy was waiting for them, their favourite donuts and a large cup of sugary coffee already ready. They tanked her, talking with her as they ate. After that, they walked the way down to the apartment. Once they were there, they settled at the kitchen island to work: Meghan on her homework, Spencer on the copies he still had to grade. At five, Spencer started on dinner. Contrary to their girl friends' beliefs, both men actually ate and could actually cook too. He was chopping the vegetables while he helped Meghan with her spelling words. She was spelling the word "shape" when the doorbell rang. Spencer sighed.

"Shape is right." Spencer said, watching Meghan's iced blue eyes sparkle. "I'll get the door. Finish your homework."

The teenager walked down the hall and opened the door. His eyes fell on a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man looking surprise.

Fact 1: He didn't know him.

Fact 2: He had never seen him in his life.

"Hi, can I help you?" Spencer asked.

"Hum… I'm sorry… I think I got the address wrong. I'm looking for Derek Morgan?" He mumbled.

"Oh! Don't worry, you're in the right place. He's still at work though. Is he expecting you?"

"No, I was in town. I thought I'd come by…"

"Ok. Do you want to come in?"

"If it doesn't bother you..."

"No, it's fine. I'm Spencer." He said, letting the man enter in the apartment.

"I'm Julian. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. You were in the same football team as Derek, right?"

"Yes, in college. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"He should be here in twenty minutes. Let's go in the kitchen, I was making dinner."

"Sorry to have interrupted you."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

The two men entered in the kitchen. Meghan raised her head and looked at the stranger.

"Meghan, this is Julian. One of Derek's friend. Julian, this is Meghan, Derek's goddaughter."

"Hi." Julian said while Meghan nodded. "Can I us your bathroom?"

"Yes, sure. Down the hall, the first door at your left."

"Thanks."

Once he was out of earshot, Meghan turned toward Spencer.

"I don't really like him, Uncle Spencer." She whispered.

Fact 3: He didn't like him either.

Fact 4: There was something he should know about Julian, but things couldn't click in place.

"You don't have too, he's Derek's friend. How about you put your school things away and you draw."

"Can I draw a family picture?"

"You can draw whatever you want to honey."

By the time Julian got back from the bathroom, Meghan was chatting happily about her friends and the games they played. Spencer forced a smile at Julian as he offered him something to drink before going back to cook.

SRDM

Twenty minutes later, the three of them heard the front door open. Meghan smiled before running to the door. She knew it was Derek. Spencer smiled softly and followed the little girl. When he got to the living room, Meghan was already in Derek's arms.

"Hi Derek, how was your day?" He asked.

"Great, yours?"

"Okay."

Derek leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, but the teenager shook his head. The black man frowned.

"Your friend Julian is here." Spencer said flatly.

Derek was still frowning a little, but he smiled. Spencer didn't like PDA after all.

"Really? Where is he?"

"In the kitchen."

Spencer's flat tone intrigued Derek, but he knew he didn't have time to talk about it. They had a guest and a little girl to take care of.

SRDM

Meghan was coloring in the living room. She had gotten bored by the adult discussion going out in the kitchen. Well… Derek and Julian were discussing. Spencer nodded from time to time, observing the two men. If he had been doing something else, he wouldn't have seen it. But, he was observing Julian and Derek when it happened. Julian started laughing at one of Derek's joke. All Spencer could see was the other man's eyes.

Fact 5: Let him be wrong.

They were iced blue. Spencer only knew one other person who had that specific eyes colour. He was about to say something when a question caught his attention.

"So, are you and Spencer roommates?" Julian asked.

Fact 6: He hadn't really defined his and Derek's relationship, had he?

"No." Derek said, sending Spencer a confused look. "We're living together. Spencer is my boyfriend."

Those words cast a chill in the room. Derek was looking carefully at Julian, defying him to say anything.

"Oh! I didn't know you were gay." Julian muttered.

"I'm bi. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I'm just surprised. You were the ladies man."

"Yeah, well not anymore. I'm with Spencer."

"Okay."

There was another awkward silence before the two friends started talking again. Spencer shook his head.

Fact 7: Sometimes, he didn't understand his boyfriend.

SRDM

At a quarter to six, the door opened again. Meghan ran once more toward the door where she knew her mother was. Emily entered the kitchen and stopped abruptly. She bit her lower lip. Derek looked at her in concern. Julian looked like he had seen a ghost. Spencer closed his eyes.

Fact 8: He wasn't wrong.

"Meghan, honey. Why don't you go watch a movie in the living room? I need to talk to your uncles."

"Alright!"

The little girl left. Emily swallowed with difficulty and turned toward Julian.

"What are you doing here, Julian?"

"Is she… she…"

"No, she's _mine_!"

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but Spencer put his hand on his arm, shaking his head.

Fact 9: It wasn't their fight.

"But…"

"I was pretty advance when you moved. You didn't think I was going to have an abortion, did you?"

"No, I thought you were giving _it_ up for adoption."

"_Her._ She's a six years old girl, Julian."

"You were supposed to give _it_ up for adoption."

"I changed my mind."

By that time, Emily was growling. Derek who had understood what was going on was on the verge of doing something he would regret.

"The choice wasn't yours to make. I had a say in it. She was m…"

"No. She's not your daughter. She's _my _daughter. I never asked for anything."

"You're right. She isn't mine. How could I even know, you were such a whore back then, I…"

Julian never had time to finish because Derek's fist collided with his nose. Blood started flowing.

"You get out of my apartment, now. I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

Julian didn't say anything. He grabbed his coat and left.

Fact 10: Hell was going to break lose.

SRDM

Spencer, sensing the fact that was going to take place between the two best friends, had grabbed Meghan. The two of them went to the park. They sat on a bench in silence. It took long minutes before one of them decided to talk.

"What did you hear?" Spencer asked.

"Does he have to be my dad?" Meghan asked back with a small voice and tears in her eyes.

Spencer picked her up and settled her in his laps.

"He's your father by genetic, but no, he doesn't have to be your dad!"

"Good. Because I think Aaron would make a great dad for me."

"Me too."

"Do you think they're going to stay mad at each other?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"I hope not. I don't want us to move."

"Me neither, Meghan… me neither."

SRDM

Back at the apartment, Derek and Emily had been screaming for a good fifteen minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't"

"You couldn't tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend. I would have kicked his ass."

"No, you wouldn't have." Emily said, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I would never choose him over you." He sighed, calming down due to his friend's tears.

"No, you wouldn't. That's why I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything."

"Yes, I did. You had just lost your scholarship, Derek. You were injured. Julian was the only guy of the team that was around."

"Emi…" He sighed, moving to hug her.

"I couldn't do that to you." She said, pressing her forehead to his chest.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Tell me something funny." She pleaded.

"We can get Penelope on his case."

Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around Derek.

"I'm sorry Derek."

"It's okay."

"Didn't you have something to show me?" She asked, remembering a conversation they had earlier.

"I do. So, I still have to pass it through JJ and Pen, but I'm pretty sure it's the one." Derek said.

Emily frowned, not understanding. Derek put his hand in his pocket and retrieved a small black velvety box.

_Gold cannot be pure, and people cannot be perfect.  
><em>Chinese Proverb

* * *

><p>So, what did you think, please review. It makes my day. The sequel of Just Love and Just Hope is up : Just Plain Annoying.<p>

All my love, Anne


	31. The Wait

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry. It's the end of the term and I'm tired all the time and overworked. This chapter is really small, but I wanted you to know I didn't forget you and that I was still thinking about you.

Thanks to any reviewer I might have forgot to PM.

_To Lola : I don't know about the "qualities". It's probably because in French, we're told to not always use the name of a character, but to write something else. It's an automatic for me, because I hate repeating myself. Thanks for pointing it out, anyway. I'm noting it._

* * *

><p>Emily put her hand to her mouth as she gasped.<p>

"Are you serious Derek?" She asked.

Emily knew what place marriage had in Derek's life. Marriage meant the world for him. When Derek thought about marriage he thought about his parents, his grandparents and his great-grandparents. Marriage was serious in the Morgan family. It was something carefully planned. From the decision of getting married to the numerous years after the wedding passing by the proposal, the family announcement, the planning of the event and the wedding itself, everything was planned… and everyone helped.

"As serious as I can." He answered.

"How did you know?"

"It just feels right, Em. I just know that Spencer is the person I want to wake up next to in the morning for the rest of my life."

"That's cool, can I see the ring now?"

Derek laughed and gave the little box to Emily.

Fact 1: Something wasn't right.

Spencer sighed. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers or more exactly trying to grade papers. But, lately things hadn't felt right. It was like everyone knew something and _he_ didn't.

Fact 2: It wasn't everyone, but four persons.

He didn't know why, but Derek, JJ, Penelope and even Emily had been throwing glances at him. He felt like a time bomb on the verge of exploding. Derek looked abnormally nervous around him and it made Spencer feel uneasy. He didn't think he had forgotten something…

Fact 3: He _couldn't_ forget things.

Okay. So it was probably not something he had forgotten.

Fact 4: He _was_ prone to not know about social things, though.

Maybe it was a social thing he didn't know about, then…

Fact 5: But then, JJ would have told him.

JJ always told him that kind of things. Spencer sighed again. But then again, JJ had been acting _freaking weird_ over the last two weeks. He passed in review everything he could think of in his head.

Spencer shook his head. What could he have done to make Derek, JJ, Penelope and Emily act weird around him? The only good thing was that Meghan wasn't acting weirdly. Spencer didn't think he could have handled that.

He sighed, smiling sadly to himself before going back to grading papers. The faster he was done with these, the faster he would be home.

SRDM

Penelope was almost bursting of happiness. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her chocolate Adonis was going to propose to her little genius. She would have so much fun planning the wedding. She hoped she was going to be a bridesmaid… even though there wasn't a bride. Penelope frowned before her typical grin came back. They didn't need a bride, they would have two handsome groom. She could already imagine Meghan as the flower girl.

Yes, this wedding would be the most unforgettable wedding ever. Now, if Derek could just propose to Spencer! It was getting harder and harder to keep it secret!

SRDM

JJ was getting nervous. She knew that as Spencer's best friend, it was totally normal for Derek to have asked her opinion on the ring… but the suspense was unbearable. She _was_ Spencer's best friend after all. How could she keep that big of a secret from him? The only thing she wanted to do was tell him.

She knew Spencer had noticed she had been acting weird lately. She couldn't help it though. It was already hard not to blow the surprise up by squealing every time she saw the younger man. But she knew keeping the secret would be worth it.

Of all people in the world, Spencer was the one that deserved a happily ever after kind of ending. JJ knew he could have that with Derek, she felt it in her bones. Once it was official, she would _so_ start planning the wedding.

She just hoped that Spencer would take it when the opportunity showed up. Spencer would probably calculated tons of statistics about marriage. JJ was scared he would pass his chance at happiness because of it. If Spencer overanalysed it, he would go logical. And the logical answer wasn't written in three letters.

SRDM

Emily had thought that waiting would be easy. She had been a pro at waiting since she was a small kid. Waiting for her parents to stop working, meetings to come to an end and vacations to be passed as planned. Sadly, it never happened. Her parents were always working, there was always another meeting after the last and family vacations were always cancelled.

This time, she knew that the waiting would be worth every second. She knew that something great would happen. That was why she waited. She was getting impatient though. Especially when Meghan asked why Derek and Spencer weren't married like Cinderella and Prince Charming already.

It made her laugh, but inside she knew her daughter was right. Spencer and Derek story was a modern fairy tale. She just wanted things to come to an end. Then they could start planning the biggest wedding of the century.

SRDM

Meghan didn't understand grown-ups. Uncle Derek loved Uncle Spencer. Uncle Spencer loved Uncle Derek. They both wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives… So why weren't they married. Her mother had told her that things weren't as simple. Derek had to ask and Spencer had to say yes. Meghan sighed. She was getting exasperated. Why didn't Uncle Derek ask Uncle Spencer so that they could get started on wedding plans? Aunt JJ, Aunt Penny and her mom had told her she could help.

SRDM

Derek was shaking. That was it. He knew it when he woke up that morning. Today was the right day. It was the day where he would ask Spencer to marry him.

He knew Spencer suspected something was going on. He also knew he had to do something before Spencer started imagining he had done something wrong. That morning he had woken up next to Spencer like always. But as he watch him sleep, Derek had felt something in his chest. That something was telling him that today was the day!

Derek had written and rewritten the proposal many times in his head. He had imagined the scene a thousand times. But as he lay there, it became clear. HE knew exactly how he would propose. So when Spencer had left home that morning, he had settled himself to work.

The sound of a text message on his cellphone got Derek out of the clouds. Reading the message, he smiled.

_I'll be home in 5. Love You. –S_

Yes, today was the day.

_"I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you."_  
>Anonymous<p>

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Reviewers get hugs and cookies! I still have a week worth of exam, but then I'll have more time to write.<br>Also, there's a plot bunny who appeared in my head over the last month. I started writing it, but I don't know what to think. It's about **NCIS**, but if anyone's interesting in telling me their opinion, I would love it.

Lots of love, Anne  
>P.S.: 24 days till Christmas.<p> 


	32. The Proposal

Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I wanted this chapter to be as perfect as possible and I was never happy with it. Also, I started a new job. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Spencer had hurried to get back home. When he arrived at the door a post-it was stuck on the door.<p>

_Fact 1: I love the way I get to come home to you._

It was saying. Spencer recognized Derek's handwriting immediately. He frowned, opening the door.

"Derek?" He called.

When nobody answered, Spencer walked further down the hall and there he was. Derek was standing in the middle of the living room, looking nervous.

"Derek, what's going on?" He asked, walking to the older man.

"Hey pretty boy! I missed you." The black man said, kissing the teenager.

"You didn't answer me. Is there a problem?"

"No… not really... I need to... We need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Spencer asked, starting to panic.

"God, no! I just need you to promise to listen to me until I'm done."

"Sure."

"And promise me you won't rationalize this."

"I'm not sure I can promise that."

"Fair enough. Promise me you'll try, then."

"Ok. I promise you, I will try not to rationalize whatever this is."

"So we know each other for about six months now…" He started.

When he saw Spencer open his mouth, Derek chuckled.

"I know you can probably tell me the exact time, but it doesn't matter right now."

Derek locked his eyes with Spencer's.

"I also happen to know everything in your head is catalogued by facts. So, here are my facts.

_Fact 1: I love the way I get to come home to you._

_Fact 2: I love the way you've reorganized the whole apartment alphabetically._

_Fact 3: I love the way you leave your books lying around._

_Fact 4: I love the way you get excited when there's Star Wars or Star Trek on._

_Fact 5: I love the way you know every detail about those._

_Fact 6: I love the way you keep watching documentaries on _Discovery_ even when you know them by heart._

_Fact 7: I love the way the bathroom smells of your vanilla shampoo in the morning._

_Fact 8: I love the way you drink partially creamed milk, even if I think it's disgusting._

_Fact 9: I love the way you drink it from the carton when you don't think I see you._

_Fact 10: I love the way you put more sugar than coffee in your coffee._

_Fact 11: I love the way you absolutely need coffee to function somewhat normally._

_Fact 12: I love the way you drink hot chocolate instead when you're with Meghan._

_Fact 13: I love the way you understand Meghan._

_Fact 14: I love the way people takes us for a family when we go out, just the three of us._

_Fact 15: I love the way you understand the importance of Penelope and Emily._

_Fact 16: I love the way you charmed my mother and my sisters._

_Fact 17: I love the way you charmed my whole family._

_Fact 18: I love the way Grandma Maggie is always asking me about you._

_Fact 19: I love the way you write to your mom every day._

_Fact 20: I love the way we are a family now._

_Fact 21: I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you try to understand something that you can't figure out._

_Fact 22: I love the way you curl up against me on the couch or in bed._

_Fact 23: I love the way I can talk to you about anything._

_Fact 24: I love the way I feel, complete, since I met you._

_Fact 25: I love the way you're just perfect._

_Fact 26: I love you more than life itself."_

Derek got down on one knee, taking out the little velvet box from his pocket. He opened

"_Fact 27: I love the way asking you those four words feels like the most natural thing to do._

Spencer Reid, would you marry me?"

Spencer looked at Derek in a panic. It seemed that every piece of information in his head got out of its drawer and spun around. Then there were all the facts and statistics he knew about marriage.

Like the fact that the average ages for marriage was 31.7 for women and only 34.3 for men. He also knew that the top reasons why people marry were:

1. Marriage signifies commitment

2. Moral values

3. Children should have married parents

4. The natural thing to do

5. Financial security

He knew marriage signified commitment in the Morgan family, he also knew they didn't get married that fast. For the same reasons the second one couldn't logically be used. They didn't have children. They weren't together for long enough that getting married should be the natural thing to do. And he wasn't getting started on financial security

Research indicated that people who live together prior to getting married are more likely to have marriages that end in divorce. They had lived together for a month, but a month was more than enough to class themselves in statistics.

And while he was freaking out, another statistic popped in his head. The five most common things people were looking for in a partner were:

1. Honesty

2. Kindness

3. Respect

4. Compatibility

5. Humour

Derek was honest.

Derek was kind.

Derek was respectful.

Derek was compatible with him.

Derek was funny.

_Marriage is about love._ Spencer remembered his mother telling him that. He remembered she had told him she had loved his father and that getting married had felt right at the time. And if she regretted a lot of things, marrying someone she loved wasn't one of those things. She knew William Reid was her only love, no matter how bad they had turned out. She used to say that love wasn't always like in her books. That now, too many people got married because they felt safe or because it was the thing to do. She had made ten year old Spencer promised that he would marry only for love. Spencer had asked for specific ways to recognized it. Diana had laughed softly. _When statistics and facts won't matter, honey. When you'll want to get married for no reason other than you're in love. It won't make sense and it won't be logic. But, it'll feel right._

Looking at the simple silver ring, Spencer felt it. That nonsense, unreasonable, illogic feeling. And it felt right. He had his answer.

SRDM

Derek was nervous. When he started talking, he couldn't stop. Every fact being real. Nothing made him happier than Spencer.

He loved coming home to Spencer, seeing his smile when he walked in the kitchen.

He found it so incredibly "Spencer" to have rearranged every cabinet in the apartment in alphabetical order, from the cleaning products right down to the spices in the kitchen.

He couldn't remember how many times he had fallen on a book, walked on a book, made a book fall to the ground and so on… But he had loved every single time. It meant that the apartment was Spencer's home.

He chuckled every time Spencer took control of the television because Star Wars was playing or there was a rerun of Star Trek. He would sit next to Spencer on the couch with the laptop. Spencer would snuggle into his side while telling Derek everything he knew about that episode or that movie… which was a lot. Derek would listen to him with a smile.

Derek would roll his eyes when Spencer narrated his documentaries as they played, but would endure it.

Every morning, Derek would let Spencer shower first (except when they had shower sex (he couldn't resist that)), just to be able to smell the vanilla scent that the teenager let behind him.

Derek hated partially creamed milk. He would spit his coffee out every single time he put it in by mistake. He would complain just to have Spencer retort that he should get use to the second milk carton, because he would still drink partially creamed milk in thirty, fifty and even seventy years.

Derek loved to sneak up on Spencer drinking milk directly out of the carton, because it was one of those things that proved that Spencer hadn't completely missed out on his childhood.

Derek loved that Spencer wouldn't take crap about the quantity of sugar in his coffee from anyone. He still found it odd that Spencer would stand up for his coffee and not himself, though.

He loved the way Spencer couldn't function without coffee in the morning, because it meant Derek would be the one to give him the sacred hot cup. Meaning, he got a long kiss for it (only after Spencer had taken a long gulp of coffee).

Derek loved how Spencer would drink hot chocolate with Meghan, because Meghan has asked him once. Meghan was more important than coffee.

Derek loved that Spencer understood Meghan, because sometimes it felt like nobody else was able to and Meghan deserved to be understood. And Spencer did. He also understood how much she meant to Derek,

He loved the way people took them for a family when they went out, because it was always a flash of hope, a flash of the future. He would have a family with Spencer one day.

Derek loved the way Spencer understood that Penelope and Emily were as important to him as JJ was to Spencer. He needed his partner to understand that. Spencer didn't get mad when one of them came unannounced for no reason at all.

Derek loved the way his mother, his sisters… well all his family to be honest, had fallen in love with Spencer. They all wanted him in the family and that made Derek happier than he would have thought.

Derek couldn't count the number of times Grandma Maggie had called to know if Spencer was coming to the big Christmas family gathering. It was the biggest event of the year for the Morgans and that meant the world for Derek.

Derek loved the way Spencer always wrote to his mother. It was a secret part of Spencer that Derek knew. There were few people who could say they knew and Derek was one of them.

But what he really loved was the way that Spencer and he were already a family. A small one, but a family nonetheless.

Derek loved the habit Spencer had of scrunching up his nose when he couldn't figure out something he didn't understand. It wasn't often that it happens. So Derek cherished every single time life let him see his boyfriend do it.

Derek loved the way Spencer curl up against him, because he wanted to have the younger man in his arm every minute of his life for the rest of his life.

Derek loved that Spencer was easy to talk to. He would never make him feel like an idiot. He never felt like he had to be more intelligent than he was for Spencer. He could say things like that to Spencer and he would understand. Because Spencer never felt like he had to hide his intelligence from Derek.

Derek loved that feeling he had heard his parents, grandparents and great-grandparents talk about. The feeling to be whole and complete whenever he was with Spencer.

Derek loved that Spencer was perfect just like that song he had caught him singing quite a few time. Because Spencer was perfect to him.

Derek couldn't fanthom the words to tell the world how much he loved Spencer. He had to stop at more than life itself.

Derek hoped that those four words wouldn't scare Spencer away, that it would always feel as right as the moment he asked them.

And while he stood there, waiting for an answer, he couldn't help but pray it would be written in three letters.

SRDM

"Fact 28: yes." Spencer said.

A big goofy grin appeared on Derek's face, matching the one on Spencer's. Derek got up, grabbed Spencer and swung him in the air. They both ended up laughing, giving each other butterfly kisses. Derek finally let Spencer go, but just long enough to place the ring on Spencer's finger.

"I hope you like it." Derek said.

"I love it!" Spencer answered honestly. "Oh my god, Derek! We're engaged!"

"I know."

"We have to tell our families."

"We'll tell mine at Christmas. If you want we can fly to Vegas."

"No, mom will be better after the Holidays."

"Alright."

Spencer had his head on Derek's chest when suddenly it clicked in his mind. You could almost see the light bulb turn on over his head.

"Is that what JJ, Penelope and Emily were hiding?" He asked with a frown.

"I had to make sure I had the right ring." Derek said apologetically.

"You're lucky I'm happy. Otherwise, I'd kick your ass!"

"Oh, and you think you could do that?"

"Sure I had the best teacher, remember!"

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.  
><em>Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? The Christmas chapter will probably be up after Christmas so sorry about that.<br>**Merry Christmas to everyone**

Love, Anne  
>P.S.: Reviewers get a Crhistmas cookies and a gift!<p> 


	33. The Happy Ending

God guys, I can't believe it took that long. Actually, a couple of things happened and I didn'T feel like writing for a while. Anyway, this will be tha last chapter of _The One Class He Found Hard_. I don't have inspiration for it anymore, but I included a small epilogue. I hope you're going to like it.  
>Thousand tanks to every reader and reviewer, you made my day more than once. I will still be writing so I hope you'll check out once in a while. Here you go...<p>

* * *

><p>Fact 1: He never thought Christmas shopping would be so complicated.<p>

Fact 2: The adults were easy.

Fact 3: The kids were the hard part.

Fact: He was nervous.

Spencer was sitting on the plane that would bring Derek and him to Chicago. They would pass a few days with Derek's mother and sisters before they went back to the summer house for Christmas Eve morning.

Presents had been wrapped and carefully placed into larger boxes for the shipping. Derek had found Spencer's obsession with the plastic bubble wrapping quite funny. Even more when he learned that Spencer had precisely calculated everything twice to make sure everything would get there in time and in perfect condition.

But after weeks of thinking and preparation, they had gotten every ready. Fran had even called them to confirm the reception of the different items and their physical states. Derek had never seen Spencer so relieved about something. It was an illogical process in which Spencer refused adamantly to take part… well most of the time anyway. But just in case, Spencer reviewed his mental list once more.

A mystery novel for Grandma Maggie (who thought such an old lady would love mysteries)

New tea cups for Alexandra (Her dog had broken some while she was on the phone with Derek)

Joe

Plane tickets for Fran (so that she could come and visit them back home)

A jewelry box for Desiree (she kept complaining that her old one was getting too small.

A collection of Jules Verne stories for Sarah (she had once told Spencer she'd like her students to discover his universe)

A gift card for Micah (only because Spencer had insisted – Derek still didn't like the idea of his baby sister dating to which Spencer rolled his eyes. After all, he was younger than Sarah)

Scented oils for Yvonne (to go with Cindy's _Lampe Berger_ for her mother)

A book on car for Paul (the one he had been throwing not so subtle hint at his wife for a while now)

A fragrance lamp for Cindy (she'd been so excited about her mom's, but not a real one because it was too expensive)

Two books on feminism and Famous women for Madeline (always the feminist one in the family)

Baby clothes and a teddy bear for Alexia who was expecting a third child (But shh! Her and Benny were announcing it just before the gifts exchange.)

The biography of a Jazz musician for Benny (Spencer still couldn't understand how the hell Derek didn't know the man.)

The new Mario Kart game for Tyler (since he had received his DS for his birthday he was always playing with it. Spencer had to refrain from exposing long time video game exposure consequences to the kid.)

A Hot Wheels race track for Anthony (whose obsession for cars seemed to grow as much as his uncle day after day.)

A crockpot for Michael (He was the one cooking in the house. He had what Em and Pen had nicknamed the _Morgan cooking gene_ going for him.)

Two cooking books for April (Even though she was a disaster in the kitchen, she was still trying. She didn't have the Morgan cooking gene and it showed.)

Wool in every imaginable color for Susannah. (She was the family knitter and she would probably get started on baby clothes after dinner.)

Charlie Chaplin's movie for Adam (Every year, he'd get obsessed with an old actor. This year, it was Charlie Chaplin)

A gymnast Barbie for Lily (She had started gymnastics in September and her whole world resolved around it.)

A green silk scarf for June (she had a thing for _Confession of a Shopaholic_ Desiree had said. When he didn't understand, Spencer read the book… He had finish in fifteen minutes.)

Kyle had asked for a Star Wars Lego (He had discovered the Star Wars universe since the family reunion… Spencer couldn't wait to speak with the kid again.)

A brand new baby doll and a lot of clothes for Sophia. (She was in her I want a baby phase. Spencer was sure she was going to be thrilled with the birth of a new Morgan.)

Bath and body products for Elisa. (She was receiving the exact same thing every single year and was always pleased with it.)

A bottle of wine for Thomas. (It would need a couple of years in his cellar, but he had plenty other bottles they could open for Christmas.)

Romance novels for Katherine (She was the romantic sappy one of the family; had been since she was a kid.)

A DIY book for Frank. (He was as much as good at it as Alexia was at cooking. Details were unimportant.)

A monster lab for James (He had a thing for monsters and creating… but he was better at it than his father.)

A whole princess wardrobe for Fanny (One dress by Disney princess. It was really important because you never knew which princess she'd wake up to be.)

And finally Play-Doh for Jordan. (He was in his _I'm a big boy now_ and loved to do like his older brother and his father.)

There wasn't anything for the Williams part of the family because they probably wouldn't show.

Fact 4: Williams and Morgans didn't get along at all.

Fact 5: It was worse than Derek had let him believe at the reunion.

That was something Spencer had learned the hard way. He had mentioned them once at Sarah. The normally sweet girl had become really angry. Spencer had changed the subject. When he had asked Derek about it, the black man had sighed.

"It's been going on for years. Grandpa Jo and Julia always had different opinions about the world. Through the years, every choice made by my father, my aunts or any of us really became a reason to fight. My father married my mom, a white woman, Aunt Maddie was left by her husband and changed her name and her kids name back to Morgan, the other followed. Every once in a while things seem to get better, but there's always something that happens... Something happened after Thanksgiving, but Grandpa Jo and Grandma Maggie won't say what. Guess Sarah knows after all."

"That's why we're not buying gifts?"

"Yeah, they probably won't show up."

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad at the reunion?"

"Because they're Grandma Maggie's daughter and grandchildren. It hurts her every time something happens."

"I can understand that."

A couple hours later, they parked in front of Derek's childhood house. Spencer had been fidgeting in his seat for a while. Derek put his hand on Spencer's knee.

"Are you okay? They love you, you know. Why are you so nervous?" Derek asked in a gentle voice.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Spencer asked, turning his ring nervously.

"Are you getting cold feet? We can wait if you want. It's no big deal, babe." Derek said softly, meaning every word.

"I don't want to. This is for us, not for anyone else. I want this. I love you Derek!"

Derek smiled softly before kissing Spencer.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on!" Spencer said smiling and getting out of the car before Derek.

SRDM

Three days later as Spencer sat curled up on the couch against Derek, watching everyone enjoy the night; he knew he had made the right decision. Papers, bags and plastic wrapping covered the floor. It was messy, but nobody cared. They had much more to celebrate. Alexia and Benny were having another kid, but more than that there was going to be a wedding! Spencer had never been so hugged, kissed and congratulated in his life. Every time he tried to put the subject back on Alexia and Benny they'd hushed him. This was what family was about… and he had to admit he loved it.

Before they knew it, it was time for the two men to head back to L.A. They had jobs to go back to and Spencer found out that he would have like to stay. And while sitting on the plane on the way back, he realized that the one class he had hated had become the start of a new life.

Fact 4: He still had the biggest crush on Derek Morgan.

Fact 5: He was in love with Derek.

Fact 6: He was loved back by Derek.

Fact 7: He had a big family waiting for him back home.

Fact 8: He was getting married.

Fact 9: He was happy.

SRDM

_Epilogue_

_8 months later_

Fact 1: Derek and Spencer's wedding was simple.

Fact 2: JJ, Desiree, Sarah, Emily and Penelope were Spencer's bridesmaid.

Fact 3: Aaron, David and Benny were standing right beside Derek.

Fact 4: Meghan was the flower girl and Jack the ring bearer.

Fact 5: All of Derek's family was there.

Fact 6: Spencer's mom was there.

Fact 7: She was in a good day.

_A year later_

Fact 8: JJ and David got married.

Fact 9: Penelope met a great guy.

Fact 10: His name was Kevin.

_2 years later_

Fact 11: Emily and Aaron got married.

_4 years later_

Fact 12: Spencer and Derek adopted a little girl.

Fact 13: They named her Kathy.

Fact 14: Penelope and Kevin got married.

_5 years later_

Fact 15: JJ and David had a little boy.

Fact 16: They called him Henry.

_6 years later_

Fact 17: Spencer and Derek adopted a second baby.

Fact 18: They call him Ma.

_10 years later_

Fact 19: After 106 years on Earth, Grandma Maggie died.

Fact 20: Spencer never cried so much.

_12 years later_

Fact 20: Meghan got into College.

Fact 21: She studied at Caltech.

_15 year later_

Fact 22: Meghan is getting married.

As Derek and Spencer both walk Meghan down the aisle, they can't help but think about those year. They look at their kids now 11 and 9 with warm feelings. Fifteen years later and they still love each other as much as the first day.

The baby girl they use to know is getting married. Their world keeps changing.

But, no matter where they're going, they have each other and that's all that matters.

"_Happiness is like love. It comes in different forms. If you open your heart to it, you'll find it."_

* * *

><p>So, what did you think. I hope you'll all review one last time.<p>

Love and thank you for waiting and reading,

Anne


End file.
